


Candy Canes & Mistletoe

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Magic, Christmas Presents, F/M, M/M, Presents, Puns & Word Play, Secret Santa, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was a lucky guy. He had a loving family, a great job, and a nonexistent love life. That last part had been by choice though. Then December hit and a Christmas Card changed everything. "Do you prefer candy canes or stockings? If you like candy canes better, we'll continue this game on through December and spend Christmas underneath the Mistletoe."





	1. Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a YAOI story. That means there will be male x male romantic relationships featured in it. The plot may be a bit cliché, but it's all in good fun. It's also one of my newer works, so the technical style should be fairly polished compared to Santa's Naughty List. Which was my Christmas story from last year. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

_Not this again!_ It was way too early for this. Why did everyone insist on playing Christmas Music for two or even three months straight? It was December 1st and already, he had been listening to Christmas Music since Halloween ended.

"Oh stop looking so grumpy, Sasuke." Itachi chuckles at his expression as the two of them walk side by side down the hallway. "It's Christmas." Towards their offices and yes, it would be Christmas in twenty-five freaking days! "You should get into the holiday spirit and besides, think of all the thoughtful gifts that are no doubt waiting for you in your office."

Thoughtful gifts? Is that what his brother actually called them? Every year, it was like clockwork. People would leave them all sorts of gifts for Christmas and Valentine's Day. Well at least, that had been the case until last year.

"That's easy for you to say." Sasuke rolls his eyes at his brother. "You have Gaara now. No one is going to try to make you fat with fruitcakes." Seriously, who ate fruitcakes?!

Last year, Itachi had finally gotten a boyfriend. His brother was now dating the hot red head from Human Resources. It was bizarre really. Itachi and Gaara were two of the most driven and composed people that Sasuke had ever met, but now they were acting like lovestruck teenagers. (God only knows what went on in their offices and the Janitors' Closets these days).

"I'm sure they aren't trying to make you fat." Itachi smiles at Sasuke. "That and remember, it's the thought that counts."

That was easy for Itachi to say. He didn't have to deal with all the giggling and stares. Since Sasuke didn't really talk about his preferences, he got it from both sides. Women and men.

Itachi opens the door of Sasuke's office for him. "You know, if you just told them that you were gay, most of them probably settle down." So the younger Uchiha quickly darts inside his office and sighs when he sees all the gifts laid out on his desk.

He'd thought about it. "I prefer to keep my work and love life separate." The raven haired Marketing Director shrugs as he shoots Itachi an envious look. "Not everyone gets a hot red head dropped into their laps and a fairy tale, office romance." Usually, those kinds of romances didn't end well.

It'd be horribly awkward, if one had to work with their ex. That was just something that Sasuke Uchiha would rather avoid. Thank you, very much.

"Alright." Itachi chuckles and pokes the other man's forehead. "I guess you'll always be my foolish little brother." Damn it! "You always have to do things the hard way."

Why did Itachi always have to poke his forehead? It was just really annoying. He wasn't a little kid anymore! It might have been cute when he was five, but it wasn't now. At twenty-five, it was just ridiculous.

"This isn't the hard way!" Sasuke scoffs as he sits behind his desk.

Itachi being Itachi sits on one of the plush, leather couches that were inside his office. "Yes, it is." To add insult to injury, his brother even stretches out on it as his eyes take in his surroundings. Silently judging him.

Sasuke knew what was going on. Itachi was psychoanalyzing him. It might be crazy, but he could swear that his brother was almost a mind reader. He wasn't making it up.

"You're too tightly wound up." Itachi shakes his head. "This place is absolutely spotless. "Are those books actually in alphabetical order?" His brother shoots him an incredulous look as he gazes at the large oak bookshelf that spanned one side of the room.

Yes, they were in order. Of course, they were in order. That made it easier to find things!

Sasuke nods his head. "Well yeah." He shrugs. "So what? That doesn't mean anything, other than I like to be able to find which books I need faster."

Honestly, he didn't know where Itachi got these crazy ideas from and Sasuke was going to tell his brother as much when their was a knock on his door. "Come in." There was no sense in making whoever it was wait just because Itachi wanted to play detective."

It was Jugo. "Sorry, to interrupt." He beams and hands Sasuke his mail. "Just figured I'd drop these off before everyone officially clocks in for the day."

Jugo was one of the mailmen inside Sharingan Corp. They had probably a couple dozen mailroom employees working for them. It was mostly due to the sheer size of the place though.

"That's fine." Sasuke smiles as he takes the mail. "How's Kimimaro?"

Sasuke quite liked Jugo. The guy was the very definition of a gentle giant and he was currently dating a man from Accounting. The guy's name was Kimimaro and he was eerily quiet. Well unless he was around Jugo.

The orange haired man smiles back. "Oh he's great." His smile was slowly transforming into an outright grin. "He's really excited for the holidays. We're planning on going skiing in Aspen."

"Didn't know that you skied." Sasuke muses as he looks over his mail.

That's when he hears Itachi chuckle as the man slowly walks over the sandy colored floor tiles to get to them. "He doesn't." Of course, his brother knew about Jugo's vacation. The man knew everything. "Apparently, Kimimaro is quite excited about the prospect of teaching him."

Right. Sasuke could just picture that. The giant would try to go down the hill once and those two would probably spend the rest of the vacation cuddling up by the fireplace. Not that that was a bad thing. Sasuke wouldn't midn that himself.

"That's right." He smiles. "We'll I'll see you guys later." He turns towards the door and gestures at the large mailbag that was swung over his shoulder. "I still have a lot of mail to deliver."

Sasuke nods at that and the mailman quickly slinks off. Well as quickly as a man his size could slink anyway. Jugo was a pretty good slinker, all things considered.

"Alright. He's gone now." Oh boy. "Now, as I was saying." This wouldn't end well. Itachi wouldn't stop analyzing him. "It's a beautiful office, but it just screams tightly wound. The red and white rose rug is a nice touch though." He rubs his chin thoughtfully. "That indicates that you're a classical romantic."

Now, the younger Uchiha couldn't help, but scoff at that. "You're an idiot." So he whacks his brother upside the head. "You know that rug was a gift from Mother!"

"Right, but you kept it." Itachi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Which means the assessment still stands."

This was utterly ridiculous. His brother really needed to stop this stupid, little game. "Itachi, I'm the Marketing Director for one of the largest corporations in the world." Because Sasuke knew exactly what he was playing at. "I think that if I wanted to find a boyfriend, I could find one! I'm not completely helpless."

"True." Itachi chuckles. "You haven't lacked for offers, but you really should find someone. You're only young once, Sasuke." Uh huh. "Anyway, all the leather furniture indicates you like to be in control." Sure. "You're also very concerned with how others see you because all your office equipment is all shiny and new."

That wasn't because he cared how others saw him. That was because he didn't want to have to deal with a jammed printer or computer problems. Besides, Sharingan Corp. could afford to get them the best of the best when it came to such toys.

"Well thank you, Dr. Uchiha." Sasuke rolls his eyes as a particularly sappy Chirstmas Song plays in the background. "Tell me, where did you get your degree in Psychology?"

Itachi chuckles at him. "You know that I have a degree in International Business from Harvard and psychology is nothing more than a hobby." Right. A hobby that he was so good at the FBI or CIA should have snatched Itachi up long before now.

Be that as it may, Sauske wasn't stupid. He knew that his brother was up to something. Something big. He just had to figure out what it was.

"Out with it." Sasuke shakes his head.

The COO shakes his head in amusement. "Out with what?" His brother was their Chief Operating Officer and responsible for the day-to-day affairs of their family's company.

"Itachi, don't play dumb." Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "It doesn't suit you. We both know that you're planning something."

After all, the man didn't get to be a COO by thirty just because of his good looks. The other man was highly intelligent. Too intelligent, really.

The COO sighs and shrugs. "Well I just think that it would look strange, if the Best Man didn't have a date." Best Man?

Holy freaking fruitcakes! "You're proposing to Gaara?" Sasuke blinks.

That was fast. Granted that it wasn't ridiculously fast, but still they had only been dating for about a year.

Itachi smiles at him as he pulls out a ring. "Yes, though I'm waiting for the right moment." Damn. Itachi was serious. That was one expensive looking ring. "Which means you have a bit of time to figure out who you're going to take with you." Damn it.

Anyone Sasuke brought with him was immediately going to face the 'Uchiha Inquisition.' As if his brother wasn't bad enough, there was still his father and mother. His mother who wanted grandchildren more than anything and his father who was well intimidating as Hell to put it mildly. This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

"Wouldn't it be easier just to tell him?" Gaara raises an eyebrow at Naruto as he tries desperately to get the vending machine to give up the Christmas Cookie, he wanted.

Gaara did love his sugar, the blonde notes. One would never suspect someone like the red head of having such a big sweet tooth, but he did. It was kinda funny, really.

Still, the Human Resource Manger had a point. "Maybe, but it'd be less fun." The other man shakes his head. "Besides, I'm not even really sure which team he swings for."

Sasuke Uchiha was well one secretive bastard. Maybe, that was part of the draw. Back home, everyone was an open book. That definitely wasn't the case with the Japanese Businessman though.

"How over the top did you go?" His best friend watches him with wary eyes.

Honestly, Gaara was overreacting. It wasn't like Naruto was planning to jump Sasuke at an office party or something. That would be fun, but that would definitely put him on the Naughty List. (So worth it though).

Naruto's eyes sparkle with mischief. "Well I figured before I tried to you know rock his world and everything, I should at least figure out if he's into guys." He didn't seem to be into anyone that way. So the blonde figured he had at least a fifty-fifty shot here, but it was better to make sure before turning on his Sexy Christmas Charm.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." His friend smiles at him. "Sorry. I tried to get that answer out of Itachi, but he was very insistent about respecting his brother's privacy."

Ha. That was a laugh. Naruto knew from personal experience that Itachi meddled into basically anything that had to do with his little brother and the reverse was true. One would think they were identical twins with how close those two were.

"Right." Naruto laughs. "I tried asking my dad too, but he gave me the same song and dance."

All he wanted to know was if he had a chance with the Marketing Director. It wasn't like he was trying to read his diary or anything. Not that Sasuke was the sort of person who would keep a diary to begin with and even if he did, Naruto was sure the sexy bastard would probably call it a journal or something like that. (Like that made a difference)!

Gaara kicks the machine again. "I hate these old machines." Yeah. They could be a real pain in the butt, Naruto thinks to himself.

"Here, let me get it." He smiles and waves his hand over the machine, causing a few snowflakes to appear.

One of the main ways that his magic expressed itself. Snow or snowflakes. Though wind was the most common. During the Christmas Season though, the blonde tended to get a power boost.

Gaara chuckles at that. "Thanks. Suppose you could always work that angle." The red head tilts his head. "Assuming he didn't immediately think you were crazy."

Yeah. There was that. It wasn't always easy dating when you were Santa's Son. That whole "Meeting the Parents' thing tended to get a lot more complicated when most adults didn't even believe your father and mother really existed.

That's when there was a small thud and Gaara's Christmas Cookie falls into the bottom slot. "Yeah. Though there are some benefits to having my dad as a dad." Like the fact he could always get the vending machines to work with a little Christmas Magic.

"So what did you say to him in the Christmas Card, exactly?" Gaara tilts his head.

Oh that. Well Naruto was actually rather pleased by his own cleverness this time. Sasuke was definitely never going to forget this particular Pick Up Line.

"I asked him if he preferred candy canes or stockings." Naruto grins from ear to ear.

Sadly, his best friend didn't appear to appreciate his genius. "Naruto, I'm not sure that Sasuke would even get an innuendo like that." What? Of course, he would. "This isn't the North Pole." Yeah. He knew that.

It was nice of his dad to let him strike out on his own. Of course, Naruto still visited regularly and everything, but he just needed some independence. Naturally, he did help out sometimes during the busy season.

Really, it was a good thing that Sharingan Corp. was so generous with it's holidays and vacation days. It was easy for Naruto to schedule his time off when the time came and then he could go and join in on the reindeer games and all that good stuff.

* * *

A short while later, Sasuke was in Suigetsu's Office. The man was in charge of the R & D Department. Well him and Kisame.

"I still can't believe they put you two in charge of this place." Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief.

His brother had slipped off to go and give Gaara his 'Good Morning Kiss.' The two of them didn't live together yet. So it had become something of a tradition for them to exchange one at work. Probably in one of the Janitors' Closets or their offices, Sasuke thinks with a smirk.

Kisame grins at him and shakes his head. "I don't know why." His grin displayed his inhumanly sharp teeth. "We're both a couple of sharks. We know how to chase our prey." Right.

Lets put the self-identified sharks in charge of the Research and Development Department. That will work out swell, the young Uchiha shakes his head at the thought.

Surprisingly though, it had. The R&D was surging in productivity since those two were put on the case. It was weird, but Sasuke mostly went with it. That didn't mean that he wouldn't tease the Hell out of those two though.

"Yo, Sassy what's with the fancy Christmas Card?" Suigetsu reaches for the very stylish card in Sasuke's hand.

The Marketing Director quickly jerks it back though. "Eh. Just something Jugo brought to me." He shrugs. "Haven't had a chance to open it yet and it was too nice looking to just throw away."

He probably shouldn't have said that. Now, these two wouldn't let him have any peace and quiet until he opened it. Oh well.

"Well what cha waiting for then?" The blue skinned man smirks at him. "Go on and open it, Loverboy. Probably just another lovesick office girl panting after ya."

Sasuke hoped not. You'd think they would have gotten the hint by now. It was always flattering to be liked, but again he wasn't planning on an office romance (and frankly, they just weren't his type for rather obvious reasons).

"Fine." He shakes his head as he opens it and reads the letter that had been carefully placed inside the card.

_**Dear Sasuke,** _

_**I've liked you for awhile now, but I've never really told you how I felt because of one thing. I don't know if you prefer candy canes or stockings.** _

_**If you like candy canes better, then we'll continue this game on through December. I'll slowly win you over with my awesomeness and we can spend Christmas getting cozy by the fireplace and kissing underneath the mistletoe.** _

_**You might be an icicle on the outside, but I know that you're really just a giant teddy bear. You're a romantic. I just gotta figure out what kind.** _

_**So if it's candy canes, place one underneath the mistletoe by the receptionist's desk sometime today or by tomorrow morning. Don't bother asking the receptionist who I am because she won't tell you.** _

_**It's cool if you prefer stockings though. If that's the case, well I'll just let you be. Though that would suck cause you'd miss out on being with me.** _

_**Love, Your Secret Santa** _

"Damn." Kisame laughs at that. "Someone's got it bad for you. They have a good sense of humor though. Of course, I would have said that you had an icicle up your ass instead of that you were an icicle." Sasuke glares at the other man for that statement. "Close enough though."

As annoying as Kisame could be though, the man had a point. Someone had clearly put a lot of thought into this game of theirs and it was definitely several steps up from the damn fruitcakes everyone else was giving him.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke would have smacked Kisame for that icicle crack, if they weren't on the clock.

Suigetsu was still borderline cackling about the entire thing. "So what's it gonna be, Sassy?" Again with that stupid nickname that the other man had given him. "Candy cane or no candy cane?"

Sasuke didn't understand the whole candy cane symbolism. It probably meant something though. Clearly, it must have because otherwise his wiseass of a friend wouldn't be snickering right now.

"I'm not sure." He must have been missing something. "Not really getting the whole candy cane vs. stocking thing." It didn't make any sense to him.

That's when Kisame releases a loud belly laugh. "That was just his festive way of asking if you're gay." What?! "Candy cane means you prefer men. Stocking means you're into women."

Sasuke thinks about that for a second. Right. In a strange way, that made sense now.

Unfortunately, his friends were now looking at him rather expectantly. They wanted an answer too. Sasuke really, really hated being put on the spot like this.

Oh well. It wasn't as though he was trying to hide it. "Candy canes." He just didn't advertise it was all.

"Ha!" Suigetsu smirks at Kisame. "You owe me a hundred bucks. I totally called it."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. Unbelievable. You would think these two idiots were still in high school with the way they were acting. They had actually bet on whether or not he preferred candy canes or stockings.

* * *

Naruto smiles at Karin, a few minutes later. "So you're cool with keeping this a secret, right?" He had to make sure.

Karin might be his cousin and secretly an elf, but the woman was just as prone to gossiping as anyone else. Not that he could blame her. This was a pretty juicy secret to keep all to yourself for the better part of a month.

Well that was assuming that things went his way. If Sasuke liked women, there was really no point in trying to win him over. People liked what they liked at the end of the day.

"Don't worry." She smiles at him slyly. "I won't tell him anything."

Good. Good. Because it would totally suck if she did. That would make all the work he had put into that letter and all the shopping for gifts that he had done, completely pointless and that just wouldn't be any fun.

He smiles at her. "Good because if you tell him, I'm gonna have my dad put you on the Naughty List." That threat should tell her that the blonde meant business.

That wasn't a threat he made lightly. Minato rarely changed the Naughty List for anyone, even his own son. He'd have to do a lot of begging and pleading to get Santa to change it, but it would be worth it.

"Sheesh." She shakes her head and sighs. "I promise that I won't tell him anything. Elf's Honor." Good. That meant she was being honest.

Elves took their honor, really seriously. They were practically obsessed with it. The only thing that was more important to them was having pointy shoes and enough milk and cookies. (Which was probably why she made it so difficult to get those Christmas Cookies out of the vending machine).

"Great." Naruto beams at her. "Well wish me luck."

Karin nods at him and hugs him. "Good luck. Oh and you're going to need it, if you wanna talk to Gaara for the rest of the day." She winks at him. "I just saw him and Itachi go into his office."

Some guys got all the luck. The blonde was happy for his friend. Really, he was happy that Gaara had managed to land himself a sexy Uchiha Brother, but seriously. Now, it was his turn.

If everything went well, he might be dragging Sasuke into his office by this time next month. Well that or maybe later. Naruto wasn't really sure how quickly the other man moved in relationships. Still, he expected to at least be making out underneath the mistletoe by the end of December, anyway!


	2. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets his answer in the form of a candy cane and Sasuke ponders the matter of his Secret Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke was Sasuke. If there was one thing that Naruto definitely knew about his favorite, sexy bastard it was that the other man was always early for everything. A fact which had drove Kakashi crazy when the two of them had gone through orientation together.

"Naruto, calm down." Gaara shakes his head as the two of them head off to lunch together. "You're not going to be much of a secret admirer, if you give yourself away by bouncing up and down like you're riding a pogo stick."

That was a good point. Though the blonde was hoping to be playing with a certain Uchiha's candy cane instead of a pogo stick soon. That or vice versa. If there was one thing that you learned at the North Pole, it was variety was the spice of life. Both in Reindeer Games and every other kind of game. (Seriously, the reindeer should all design the Olympic Games or something because they were tremendously creative).

The blonde sighs as he heads into the cafeteria. "Yeah." He smiles at his friend, trying not to skip around merrily at the thought of hopefully finding a candy cane by Karin's desk soon. "It's just hard, you know?"

He had liked Sasuke for awhile. They drove each other crazy most of the time, but they also pushed each other to be their best. "I just hope that you two don't end up destroying your office desks in a fit of passion or something." The red head rolls his eyes. "I remember what happened to that pool table."

Right. The pool table. Gaara was never going to let him live that down. Naruto just knew it.

_Damn. Sasuke was competitive. It was really hot. The way he was gripping that big cue stick and hunching over the table like that._

_"Hate to say it, but you're not going to beat Naruto at this." Itachi chuckled at his brother. "I've never seen someone who can play pool like him."_

_Hopefully, naughty thoughts weren't actually enough to land him on the Naughty List. The blonde had been really grateful he wore loose pants that day that Itachi and Gaara asked him and Sasuke to shoot pool with them._

_It was only natural. Itachi was Sasuke's brother and Naruto was Gaara's best friend. So sometimes they both got drug along on outings together. Not that Naruto minded. Damn that was a really great ass._

_"Pft." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the other Uchiha. "We'll see about that and you're my brother. You're supposed to be on my side."_

_Uchihas had to be the most competitive people on the face of the Earth. Human or otherwise. Naruto knew what he was talking about because he personally knew Jack Frost. Now, that guy really needed to take a chill pill. Pun fully intended._

_"Oh I'm always on your side." Itachi smirked at the other man. "It's just that doesn't mean I'm going to lie."_

_Naruto saw Sasuke twitch. That's when he knew it was on. This was now going to be a candy cane measuring contest and they both knew it at that moment._

_"Don't egg him on." Gaara laughed as he kissed Itachi's cheek. "You know how they always get carried away about things like this."_

_Carried away was putting it mildly. That poor pool table had never stood a chance. Between Naruto's magical strength and Sasuke's righteous fury, well yeah that old pool table was always destined to snap. In their defense though, it was a really old pool table._

"Oh come on. That was months ago!" Naruto flails at his best friend. "It's time to let it go. Besides, we replaced it anyway."

Gaara snickers at that. "Mhm. Right. Well just don't break your desks or something." Well yeah. They'd go easy on the desk. People would definitely notice broken desks.

Still, that thought made Naruto smile. Gaara believed in him. The Human Resource Manager believed that he was going to win over Sasuke.

After all, it was only fair. Gaara already got his Uchiha. Now, it was Naruto's turn. Believe it!

* * *

Sasuke frowns as he shuts off his computer. It was time for lunch and that meant he might as well make a decision now. If he didn't, he'd likely agonize about it the rest of the night.

"I do prefer candy canes." He shakes his head. "I also know nothing about this guy." Well other than he was probably gay or maybe bisexual.

Of course, there were a few other possibilities as far as this guy's orientation went, but the main point didn't change. This was definitely a guy who was at least somewhat into guys. He couldn't see a woman writing a note like that.

He sighs as he grabs his wallet and heads out of his office. "That doesn't narrow it down too much though." This guy also had to work at Sharingan Corp.

That was the most likely explanation, Sasuke observes as he slowly trudges over the red carpet of the office building. His family had a strange sense of humor. They all liked to play up to that whole celebrity aspect to one sense or another.

_"Come on, Sasuke." Itachi chuckled at him. "You know you want to."_

_This was utterly ridiculous. "It's not THE Red Carpet." Honestly, most of the time his brother was a complete professional. Then there were times like this. "It's stupid. I'm not doing it."_

_"Oh come on, Sassy." Suigetsu rolled his eyes at his friend. "This will be funny."_

_Yeah. Sasuke was sure that Suigetsu thought it would be funny. Probably funny to post on the Internet somewhere. He liked the white haired man, but he was really fond of playing his stupid pranks and Sasuke did not want his strutting down the hallway filmed for the entire world to see!_

_Kisame laughed and laughed. "Come on. It's time to do the catwalk." Great. Now, Kisame was getting in on it._

_"Fine." He shook his head. "I'll do it."_

_Just as he was about to strut along the red carpet of their longest hallway, Naruto beat him to the punch. The idiot was really hamming it up. Those blue eyes were sparkling with mischief and he was waving to everyone who was in their offices._

_It was Casual Friday, so the blonde was wearing a pair of blue jeans. Tight blue jeans. That were far more distracting than they should have been._

_"Whatever." Sasuke shook his head as he strutted his stuff down the 'Red Carpet.' Much to everyone else's amusement. Hey, if Naruto could do it, he could definitely do it._

Right. Where was he before he got distracted by the red carpet? "There are plenty of men who are into men in this place." There were also plenty of women who were into women. Sharingan Corp. didn't really discriminate.

Granted, most of their workers were just straight. Still the rainbow side of things was well represented. They were a sizable minority in this building. Perhaps, even a third of their workers fall under that umbrella somehow.

"It had better not be Orochimaru." Sasuke shudders at that as he heads towards the reception desk. "That creep is older than my father."

He also had had a thing for Itachi before Gaara may have, possibly punched him in the face off of company property one day. Allegedly. Nothing had been proven.

Rather conveniently, no one seemed to have their cell phones handy during that night at a local bar. "Well at least one good thing came out of it." He chuckles to himself. "Gaara and Itachi finally confessed that night." What a night that had been.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura waves at him.

He nods at her. Sasuke didn't want to be rude, but he definitely wasn't in the mood to waste time chitchatting. He had an hour lunch and part of that was going to the candy cane thing.

The Marketing Director quickly slides towards the receptionist desk. Only to bump into Sai. "Good morning!" He grins at Sasuke. "Icicle Dick." He really should report this idiot to Human Resources.

Gaara wouldn't do anything though. No one could get Sai to actually conduct himself in a normal manner. He was in charge of their Design Department and as much as the freak annoyed him, Sasuke knew he was the best of the best at what he did.

"Good afternoon, Pervert." There was no point in trying to have a civil conversation with him. "Now, get the Hell out of my way." He was so not in the mood to deal with Sai's eccentricities. "I have important things to do."

"So you finally got a girlfriend?" Sai smirks at him. "I hope she doesn't mind the cold because you know the whole having an icicle down there might be a deal breaker for some women."

Sasuke clenches his fists. He was so tempted to punch him and he could now see Karin openly gaping at them. Not that he could blame her. The thing that Sai excelled at even more than art was causing scenes.

"Whatever." He shoves the candy cane into Karin's hand. "I know that you're not going to tell me what's going on, but take it." She obviously knew what was going on.

If she didn't, his secret admirer wouldn't have told him not to bother. Clearly, this guy was somehow close to the red headed woman. That didn't narrow it down much though.

Karin was the receptionist. She talked to basically everyone and as far as he knew, the only person she actually fought with was Suigetsu. Those two had been dancing around each other for a couple years though.

Karin actually laughs and smiles. "Wow. I got that one wrong." What the Hell? "I would have thought you preferred stockings."

Seriously, why was everyone betting on that? "Please tell me that you didn't actually join that betting pool?" This was really starting to get out of hand.

She shakes her head and Sasuke mentally sighs in relief. Thank goodness. Though now, he had another problem. Sai would probably want answers.

"What betting pool?" Sai beams at them pleasantly.

That pleasant smile was such a lie though. He used to have this super creepy smile, but apparently Ino had taught him how to smile like a normal person. The woman had far more patience than Sasuke did. That was for damn sure.

He glares at Sai. "Nevermind." Sasuke then turns his attention to Karin. "Tell this idiot nothing. I'm going to lunch." With that being said, Sasuke makes his way towards the cafeteria. After all, it was hard to focus on work when you were dealing with an empty stomach.

* * *

"Kushina, you know that's cheating." Minato shakes his head in amusement.

Contrary popular belief, there had been more than one Santa over the years. Far more than one. Santa wasn't really a person, so much as a title.

His wife raises an eyebrow. "Don't try to pretend that you weren't curious." Well, he was. Though for the sake of his sanity, Minato refused to check on Naruto's classification until it got closer to Christmas.

"I am, but I'm going to wait until I make the first list check." He always checked it twice though.

It was best to be on the safe side. When you were dealing with so many people, it was easy for a few mistakes to sneak in somewhere.

She shakes her head and smiles. "Well he's still on the Nice List." Of course, Naruto was.

He was a very good boy, Minato thinks to himself as he nibbles on a gingerbread man that had been lovingly prepared by his wife. His son might be mischievous, but it was never out of any sense of meanness.

"That's good." Hopefully, it would stay that way until Christmas came.

The idea of his son being on the Naughty List was rather embarrassing. "Still worried that he's going to end up on the Naughty List, eh?" Jiraiya strides into the kitchen and over to Minato.

"I'm not worried." He shakes his head as he notes a faint notation being added under his own name.

_Minato Namikaze, aka the current Santa, lied on December 1_ _st_ _about being worried about his son, Naruto Uzumaki, making the Naughty List._

Great. His own list was tattling on him. He'd have to go back and change it later.

_Minato Namikaze considered changing the list to hide evidence of his lie on December 1_ _st_ _, one minute after the first offense._

"What the Hell?!" That just wasn't fair.

Jirayia and Kushina were now both laughing at him. "Careful. I was on the Naughty List once, even though I used to be Santa." The white haired man shakes his head. "The elves never let me live it down."

_Minato Namikaze said a mild curse word in frustration due to having his misdeeds placed on the List, one minute after the second offense. Three minutes after the first._

Minato groans and smacks his forehead. "I just can't win." This was utterly ridiculous.

* * *

Itachi chuckles as watches Sasuke scurry over to the back of the lunch line to get his food. That wasn't like him. Why was his foolish little brother late for lunch? They were probably out of tomatoes by now.

He had never met anyone who loved tomatoes as much as Sasuke did. "What's so amusing?" Naturally, Gaara caught him musing about his brother's unique taste in favorite foods and wanted to know what had caused him to laugh.

That was mildly embarrassing. "Oh don't worry about it." Itachi places his hand on Gaara's inner thigh under the table. "I was just imagining Sasuke's imminent sulking. They're probably out of tomatoes by now."

That's when Itachi notices that Naruto had grabbed a tomato salad. It damn sure wasn't for the blonde. He hated healthy foods with a passion.

"Don't worry." The sapphire eyed youth smiles at him. "I've got him covered."

How his foolish little brother didn't realize that Naruto had a thing for him was utterly beyond Itachi. Those two were absolutely hopeless. Then again, he supposed he couldn't judge them too harshly. It had taken him and Gaara quite awhile to come to terms with their own feelings for each other.

Gaara laughs as he sips from his drink. "I'm sure that Sasuke will appreciate it." Itachi was as well.

Naruto smiles at that. "Make sure he knows he can grab it." He stretches casually. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick." A bit too casually.

That was one Public Relations Specialist who was up to something. The Uchiha would bet his life on it. Now, he just had to figure out what it was because Itachi doubted this was just about the tomatoes.

"Right." Itachi nods as Gaara does the same.

* * *

Naruto was fast. The man probably could have been a professional runner, if he wanted to be. What he was doing in a corporation like this was a bit of a mystery. He certainly didn't seem like a 9 to 5er, but looks could be deceiving, Itachi supposed.

Damn it. This sucked, Naruto thinks to himself as he slides out of the cafeteria and towards Karin's Desk. He had hoped that he'd figure out if there was a candy cane or not without anyone about, but Sai was still there.

He was so not in the mood to deal with the artist's less than appropriate jokes. That were usually about a particular piece of the male anatomy. One that most people didn't discuss in public!

"Sai, what are you doing here?" Ino was now racing towards the artist. "Come on. You are eating lunch today, right?"

He had been saved by the Ino. Thank goodness though. The last person that Naruto wanted to find out about this was definitely Sai. It wasn't that he was a bad guy. It was just that he would blab to Sasuke and that would ruin all the fun.

"Of course." He smiles at her as the woman drags him off.

That was a close one. Too close really. Once Sai and Ino were firmly out of sight and earshot though, Naruto turns his attention right back to Karin. Knowing Sasuke, had probably already decided.

"So candy cane or no candy cane?" That was the question that was weighing so heavily on his mind at the moment.

Karin smiles at him as she shows him the candy cane. "I seriously would have guessed stockings, but I guess I was wrong." She shrugs and shakes her head in disbelief. "Suigetsu is going to be so damn smug now."

"Smug about what?" Kimimaro's voice makes them both jump about five feet in the air.

Shit! That guy was really creepy. He could move so damn silently. How did Jugo handle dating the stealth ninja. Well Kimimaro wasn't actually a ninja, but he sure was as quiet as one.

"Oh nothing." Karin smiles at the stunning enigma. "Suigetsu just said that candy canes were Sasuke's favorite holiday treat and well, I didn't believe him. Apparently, they are though."

"Oh." Kimimaro nods at that. "That does surprise me. I'm fond of fruitcake myself though." Seriously? "Have a nice day, I'm going to go see if Jugo wants to go get some seafood with me for lunch." No sooner had the words left the man's mouth than Kimimaro was already walking down the hall.

Naruto sighs in relief when the other man leaves and then he breaks out into a huge grin. "This is awesome!" Sasuke was into men. So that meant he had a chance to take him on a joyride in the sleigh at some point.

"Well for you it's awesome." Karin shakes her head. "I know a lot of women in this place who are going to be very disappointed when they find out he bats the other team." Yeah. That was true.

It might be naughty, but Naruto was more focused on doing his own internal happy dance. The girls would get over it. Eventually.

* * *

Gaara almost laughs as Sasuke comes over. He looked like a wet cat or something. He really was sulking over his precious tomatoes. Incredible, really.

"Relax." Itachi smiles slyly at him. "Naruto saved you a tomato salad."

Sasuke smirks at that. "Good." He sits down and immediately grabs the salad, much to Gaara's amusement.

These two were certainly going to ensure that things around the office were never boring. He knew that much for damn sure.

Of course, he had his own sexy Uchiha to keep him entertained. Naruto and Sasuke though were just an explosive combination. Maybe, he should prod Sasuke along though.

"So anything exciting happen today?" There was a chance that the raven haired man might just tell him outright.

Knowing Sasuke, he'd likely want to keep it himself though. Then again, the businessman could be extremely strategic and two (or three) heads were much better than one.

Sasuke finishes swallowing a mouthful of food and frowns. "Well I might have just done something stupid, but I guess curiosity got the better of me." Ah ha! So he was going to tell him what was going on.

That was good. This meant he could do some spying for Naruto and see if the other man was anywhere close in his guesses.

He'd have to play his cards right though. There was every chance that the Marketing Director might guess that the red head was a little too interested in his love life and put two and two together.

"What did you do this time?" Itachi quirks an eyebrow at him.

Sasuke shrugs and shows them the letter. "I got a Sexy Secret Santa for an admirer, I guess." Gaara was surprised that the other man was showing him the letter. Though that meant that Sasuke was well and truly stumped.

If he had any idea who his admirer was, the red head doubted that Sasuke would show them the letter. He was definitely an introvert by nature. Naruto was a different story though. That blonde was the very definition of an extravert.

"So you gave the receptionist a candy cane then?" Gaara glances at Sasuke hopefully.

He nods and shrugs. "I don't really see a reason to hide it. It's just I don't really tell my coworkers about my dating preferences." Ah. So that was it. Sasuke was against office romances.

Well at least for himself, anyway. He'd always been rather supportive of his relationship with Itachi. That probably meant there was a bit of wiggle room for Naruto to work with.

"Or anyone." Itachi laughs as he pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Like, I said Sasuke you really do need to find someone. Some people prefer to be on their own, but you aren't one of them."

This causes the other Uchiah to rub his forehead and grumble. "If I want a boyfriend, I'll find one." He glances at the letter. "Or I guess he might find me." So there was hope then. This truly was a Christmas Miracle.


	3. Christmas Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke tries to figure out who his Secret Santa is as he enjoys some Christmas Cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"Alright." Sasuke walks into Sharingan Corp and to one of the mailrooms. "If he's going to do it again, he's probably going to give Jugo the mail in the morning."

Possibly. Sasuke didn't really know. The fact that it was Jugo who gave him his mail might have been a fluke or it might be because his Secret Santa liked the big lug. It was hard to tell.

Still, it couldn't hurt to go on that assumption. "Jugo?" He must have looked like an idiot. Wearing his fancy suit into the mailroom when everyone else was in their standard uniforms.

"Morning, Sasuke." The other man tilts his head in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

He couldn't blame Jugo for assuming that. It was rare for 'Suits' to come down to a mailroom unless they were really anxious to get an important letter, file, memo, or something of that nature.

It wasn't that 'Suits' wouldn't socialize with rank and file employees and vice versa. Far from it. Kimimaro and Jugo's romance wasn't that out of the ordinary. It was more that no one wanted to be seen wasting time while on the clock.

"No." Sasuke shakes his head quickly. "It's not that. I was just wondering, if you could remember who gave you that Christmas Card yesterday."

The rumors were bound to start spreading as soon as he stepped out of the mailroom, but the Marketing Director didn't care. He had to know who was behind the candy cane card.

Jugo frowns at that as he tilts his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't see whoever sent it." He smiles at him in that serene way that he had. "Whoever it was just set the card on my desk with a note saying that it was supposed to go to you. I wasn't even in the room when they did it."

That sneaky son of a bitch. Hmm. Alright. Well played Mr. Candy Cane. So he hadn't let the mailman see him.

"I'm definitely not dealing with an amateur." Sasuke sighs at that thought.

Sadly, the businessman didn't realize he had said that out loud. "Well, of course not." A brunette named Tenten laughs softly. "Sharingan Corp. only hires the best of the best and Jugo is our best mailman."

That particular comment makes the giant blush. If Sasuke didn't know that Jugo was gay and in love with Kimimaro, he might have wondered if something was going on between them. It wasn't his business either way though.

That was just office gossip. "That's true." It wasn't his business, but Sasuke did like to maintain at least civil relationships with most of his coworkers. He's great at delivering the mail."

What else was there to say about that really? Jugo was rather dedicated to his job, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Sasuke had to figure out who this guy was.

"You're all going to make me blush." Jugo laughs, though beams at the praise.

"You're already blushing!" Lee grins at him as the bushy browed mailman strikes some dramatic pose that should have been impossible for a guy to do. "That's okay though. That's just the Power of Youth blooming in your cheeks."

"The Power of Youth?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that catchphrase. "What is he talking about?"

As soon as the question left his mouth, Sasuke immediately regretted it. "Nevermind." The fact that Tenten was now covering Lee's mouth so quickly spoke volumes.

"Right." Sasuke barely refrains from rolling his eyes. "Got it. Well Jugo, if you can tell me whoever is giving you stuff and asking you to send it to me. Alright?"

That would be the easiest way to figure out who it was. Sadly, this guy probably figured that the Uchiha was going to ask Jugo about who had given him the card. That or he had gotten lucky.

Sasuke suspected it was the former rather than the latter. He couldn't be sure though. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Alright." The orange haired man smiles at him as he begins sorting through the mail. "As long as it's not intended to be anonymous compliant, I can do that."

Yeah. The Marketing Directly highly doubted that this Sexy Secret Santa Game fell into that category. This guy was doing anything, but complaining. That much was for damn sure.

"It's not anything like that." He shakes his head. "Just someone playing Secret Santa is all."

There wasn't really any point in hiding that fact. Keeping a secret in an office work environment was nearly impossible. Sasuke had never really worked anywhere else, so he wasn't sure if other places had less gossip. He just knew that it took approximately two seconds for a rumor to form and the average rumor had a life expectancy somewhere between two days to two years.

"That's very youthful!" Lee beams at Sasuke.

The exuberant youth had managed to free himself from Tenten's hold. He didn't know whether to be impressed or disturbed at that really. That was one determined mailman.

"Um yeah." Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief. "I guess you're right about that. Well I'll see you guys later." It was time to get out of here before this got even weirder.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke makes a mad dash out of the mailroom and towards his office. Maybe, the whoever it was had just left something on his desk.

Yeah. That was probably what had happened so Sasuke sprints towards the elevator like a madman and presses the necessary buttons to get to his floor.

"I'm not waiting till Christmas to find out who left me the card." Sasuke crosses his arms as taps his foot impatiently and watches the numbers on the elevator slowly tick up. "There is no way in Hell that I'm waiting till Christmas." Fortunately, he was the only one alone in the elevator. So no one would think that he was some sort of lunatic that talked to himself. Thank goodness for small miracles, Sasuke Uchiha supposed.

* * *

"Fifty on my foolish little brother." Itachi smiles at Gaara, after breaking their kiss.

Naturally, he was referring to Sasuke's secret admirer. The elder Uchiha had every confidence in the world that the other man would figure out who was behind the card before Christmas.

Gaara smirks at that. "Fine. Fifty on the admirer fooling him until they reveal themselves." He looked rather adorable when his lip was slightly puffy from their latest makeout session.

Itachi couldn't believe he had even though of that phrase. Still, it was true. In so many ways, Gaara made the elder man feel as though he was a teenager again. Despite the fact, that he had already turned thirty.

"Deal." He caresses the red head's cheek. "Though you seem overly confident considering you're betting on a stranger." Which could mean only one thing. "You know who it is. Don't you?"

It was rather amusing to watch his lover squirm. Most of the time, Gaara tended to be on the stoic side. So drawing reactions out of him was nothing short of a delightfully entertaining challenge.

The Human Resource Manager quickly looks away. "I can't hide anything from you. Can I?" Absolutely not. That was just one of the many reasons why he was planning to propose to the other man, after all.

"No." He raises an eyebrow at that as he spins around lightly in the executive chair. "Who is it?" Itachi loved this chair. Black leather was definitely a favorite of his.

Gaara chuckles at that and rolls his eyes. "I can't tell you that because then you would know and you might tell Sasuke." Hmm. When his lover put it that way, it could genuinely become a conflict of interest rather quickly.

Itachi would be lying, if he said that he wasn't curious though. Over the years, his foolish little brother had had plenty of admirers. So had he for that matter, but they had always been so blunt about such things.

As far as he knew, no one had ever really tried the secret admirer route on either of them. "Just please tell me that it isn't Orochimaru?" The thought of that man panting after Sasuke was enough to make Itachi feel ill.

"It's not Orochimaru." Gaara nods at him reassuringly. He was such a good boyfriend. "He hardly keeps his Uchiha Fetish much of a secret. There wouldn't be a point in him doing something like this." That was true.

Itachi honestly didn't know what that man's obsession was. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Sasuke had a secret admirer to discover and he had a bet to win.

"Alright." The raven haired man nods his head agreeably. "I won't make you tell me who it is, but you can't tell Sasuke. Otherwise, that completely takes all of the fun out of it."

Gaara smiles slyly at that. "Understood." He brushes his lips against the other man's. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe we were about to do things that would traumatize Sasuke, if he were to walk in on us." Itachi smirks because it was true.

Office furniture had gotten a lot more interesting since he had started dating Gaara. He was also impressed by how durable that desk was. There were some perks to being kinda being your own boss.

* * *

Naruto smiles as he finishes putting the jar of cookies and the note on Sasuke's desk. "A little Christmas Magic goes a long way." He could easily use his magic to become invisible to cameras.

It was after all, one of the ways that his own father managed to stay hidden. If it wasn't for that neat trick, Santa probably would have gotten taken into police custody or something long ago.

"It's a romantic notion." Giving children toys by sneaking into their houses. "These days though, it'd be called Breaking and Entering." Well that's what it would be called, if Minato got caught. It was just that his father was good at not getting caught. Just like Pervy Sage had been.

"If that doesn't get his attention, nothing well." Naruto snickers as he quickly makes his way down the hall.

Man, did he love this red carpet. It was so wonderfully festive for the holidays, even if that wasn't why it had originally been chosen.

_Bing!_ Someone must be getting out of the elevator. Damn. This was going to suck. That could only mean one thing. Stampede!

"Sorry!" Yep. He called it. "It's alright." More and more people were coming up the stairs and through the elevators. There were probably a dozen or so people bumping elbows as they desperately tried to wiggle into their respective destinations. They really needed wider hallways.

"Shit!" There was a loud thud as someone falls over.

It was kinda amazing that it didn't happen more often, really. Naruto immediately darts towards the person who had been half trampled on and offers him his hand. "You alright?" Perhaps, unsurprisingly it was Sasuke.

Of course, he was going to try to get his office early. The man was obsessive about being fully aware of his surroundings. Not knowing who had given him the card must have been driving the businessman crazy.

"Yeah." Sasuke nods as he takes his hand. "I'm fine."

He wasn't the only one going crazy though. Naruto was definitely drowning in those dark eyes of his. Obviously, he was going to need a better word to describe them, but he couldn't really think straight when the other man was looking at him. (Pun fully intended).

Yes, Naruto knew that was a lame joke. Who could blame him though? Coming fact to face with the youngest Uchiha was something that was going to leave anyone at least a little tongue-tied. (Well unless you were Itachi, anyway).

"That's good." Naruto snickers at him. "You might want to watch that dirty mouth of yours though. You might end up on the Naughty List."

He was mostly joking through. It would take a Hell of a lot of cussing for only bad words to get you on the Naughty List. They had gotten far less strict about that over the centuries.

"Pft. Whatever." He rolls his eyes at the blonde. Though Naruto could tell there wasn't really any malice behind the action. "If I end up on the Naughty List, I can tell you that it is going to be for a better reason than that." He starts towards his office. "I'll see you later."

Naruto really hoped that was true. That sounded exciting. Maybe, they'd get that joyride in on the sleigh, after all.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke blinks. "A cookie jar?" There was seriously a cookie jar on top of his desk.

"Right." There was also another card.

It looked like his admirer was very quick on the draw. He was going to have to get here earlier, if Sasuke wanted to catch this guy. Oh well. Maybe, this would give him another clue.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke opens the card and begins reading. "I have to give him this much. The guy is pretty damn creative." This was a new one. That was for damn sure.

_**Dear Sasuke,** _

_**Glad it was candy canes. I was pretty worried that it was stockings, but alright. So here goes Day Two then.** _

_**Tis the season for them. So I got you a bunch of Christmas Cookies. Each cookie has a different word or phrase on it. Something that describes you or reminds me of you.** _

_**I know you don't really care for sweets, but everyone likes Christmas Cookies. Right? Anyway, you can leave any of your guesses with Karin. If you have any guesses for who I am.** _

_**Love, Your Secret Santa** _

Right. Christmas cookies. Apparently, that was code for sugar cookies that were shaped like reindeer, Santa Hats, Presents, Christmas Trees, and snowmen with words written on them.

"Smart." He probably should have seen that one coming, Sasuke thinks to himself smugly as he reads the first one.

It was on a reindeer cookie. He takes a small bite of it and continues looking. "Competitive." That one was on a Santa Hat. Alright. Sasuke would give the admirer that one. It was true.

There had to be like fifty cookies here though. Oh well. He could probably share some of them with the others in the Marketing Department. It'd probably be good for morale or whatever.

"Sexy." He reads a cookie in the shape of a Christmas Present. "Alright. That was also a given."

Sasuke takes another quick bite and continues sifting through the various cookies. So far they were all pretty standard. Nothing too outrageous. It was sweet. Like something a middle school or high school kid could do for their crush.

"Boss." Yeah. That was on a cookie. "I probably am considered their boss." That made sense.

Curiously, he takes out a few more to read them quickly. "Tomatoes?" Hmm. They must have known that tomatoes were his favorite food.

Maybe, he had spoken a bit too soon though about the whole innocent thing. "Bedroom eyes?" Alright. At least, it was still PG-13. "Sixty-Nine?!" Or not.

Alright. His admirer was a bit of a pervert. Still, these were pretty good cookies, even if Christmas Cookies weren't his thing. Unfortunately, Sasuke still didn't have a damn clue who the Cookie Lover actually was.

"Well, it's December 2nd." He still had plenty of time.

There was absolutely no way that he was waiting until Christmas to figure out who this guy was. That simply wasn't happening. After all, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't known as a genius for nothing.

* * *

That had been way too close. Naruto had almost gotten caught by Sasuke. Still, it had been worth it.

The blonde knew for a fact those Christmas Cookies were amazing. They had been baked by Mrs. Clause herself. (Aka Kushina Uzumaki).

That's when Naruto's phone beeps and he sighs. He knew exactly who was texting him. He loved his dad, but Minato didn't really care too much about time zones.

_**Your mother wants to know, if you'll be home for Christmas. ~ Minato.** _

Hmm. That was a good question. Naruto really didn't know. He was hoping that thing would be going pretty well with Sasuke by then, but would they be going well enough to bring him to the North Pole?

**I'm not sure. I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out. ~ Naruto.**

That was an honest answer, right? There was no point in lying to Santa. That damn list would rat him out. He just knew it. He could never get away with anything as a kid because of it.

"Whoops." Someone bumps into him as he was texting.

Naruto looks up and mentally breathes a sigh in relief that it was Sakura. "Hey." At least it wasn't Orochimaru or one of his little bootlickers. That or the Akatsuki.

Those guys were crazy. How Itachi ever ended up being one of them was something of a mystery. He'd have to ask Gaara about it later.

"It's alright." Naruto shoots her a million dollar grin. "It's not that big a hallway. You wouldn't believe the number of times that I've almost gotten run over. In fact, I had to help Sasuke earlier."

Seeing him go down had been pretty scary. Luckily, the sapphire eyed youth was pretty sure that he got brownie points for 'rescuing' his crush from being stomped to death.

"You had to help him with what?" The pink haired woman looks at him in confusion. "Is he okay?"

Oh right. The nurse had a thing for Sasuke too. That used to make him jealous, back when Naruto had a crush on her and he thought that Sasuke was straight.

Naruto was in the bisexual camp himself. He didn't discriminate, but hew as suddenly really happy that Sasuke was a candy cane kinda guy and not a candy cane and/or stockings man. Otherwise, the blonde never would have had a chance. (He liked Sakura, but the woman could be pretty damn vicious when she wanted to be).

"Yeah." Naruto nods at her. "He's fine. He just got knocked over in the stampede." It was only natural that Sakura would be concerned about Sasuke's health though.

The woman was a nurse. Sharingan Corp. was wealthy enough that it was able to keep a few emergency health care professionals on hand. Just in case someone needed C.P.R. or something even more serious than that. They were ready. That family really had thought of everything.

That was just another reason why Naruto was sure they were perfect for each other. Their families were both planners. At the North Pole, they had to plan for Christmas. At Sharingan Corp., they had to plan for well basically everything. (Including Christmas, though on a much, much smaller scale).

"Oh good." Sakura nods in relief and then blinks. "Well not, good, good. It's just good that he wasn't seriously hurt. Well you know what I mean."

Yeah. He understood completely. "Don't worry." The son of Santa grins at her. "I'll take very good care of him and make sure he doesn't get into anymore accidents." He'd also take care of Sasuke in other ways, but Sakura didn't need to know that.

* * *

Sasuke happens to peek out his office door as he munches on another cookie. "Seriously?" Naruto was into pink?

He was talking to Sakura now. Seemingly for a few minutes. It might have been nothing, but the Uchiha was almost certain that the blonde had a thing for the pinkette awhile back.

Not that he cared. Well at least that's what he was trying to tell himself. Naruto was probably straight anyway and this Secret Santa guy sounded awesome. It was shame though.

Itachi was probably right about the love thing. It wasn't love unless you wanted to strangle the other person at least half the time. Something to do with sexual tension according to his brother.

"Not sure how he would know." Sasuke rolls his eyes at the thought as he takes in the sight of the hot blonde. "I've never seen him and Gaara fight." Maybe, they're fights were done behind closed doors though.

Wait. Wait. That was bringing up some very bad mental images. Better to focus on the hot blonde for now, even if Naruto was straight that didn't mean he couldn't admire the eye candy. He was the very definition of a lovable, dumb blonde.

"Alright. That wasn't fair." Naruto wouldn't be in charge of their Public Relations Department, if he was an idiot. It was just that he loved to screw around so much, it was hard to think of him as much of an academic. "Whatever. Sakura couldn't handle him anyway." If Naruto asked her out, Sasuke gave them a week. Two tops.

Speaking of topping though, Sasuke looks back at the cookies. He couldn't help, but wonder where his Secret Santa came down on the issue. Most people varied at least somewhat in their preferences.

Few people were either exclusively dominant or submissive, but most did lean one way or another. It was hard to tell with this person. They were definitely making the first move, but in a secretive way. So it was really hard to say.

"Oh well the fireplace thing is looking pretty good about now." He really needed to take his mind off the probably straight blonde. "Thank you, Secret Santa." Sasuke shakes his head as he looks at another cookie and blinks. "Cold shower. Seriously?"


	4. Caroling and Another Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke receives a gift from his Secret Santa as he's blackmailed into going Christmas Caroling. Kisame and Suigetsu make a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and a special thank you in advance to all the people who gave me suggestions for gift ideas.

"Are you sure that Itachi is actually going to drag Sasuke with us for that?" Naruto was trying his best not to gape at Gaara in disbelief.

Sasuke and caroling just didn't seem like two things that would mix. Then again, this was Itachi they were talking about and it was December. Twas the season for Christmas Miracles and everything.

The red head nods. "Yes, he is." Wow. This was a first. "Every year, he tries to get Sasuke to go caroling with him and every year, Sasuke makes some sort of excuse." That was true. "Not this time though. Itachi is determined."

Right. Well that did give him an idea for a new gift. Gaara really was a genius.

"Well, I know Itachi." Naruto grins from ear to ear. "If he's determined about something, Sasuke is coming." Whether he liked it or not. "So I might as well get ready."

Gaara tilts his head in confusion. "How does one get ready for caroling?" This was one of the few times when Gaara was more innocent than him, it seemed. "It's not like you don't already have all the words memorized or something."

That was true. Naruto had grown up with Christmas Music. If he had wanted to, the blonde was sure he could have actually sung the songs backwards and in multiple languages.

"For a gift." He smiles at him. "I'll tell you later. I gotta hurry, if I'm going to beat Sasuke." With that thought in mind, Naruto sprints off.

There was nothing like love to get someone in the Christmas Spirit. Well unless you were Sasuke. Though Naruto was sure that he could help improve the Uchiha's Christmas Spirit soon enough.

"Alright." He looks around. "The coast is clear." Once he determines that, the blonde darts inside Sasuke's Office and uses his magic to become invisible.

There was still a chance that that the businessman might walk in on him leaving the gift on his desk and Naruto wasn't willing to risk that happening. It was times like this that he truly loved being Santa's son. (Well he always loved it, but Naruto especially love being Minato's son in times like this).

A minor flourish of his hand produced exactly what Naruto needed. "Scarves are easy." It didn't take much magic to make them or to write his note.

"Itachi, I am not going caroling!" Naruto was feeling tremendously pleased with himself until Sasuke walks into his office.

Not only that, but he walks into his office with his older brother. Damn it. This was so not good. The blonde could swear that the elder Uchiha had eyes in the back of his head or something.

Not that eyes would help him much in this context, but still. It was the principle of the thing. Now, his heart was pounding and he'd either have to wait until they left or try to sneak passed them.

Itachi shakes his head and crosses his arms. "Yes, you are." Uh oh. This was serious business. These two might be here for awhile. "I already told Gaara that you were going."

"Well that's your problem, not mine." Sasuke rolls his eyes as he slides out of his coat and sits at his desk. "You shouldn't have promised that I was coming without asking me."

That was a fair point. Still, his future lover should really get more into the Christmas Spirit. This was especially true because Naruto still fully planned on eventually taking the other man to the North Pole.

Sasuke would love it. Once, he processed the fact that the place actually existed. Naruto was sure of it.

The elder Uchiha apparently wasn't backing down this time. "It's just singing a bunch of Christmas Songs. It's not like I'm asking you climb Mount Everest." Naruto snickers at that.

To Sasuke, Christmas Caroling probably was like climbing a mountain. He really seemed to hate knocking on people's houses and singing to strangers. Naruto loved it though. He loved spreading holiday cheer to people.

"It's annoying and completely unnecessary." Sasuke rolls his eyes and then he blinks. "Itachi, did you hear something?"

Holy gingerbread men! Sasuke must have heard him. Damn. The man had really good hearing.

"Yes, I believe that I did." Itachi nods at Sasuke somberly. "The sound of you giving up and deciding to go caroling with us. If you don't, I won't fix your bike." Oh boy.

Now, that was a threat. Sasuke really loved his motorcycle and he didn't trust anyone to work on it other than Itachi. If that didn't do it, nothing would.

His future husband was now sulking. "Fine." Sasuke sighs dramatically as if he was about to undergo some form of torture. "One hour and then you'll fix my bike."

"That's better." Itachi smirks at him. "Oh and looks like your mail already arrived for the day. I'll see you later." That was all Itachi said before the sneaky Uchiha does what sneaky Uchihas do best. He snuck off and Naruto follows him out the door.

He had done what needed to be done. Another card and present had been safely delivered to his beloved's desk. Honestly, this was great practice for when he took over for his Old Man one day and got to drive that badass sleigh.

* * *

"So who do you think it is?" Suigetsu grins at Kisame.

There was no way that he was going to miss out on a chance to win another bet. He was on a winning streak. (Alright, so he had only one bet, but a streak had to start somewhere).

Kisame pauses for a moment as he looks up from reading the current document that the poor S.O.B. had been tasked with reading. "Well we're looking for someone who is into men and likely around the same age." That made sense. "I doubt very many older men would think of using a candy cane as a reference for that."

"That rules Orochimaru out then." The white haired man nods thoughtfully at that.

Which was frankly a relief. That guy was way too obsessed with Sassy's ass. Yeah. That was right. Suigetsu still called Sasuke, Sassy. Mostly because it drove him absolutely crazy.

His blue skinned partner in crime laughs. "Yeah. I'm sure that will make Sasuke sleep better at night." Yeah. So was Suigetsu.

Maybe, a restraining order was necessary. Then again, maybe not. Mr. Sannin had eventually gotten the memo that Itachi wasn't interested. So there was always the chance he'd stop creeping on Sassy.

"Me too." The violet eyed man nods vigorously. "Right. So young and into men." Sadly, that didn't narrow it down too much. They were still probably looking at dozens of possible candidates from that description.

Wait. That was it. This guy had an obsession with candy canes and he was gay. Suigetsu knew who it was.

"Sai!" It had to be the guy in charge of the Design Department or whatever the Hell that weirdo did. "I'm betting that it's Sai. He's the one who left Sassy the card."

Kisame shakes his head quickly. "I doubt it. Sai is straight." What. There was no way in Hell that Sai was straight.

"Alright. Well who are you betting on?" Let Kisame have his delusions though.

It would make it easier for him to win. Suigetsu certainly wasn't going to turn down easy money. It wasn't like he needed the cash, but it was always nice to have a little extra unexpected income and to lord his victory over his teammate when he won a bet.

Of course, their first bet had lasted a long time. Sasuke just didn't want to give any real hints about what he preferred. Candy canes or stockings. He was a stubborn bastard that way.

"Naruto." Kisame grins at him as if it was obvious. "Those two fight like cats and dogs. Probably because of all that unresolved sexual frustration between them."

Hmm. That was a fair point. "Interesting theory, but there's just one problem with it." One glaring problem actually.

Kisame quirks an eyebrow at him. It was obvious that he didn't see what the issue was. Which just made this all the more hilarious in Sugietsu's view.

"Naruto is straight." He laughs madly.

There was no way that his friend was going to win their second bet. Not this time. That prize money was all his and would go a long way towards helping Suigetsu buy that wicked cool samurai sword that he saw online.

"Blondie isn't straight." The larger office worker shakes his head. "Naruto swings both ways. It's Sai that prefers the stockings."

What? There was just no way. "Really?" He blinks. "Naruto likes guys and girls?" That was honestly surprising, but Kisame said it in such a matter of fact way that Suigetsu was having a hard time not believing him.

"Yeah." Kisame nods again. "He dated Haku there for a little while."

Suigetsu wasn't sure that counted. "He might have thought Haku was a girl. I know that I did when I first saw the guy." To be fair, the doe eyed man was prettier than most of the girls that worked here (or anywhere).

"No. He knew that Haku had a candy cane." Kisame pauses and adds. "Probably a good thing that the guy found another job. I can't imagine that Sasuke would react well to Blondie working with his ex."

That was just hard to wrap his mind around. It was hard for Sugietsu to imagine someone who was more different than Haku than Naruto, but apparently opposites really did attract.

"Right." He smiles at him. "I'm still sure that it's going to be Sai. So how much did you wanna bet this time?"

Kisame smirks at him, his face filled with confident. "A thousand." What? The man must have been out of his mind. "Unless, of course you're scared." He was so not scared.

"I'm not scared." Suigetsu gives him a dirty look for that comment. "You're on. A thousand bucks on it being Sai who is trying to get into Sasuke's pants. After all, that guy is way too obsessed with candy canes for him not to be gay."

His friend nods his head. "Alright." The fact that Kisame's smirk hadn't wavered yet was troubling though. "You're on. I guess we'll find out who it was soon." That was true. "The card did say by Christmas."

Yeah. Whoever this guy was, he was definitely festive. Which might be exactly what Sassy needed to get that giant stick that had been lodged up his ass, since well ever.

* * *

Damn Itachi. Why was his brother so sneaky? That bastard knew how much he loved his bike.

"Whatever." He sighs as he looks on his desk and sees another card and a scarf. "Well at least, I got another clue about my secret admirer."

That was something. He could worry about strangling Itachi later. After all, it wasn't brotherly love until you threatened to strangle your brother at least half a dozen times.

"Let's see what they left for me this time." Sasuke smiles as he opens the card and begins reading.

_**Dear Sasuke,** _

_**I know how much you hate caroling, but you really should try to get into the spirit. Anyway, the scarf will keep you warm while you're on your singing adventures. Don't worry, if everything goes well I'll be the one keeping you warm instead by November.** _

_**Love, Your Sexy Secret Santa.** _

He knew about the Christmas Carols? Hmm. Would a regular employee know that? Sasuke didn't think so, but then again it was hard to tell who Itachi had already told.

"I guess it's useful." He smiles as he looks at the scarf, though he was soon groaning at it.

It was extremely seasonal to put it mildly. A red scarf with reindeer on it. Sasuke decides to take another look at the card and that's when he notices there was more written on it.

**P:S: I choose reindeer because I'm a real animal sometimes. If you know what I mean ;)  
**

"He really is such a pervert." Sasuke almost couldn't believe it. "A ridiculously corny one, but a pervert."

It felt so familiar though. Like Sasuke should recognize this style, but he just couldn't place it. A stupid joke. Something that Naruto would do.

"Too bad he's straighter than Jiraiya." Sasuke shrugs.

It was probably for the best. They'd drive each other absolutely nuts. Then again, there was always makeup sex. That could work and he did seem to know how to handle big sticks. The blonde was a good pool player.

He really needed to stop this. It wasn't going to happen and at this rate, his Secret Santa wasn't going to be the only one in need of a cold shower.

"You busy?" Kabuto walks into Sasuke's Office and makes him twitch.

The idiot shouldn't walk into his office until he knew whether or not the Uchiha was busy. Normally, Sasuke didn't really mind people peeking in. Kabuto was an exception though.

"Yes. Go away." Preferably, forever.

The silver haired man rolls his eyes and then smirks as his gaze lands on the scarf. "That's very festive." Four eyes was having a little bit too much fun with this.

Sasuke knew that nickname was wrong. It was utterly juvenile and he didn't care if people had glasses. It was just that Kabuto brought out his inner, mean chibi. The one who was five years old and liked to take cheap shots like that.

Kabuto chuckles. For a genius, the man certainly could be an idiot sometimes. "Charming as ever." It was like he possessed absolutely no survival instincts.

"Whatever. What did you want?" Sasuke was doing his best not to twitch.

He really should speak to his father about firing this guy. "Oh stop glaring at me like that, Sasuke. It really doesn't suit you." Immediately. "Besides, as Orochimaru says you look much better with a smile on your face."

That was just too damn bad. Sasuke didn't exist to help that freak feel better. He grabs his pen and clutches it. Better the pen than Kabuto's face.

"I'll glare as much as I like." Hopefully, he wouldn't end up snapping said pen though. "You seem to forget that I am your supervisor." That would be a shame. It was a nice pen.

Kabuto shakes his head and smiles. "Oh I never forget that. I just know that you're too proud and rational to fire someone because you disliked them on a personal level, if they excel at their job." He was right about that. Smug bastard. He was an even bigger bastard than Itachi about the caroling.

"Do you really want to bet your job on that?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Because you're about to. I can always say that you were harassing me because you are." The creep.

For a moment, it seemed that Kabuto might actually balk at that. Tragically, the youngest Uchiha's luck had never been that good. "You wouldn't. Anyway, the security footage is looking weird in your office." The security footage?

"What do you mean?" Kabuto plays it for him. "It just stopped working for like ten minutes. You weren't in there and then you were." That was strange. "It's only the time stamps that changed. It's like someone edited it out or something, but there is no sign that the stuff has been tempered with."

Edited it out? That wasn't possible. The guards were watching those sorts of things around the clock and Sasuke damn sure knew that a security guard wouldn't have been dumb enough to pull this.

"I'll look into it." He glares at the other man. "Now, go."

That time, it actually worked. It looked like his luck was finally changing. Hmm. Maybe, he'd have another Christmas Cookie or something to celebrate this momentous occasion and then he'd go to the gym to work off said cookies.

* * *

Minato shakes his head in disbelief. What was he going to do with his son? This was really not how a Clause was supposed to act.

_Naruto Uzumaki used Christmas Magic to become invisible and plant a gift in Sasuke Uchiha's Office. In addition to this, he altered the security footage to ensure that no one saw him place the gift in the Uchiha's Office._

"I think it's cute." Kushina smiles at her husband.

Yes, it was cute. It was also dangerous though. What were they supposed to do, if Naruto got caught?

Sharingan Corp. wasn't a Mom and Pop Shop. They had security guards, cameras, and goodness only knows what, everywhere. Naruto was playing with fire and they all knew it.

"I'm glad that he has a crush." That was normal. "I was a bit worried that he had taken the breakup with Haku a little more hard than was normal." A little worried was an understatement.

"Oh. He's young." The red head smiles at Minato as she places her hand on his shoulder. "Every kid takes things like that harder than they should." That may be true, but not every kid had magic.

Not every kid was Santa's son. Naruto had to be more careful. The secrets of the North Pole were not meant to be shared with everyone.

"Yes, he is." Minato sighs. "But he's also our son."

It was good to have things like Holiday Movies to make people believe in them. It was not good to have people seriously be looking for them who were older than say twelve.

Twelve year olds and under were cute. They weren't actually going to get anywhere though. Once you got a smart thirteen year old hacker or something though, well that's when things got more dicey. Kids these days.

Kushina kisses his cheek. "Don't worry so much about him." She smiles at her husband. "He's a good boy. He just likes to get into trouble like his father sometimes."

"I do not get into trouble." Minato rolls his eyes.

Mrs. Clause raises an eyebrow at that. "Oh really? What about that one time in the sleigh with those handcuffs?" Oh that…well that was on their Honeymoon. Minato didn't think that it was really fair to count that one.

"That was our Honeymoon!" He flails in protest.

Kushina laughs at his flabbergasted expression. "Yes, it was." She smiles slyly at him. "It was also rather enjoyable and we didn't end up on the Naughty List that year. So I'm sure that Naruto will be fine and he'll probably bring this Sasuke to the North Pole for Christmas dinner."

Oh boy. That was always a gambling. Bringing someone to the North Pole, that was. Oh well. He supposed they could always wipe Sasuke's memories, if that didn't work out. Naruto would be devastated though.

"Alright." He crosses his arms and sighs. "We'll proceed with caution." Wait. What was that about handcuffs? "Now, what was that you were saying about handcuffs? Do we still have those?"

"Of course, we still have the cuffs." Kushina laughs as she runs off and Minato chases after her.

He might as well enjoy some quality time with his wife before work got too hectic. Things were already kicking into high gear since Thanksgiving was over, but they were about to get a whole lot more crazy. They always did, this time of year.


	5. Wouldn't It Be Easier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke asks the most obvious question of all as he tries to figure out who his Secret Santa is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

This was really not how Sasuke wanted to spend his Friday night. Not that he had anything in particular planned, but the youngest Uchiha definitely didn't want to go freaking caroling.

"Sasuke, stop sulking." Itachi shakes his head in amusement. "If you look at the people we're singing to that way, they'll think you're some kind of serial killer."

Alright. Maybe, he should be a little less outwardly irritated. Those people were victims. Just like him. It's not like any of them asked random strangers to show up at their door and to start singing for no real reason. Well other than the fact it was now December 3rd.

Gaara chuckles as the four of them head off. "That is a nice scarf though." Sasuke tries his bestg not to blush or twitch at that.

Itachi and Gaara knew about his secret admirer. "Thanks." Naruto didn't and it was going to stay that way.

Naruto might be straight, but that wouldn't make it any less awkward. Sasuke's favorite eye candy, really shouldn't find out about the secret santa before he even knew who the guy was. The blonde would probably try to help him or something and that would just be more salt in the wound.

"Are you afraid that you're voice can kill birds or something?" Naruto tilts his head at that. "I've never actually heard you sing. You know guys, maybe there is a reason why he hates caroling so much."

That was it. Mr. Blue Eyes might be Sasuke's crush, but that didn't meant that the Uchiha didn't seriously contemplate gagging him at least half the time. His voice did not kill birds and that made no sense anyway. This was December.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke rolls his eyes at the blonde. "All the birds have flown south for the winter." He seriously would never understand how Naruto's mind worked. "So why would that be the problem? Oh and my voice is just fine."

It wasn't as if the raven haired man was planning to be a famous singer or anything, but Sasuke knew that he was at least average when it came to singing. Probably a bit above average.

Naruto grins at him cheekily. "Well if that isn't the problem, then caroling shouldn't be a big deal for you." That sneaky blonde.

Sasuke crosses his arms and looks out the window of the car. "Fine, but I'm only doing this for an hour." That sexy idiot had just tricked him. Which made Sasuke an even bigger idiot, he supposed.

Itachi and Gaara both chuckle as the car continues on its way. "Well I'd say that Naruto won that battle." Thankfully, it was Gaara and not his brother who said that.

It would suck, if his own brother had betrayed him. "Can it, Strawberry." The red head, he half expected. Gaara was probably closer to Naruto than him anyway.

"What did you just call me?" The Human Resource Manager was trying his best not to gape at Sasuke. "Itachi, did you tell him that you call me that when we're alone?!" A fact that made it very hard for Sasuke not to smirk.

Itachi laughs as he tries to avoid Gaara swatting him. "I might have let it slip once or twice." He smiles at his lover. "You have red hair and you smell like strawberries. It's not that hard to guess."

Gaara blinks at that. "I smell like strawberries?" The look on the normally stoic man's face was enough to make both Sasuke and Naruto snicker. "Seriously?"

The elder Uchiha Brother nods and gives him a brief kiss on the cheek. "Yes, you also taste like them." Sasuke didn't need to know that last part. He really didn't need to know that last part.

Naruto grins at Sasuke. "So if Gaara tastes like strawberries, I guess that means you taste like tomatoes." Wait. What?

Yeah. He really didn't understand Naruto sometimes. He was lucky that he was hot and funny. Funny in the 'I may or may not be forced to strangle this ham later' sorta way.

"I doubt it." He shakes his head and Sasuke was tremendously relived when they arrived at their destination. "Alright. I guess we're here." He unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car.

Itachi nods as the others join him out of the car. "Yes, try not to frighten the elderly with your horrific singing, Sasuke." That bastard. He didn't need both Itachi and Naruto ganging up on him.

"I was about to say the same to you." Sasuke smirks at his older brother.

That's when Gaara gives him a rather quizzical look. "What are you talking about?" Damn. There went his joke. "Itachi is an excellent singer." Of course, he was an excellent singer. There were very few things that the man wasn't' excellent at. It was a bit annoying sometimes, really.

"Gaara, it was a joke." The raven haired businessman sighs. "Let's just go and get this over with." Sasuke wraps his ridiculously festive scarf around himself tighter as if to ward off the impending evil that was Christmas Caroling. "I promised an hour and knowing Itachi, he'll probably mandate that it is an hour of singing and not an hour standing around yapping."

Itachi chuckles at that and nods. Yes, that's exactly what he thought. It was times like these, that Sasuke kinda wished the whole Santa thing was for real.

If it was, that would have been amazing karma. If his perfect older brother ended up on the Naughty List. Itachi would freak the Hell out at that and the look on their parents' faces would be priceless.

* * *

Minato chuckles as he notices a new addition to his list. He didn't think that it counted as a strike against Sasuke, but a little old fashioned sibling rivalry was rather amusing.

"Minato, do we have anymore carrots and apples for the reindeer?" Kushina walks over to him. "One of the reindeer is pregnant and is having some cravings."

He nods as he gestures towards some baskets filled with them. "I had a feeling that she'd be going through that again pretty soon." Some things really were like clockwork.

"Great." The red head smiles as she grabs a basket. "You're looking particularly jolly today. Any reason?"

He laughs like he had a bowl full of jelly in his stomach and shows her the list. "Oh just Naruto's crush having a few adorably childish thoughts about his brother." The boy was feisty. He was well suited for Naruto.

Thankfully, humans didn't really seem to notice when different Santas were put into play. So Santa highly doubted that anyone would even notice when Naruto married a man. They'd all probably go on believing that it was Mr. and Mrs. Claus up at the North Pole.

Certainly, Minato knew that he didn't fit the classical Santa appearance with his blonde hair and athletic build. Not to mention the fact that he and Kushina were only middle aged and the Clauses were generally portrayed as an elderly couple.

"Oh that is cute." Kushina looks over his shoulder and laughs at the list. "Very cute."

With any luck, that random thought would be the spark of something. Naruto had fallen for something of a cynic. Sasuke definitely suffered from holiday burnout, but that wasn't anything that they couldn't fix.

After all, they were the Clauses. Christmas Miracles were kinds what they did. Well that and delivering lots of presents. A ridiculously high number of presents as with the dawning of this technological area, it took more and more to satisfy children these days. He really missed the days when all it took was as doll or a bike to satisfy most kids.

"Yes, I do think that his little Secret Santa thing is quite clever." Though Minato still believed it would have been easier just for his son to tell the Uchiha how he felt. "It's just like Naruto though. He always has to do things the hard way." The man was just like his mother in that respect.

Not that Minato would ever be foolish enough to tell Kushina that. His wife did love to play rough with her love taps as he called them. Her taps which weren't really taps, but he was getting off track here.

Kushina bites her lower lip at that. "When he takes Sasuke to the North Pole, we can always erase his memories if worse comes to worst." She playfully punches his shoulder. "So don't worry about things like that yet. It's way too early. You know?"

Yeah. It was way too early now, but Christmas was coming. Naruto was about to make his move and unfortunately, that meant things were going to get remarkably complicated in the relatively near future.

It was December 3rd. That meant they had twenty-two days till Christmas and knowing Naruto, he probably had quite the elaborate plan cooked up to win over his cynic.

"Yeah." He smiles at her. "I know. Come on. Let's go give our pregnant reindeer some apples and carrots." That would at least give them something useful to do for the moment.

Kushina nods as she and Minato walks off hand in hand. The older blonde could only hope that one day soon, his son would have this. Someone to walk by his side as they went off to feed the reindeer and to keep him from getting cold at night. Someone to love (and possibly someone who was really good at baking cookies).

* * *

To say the least, watching Sasuke carol on Friday had been amusing. Sadly, it had also been a bit frustrating because after that, Naruto hadn't seen his favorite bastard the rest of the weekend.

It was frustrating. He could only leave his gifts and notes during workdays. While the blonde certainly knew the Uchiha's address, Naruto didn't want to go that far as to mail him something. That might blur the line between romantic Secret Santa and scary stalker.

"Well at least it's Monday." The Claus smiles at the thought as he darts towards Sasuke's Office.

He'd never been so happy about it being Monday before. There really was something to this whole secret admirer thing.

That's when the young man notices something strange. "That's weird." There was a card on Sasuke's desk and it wasn't from him. Naruto knew that for a fact. Not only that, but he clearly recognizes Sasuke's handwriting.

_**Dear Secret Santa,** _

_**I can't believe I just wrote those words, but whatever. It's obvious that you're going to keep coming to my desk with these gifts and notes until Christmas rolls around or I guess who you are.** _

_**I still have no idea how you're getting in and out without me seeing you, but alright. You're a Ninja Secret Santa. Got it. Wouldn't it be easier just to tell me who you are?** _

_**I appreciate the gifts and everything. The cookies were good and the scarf was useful when my brother drug me through the absolute Hell that is caroling, but do you really want to dance around each other for the better part of a month?** _

_**Just leave your answer where you usually leave your gifts. I'll see it when I get into the office. I should probably be concerned that you can get in and out so easily, but I'm not too worried. The most that you've done so far is to leave me perverted messages on Christmas Cookies.** _

_**Sasuke.** _

Naruto wasn't sure whether he should laugh or be a bit worried. Sasuke had never been the most patient person. So really, the blonde probably should have expected this.

"Hmm." He had a decision to make. "To tell him or not to tell him?"

Nah. It was way too early. Sasuke was used to having people throw themselves at him. At least this way, the blonde knew that his sexy bastard was thinking about him regularly.

"I'll just keep playing this game for now and leave him a note with the skates." Yeah. That sounded like a good idea.

_**Dear Sasuke,** _

_**You really are a classic example of someone with a Type A Personality. Yeah. It would be easier to tell you, but that would take half the fun out of it.** _

_**That and if anyone needs a dose of the Christmas Spirit, it's probably you. Are you like this during lovemaking too? Do you prefer to skip straight to dessert?** _

_**It's cool if you are. I'm pretty flexible about that sort of thing, but I like to go for a full course meal when it comes to that. Anyway, I'll definitely be all over you underneath the mistletoe soon. If you're interested when you find out who I am.** _

_**Love, Your Secret Santa.** _

That sounded good. Well at least for now, anyway. With that thought in mind, Naruto leaves a pair of skates in Sasuke's size on his desk.

Knowing their friends, ice skating was going to happen. Much like the caroling, Sasuke would probably protest. His efforts would get him nowhere though.

"Suigetsu really does like ice skating." Naruto chuckles at the thought.

It made sense in a strange way. Really, that was about as close to swimming as one could get this far North during the winter. This wasn't Florida or whatever.

"Sasuke, I'm telling you that you're not going to catch him." Gaara chuckles at his friend as the two of them walk into his office together.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "If you weren't dating Itachi, I'd probably guess it was you." Oh boy. "You're way too invested in this."

This might not end well. Thank goodness for the invisibility spell. It was really the main thing that was saving Naruto's ass when he got stuck in these uncomfortable situations.

"Well you're the brother of the love of my life." Gaara smiles at him as he sits on the desk. "Of course, I'm invested in your love life."

That was a very nice save, Naruto thinks to himself. A very, very nice save. That was probably why Gaara was in charge of Human Resources. He was great at that whole solving problems on the spot thing.

Sasuke snorts as he sits down in chair. "I guess. If Itachi loves to meddle in my love life, it's only natural that you'd copy him." He blinks as he sees the skates. "Looks like he struck again."

Gaara laughs at that and nods as Sasuke begins reading the card. He sighs and shakes his head. The game was still on.

"What's it say?" The red head looks at his friend curiously.

Sasuke shakes his head. "He's not going to tell me and the guy is still a pervert." He tries to look casual, but Naruto could see that the other man's lips were twitching upwards in amusement.

Yes, that was a good sign. Sasuke was still totally into him. Well at least into his Secret Santa anyway.

"Do you have any idea who it is?" Gaara smiles at him.

Sasuke shakes his head. "I know it's probably a gay guy and he has to work here. One of the Christmas Cookies said I was his boss." Yeah. Those cookies were a great idea. Naruto had just known that they would be!

Gaara nods at that. "That could be almost anyone though." Yeah. True. "Anyway, you should probably put your stuff away. We've got a staff meeting we have to get to in about a half hour."

Shit! Naruto had totally forgotten about that. As soon as those two left, he'd have to move it. There was no way that he was going to make a bad impression on his Sexy Bastard by being late.

"You're right." Sasuke scribbles something onto the card and heads off with Gaara towards the meeting.

Naruto smiles when he reads what it says. That was just like Sasuke. Short and to the point.

**Dear Secret Santa,**

**Alright. If you want to play it the hard way, we can. I'll figure out who you are before Christmas anyway.**

**Sincerely, Sasuke.**

* * *

It was fun to watch Itachi's brother get so riled up about this. Truly, this was all delightfully entertaining in Gaara's mind. Well at least, that would be the case until Sasuke decided to go postal.

"You'll figure it out." The red head nods at him. "I know you were. You didn't get that fancy Ivy League Degree just by sitting still and looking pretty."

Sasuke swats the Human Resource Manager upside the head at that. That was fine though. Gaara probably should have seen that one coming. It was Sasuke, after all.

"Itachi is rubbing off on you way too much." Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief.

Gaara smirks at that. He couldn't resist such an easy opening. "Actually, we both enjoy said rubbing with great frequency." Sasuke really did make it too easy sometimes.

Not that the other businessman could blame the guy. Gaara would have gotten rather green around the gills, if he had to listen to the graphic details about Kankuro's lovelife.

Did that mean that he wasn't going to taunt Sauske though? Absolutely not. It was too much fun not to do so.

"Gaara, seriously I didn't need to hear that." Sasuke makes a face. "I just had breakfast and I don't feel like throwing it up at the thought of you and my brother playing reindeer games with each other."

Ha. That was a good sign. Naruto was already having an impact on Sasuke. He just didn't know it yet.

With any luck, this would all be settled by the time Christmas rolled around. Hell, Sasuke might even get to go to the North Pole. Now, that would be something really incredible.

"I'll keep that in mind." Gaara snickers. "It would have been funny to see you throw up on Sai or Suigetsu though."

Sasuke pauses for a moment. "If it was on either of them, it might be worth throwing up just to see the look on their faces." That was true.

They each had it coming for different reasons. Suigetsu loved to pull people's legs and Sai well his candy cane jokes were getting on Gaara's last nerves. If he wasn't so good at his job, the red head knew that Sai would have gotten into some very serious trouble by now what with his dumb comments.

"That's true." Gaara smirks at Sasuke. "Just think about it for awhile. It could be fun." He pauses and adds. "Oh and Suigetsu and Kisame are betting again on your lovelife. Just so you know."

Sasuke twitches at that. Really, winding an Uchiha up was one of the most amusing hobbies that one could have. They were normally such a stoic bunch, until you knew exactly what buttons to press.

Gaara had found that out the hard way. Trial and error with Itachi, but now he knew what to do to drive his lover crazy in every way possible. Both the everyday annoyances that drove the elder man batty and in the more sensual way. He hadn't been lying to Sasuke about the rubbing.

"Again?!" The raven haired business executive was staring at Gaara in disbelief.

The red head could only nod as he opens the door to the meeting room. "Yes, again. This time they're betting on who your Secret Santa is." His words were spoken only in a whisper. Just in case anyone else was there early.

"I guess that makes sense." Sasuke groans and rubs his tempers. "I am going to find out who it is though."

Gaara nods in agreement. "Of course, you'll find out." He smirks at Sasuke. "On December 25th."


	6. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke gets dragged into going ice skating as he continues trying to guess who his Secret Santa is.

It was rather amusing watching his brother sulk. Itachi had never seen Sasuke sulk this much. Frankly, it was strangely adorable. It was as if his foolish little brother had transformed back into a child or something as he puts on his skates.

"You'll figure it out." Itachi smiles at him. "Besides, if worse comes to worst, the said it themselves. Your Secret Santa will tell you who he is on Christmas." It was all rather cute and romantic in his opinion.

That and so festive. This Secret Santa was exactly the sort of person that Sasuke needed to get into the holiday spirit.

Sasuke sighs as he stands up and shakes his head. "I have no idea how he's getting in and out of my office so easily." Hmm. That was true and potentially a bit disturbing. "It's driving me crazy though."

"Well perhaps we should start with the basics." Itachi smiles at him. "You should make a list of all the men in our company that you know of who have an interest in other men." That did seem like the most prudent thing to do in a situation like this.

The raven haired man tilts his head as he considers that and adjusts his scarf. Sasuke always did that. He tilted his head whenever he was thinking really hard about something or had been thrown for a loop. Clearly, that was precisely what was going on now.

"I guess I could." Sasuke begins lazily skating and testing out the ice underneath his feet. "That's assuming that I know all of them. Not everyone wears their heart on their sleeve." Well more like their sexuality on their sleeve in this case, but Itachi knew that was more a technicality than anything else.

That was still a fair point. "Alright. Well I think that was can safely assume it is someone who works with us based on what you've told me so far." Hmm. Who could it be? "Do you have any guesses?"

Sasuke looks like he was about to start sulking more at that, but he tries to compose himself. Dignity was important to their family. Otherwise, they wouldn't have such a successful corporation.

"Not really." The raven haired man sighs. "Do we know anyone who is good at baking cookies?"

That was an interesting angle, but Itachi doubted that would lead Sasuke to his secret Santa. "They could have bought the cookies, Sasuke." For obvious reasons.

"Itachi, I doubt the man actually went to a damn bakery and said, give me a cookie with sixty-nine and a cold shower written on it." Sasuke scoffs at him.

Hmm. That would be awkward. The COO had to grant his brother that much.

"Well it's still possible they could have had a friend make them." Itachi shrugs. He wouldn't give up that easily. "What else do we know about the guy?"

"That he's a pervert." Sasuke nods sagely and Itachi groans.

This was going to take awhile. How were they ever going to figure out who Sasuke's Secret Admirer was at this rate?

"Well you said that you wrote to him and he responded." Perhaps, they would have to take drastic measures. "If you can get him to keep responding, he might unintentionally give you a clue."

That prompts his brother to grin at him and spin him around happily. "That's genius." Yes, that was also well rather strong. Sasuke must have been hitting the gym recently to be able to spin Itachi around.

"Of course, it's genius." Itachi smiles smugly as Sasuke sets him down. "There is a reason why I became a COO this early on."

"You mean other than Father runs the company?" The other Uchiha smirks at him.

Itachi twitches at that and pokes Sasuke's forehead. His brother really could be so foolish sometimes. He knew damn well that Itachi had earned that position. It was just a happy coincidence that the CEO was their father.

* * *

"He's getting really impatient." Naruto grins at Gaara. "He already wrote me and we're not even a third of the way through."

Surely, that was a sign that it was destiny. Sasuke wouldn't be that wound up, if he didn't like him. Well at least the idea of him and besides, the sexy bastard was wearing his scarf. That had to mean something. Right?

The red head chuckles as they make their way towards the lake where they would be skating. "Well Sasuke has never really been that patient of an individual to begin with." That was true. That kinda came with the territory of being a businessman though.

"Right, Strawberry." The sapphire eyed man rolls his eyes at Gaara playfully. "Either way, we really shouldn't keep them waiting. I wonder if he'll be wearing the skates I gave him."

Gaara gives Naruto a dirty look for that comment, but the blonde just laughs as he makes a mad dash towards the lake Gaara could be mad all he wanted. That Strawberry nickname was pure gold. There was no way that he wasn't going to use it.

"Naruto." The Human Resource Manager was now growling at him. "Get back here!" Not that that would stop Naruto. He had sexy bastard to get to.

As he got closer, Naruto notices something with great glee. Sasuke was indeed wearing his skates and the scarf. Yes, they were totally meant to be. This was going to be so awesome.

"We'll be making out under the mistletoe in no time." The Claus laughs as he races towards the Uchiha Brothers.

One of which was already skating. Naturally, that was Sasuke because Itachi was still getting his expensive skates on. The ridiculously complicated ones. Supposedly, the were the best on the market, but Naruto knew better. Nothing beat a little Christmas Magic.

* * *

Kisame had absolutely no idea how he had gotten roped into this. "Sugietsu, this is a bad idea." Sure, he was a damn good swimmer. That didn't mean he'd be a good skater though.

"Oh stop being such a scaredy cat." Suigetsu grins at him, displaying his impossibly sharp teeth. "If Karin can do it, you can do it."

The red headed woman gives him a dirty look. "What's that supposed to mean?" Those two would never stop fighting like cats and dogs, Kisame decides.

Whatever. He wasn't getting in the middle of this. He'd rather try skating than breaking up another of their lovers' spats. The strangest thing about them was he didn't think they were actually lovers.

"All that sexual tension between the two of you is going to boil over." He snorts in amusement as they make their way towards the benches that surrounded the lake. "Just make out and get it over with." The blue skinned man shakes his head as he laces up his skates.

"Are you out of your mind?!" They were both looking at him as if he had grown a second head. "There is no way that I would ever date a harpy." Suigetsu rolls his eyes at the very thought.

Karin crosses her arms over her chest and glares daggers at Suigetsu. "Like I would date someone like you." Oh yeah. Those two were going to have lots and lots of makeup sex at some point.

"Whatever the two of you say." Kisame smirks as he stands up and puts some earmuffs on to muffle the sounds of their bickering. "Just get out of my way, I'm going to try skating." With that being said, he tries to skate off onto the lake.

He makes it about twenty feat before he falls over and slides right into someone. Who fell into someone else. Oops.

* * *

"WATCH OUT!" Sasuke hears Kisame's warning a split second too late.

The giant falls onto him and the Uchiha was helpless to stay upright. He probably would have fallen onto the ice, if it wasn't for him falling onto someone else.

"Sorry about that, Itachi." His brother must have tried to prevent Sasuke from landing on his ass. "I didn't mean to get you there. How badly are you scratched up?"

Ice was no joke sometimes. Not only was it cold, but it was slippery and it could kick your ass. Never underestimate the power of Mother Nature.

To Sasuke's surprise, he found himself staring down into a pair of vivid blue eyes. Those were definitely not his brother's eyes. Naruto?

"How did you get here so fast?" He blinks.

Sasuke hadn't even seen the blonde on the ice. He knew that Gaara and Naruto were coming to join them soon, but the Uchiha hadn't seen hide, nor hair of them until Naruto was underneath him.

Naruto laughs and smiles up at him. "I was on my school's track team." Right. He should have tried out for the Olympics. "I saw that you were going down and wanted to catch you, but I guess you caught me instead."

Well that was one way to look at it. It was really more like Sasuke had crashed into the other man. Still, the way Naruto said it sounded much better for his pride. So Sasuke would go with it.

"You two alright?" Gaara was now racing into the lake." Shit. I saw you both go down. Did you break anything?"

It was a logical question. That certainly wasn't outside the realm of possibility. Still, Sasuke felt fine. Apparently, so did Naruto. Well at least his chest felt very nice under Sasuke's arms.

He might be covered up in a coat, but even the coat couldn't hide the fact that Naruto must have worked out. A lot. Those were some nice muscles, that the Uchiha felt underneath that coat. Very nice ones in fact.

"No, we're okay." Naruto smiles at Gaara and then at Sasuke. "So I guess this means you're falling for me, huh?"

Sasuke blinks at that. He wasn't sure if Naruto was actually flirting with him or just making a tacky joke.

"More like Kisame is shoving me into you." He shakes his head and offers the other man his hand. "You sure you're alright?"

As much as he might have wanted to continue his exploration of what Naruto felt like underneath him, Sasuke wasn't stupid. He still didn't even know if the sapphire eyed man was into men and there was his Secret Santa to consider.

Sooner or later, he'd have to choose between them. Naruto may or may not even like men, but the Secret Santa did. That made the choice a lot easier. If he found out that the blonde liked guy though, well that'd make things much, much harder.

"Yeah." Naruto grins at him. "Now, let's skate."

Just like that, the rest of the afternoon was spent skating. Sasuke was impressed. Naruto had never struck him as particularly graceful before, but once you got him on the ice it was a different story. Which only made him wonder, what else had Naruto been keeping from him?

* * *

The next day, Kabuto shakes his head at Orochimaru. He still didn't know a damn thing about this mysterious Secret Santa. He did know one thing though, Orochimaru wasn't happy about it.

"Haven't you been monitoring his office at all times?" Orochimaru raises an eyebrow at him.

The silver haired man nods. "Of course, I have." He'd do anything for his mentor. Orochimaru surely must know that. "I'm telling you though, I never see who leaves behind these gifts." It was the most peculiar thing.

How was someone getting in and out of Sasuke's Office without being seen? Not only that, they weren't caught on camera either. Something very strange was going on here.

"This is borderline stalking." The older man shakes his head. "I wouldn't be surprised, if Sasuke ends up taking it to the police."

The bespectacled worker doubted that would be the case. If anything, Sasuke seemed perfectly happy to encourage this little game. Of course, he wouldn't tell Orochimaru that.

For whatever reason, the genius seemed to have a soft spot for the Uchiha Brothers. Well more specifically, Kabuto supposed he should say a hard spot. A very specific hard spot.

"I guess we'll see what happens." He smiles at the long haired Sharingan Employee. "I will keep you fully briefed if anything changes."

That's when someone bumps into him. "Oh whoops." Karin smiles at them. "Sorry about that. I can be such a klutz sometimes." Neither he, nor Orochimaru saw the snowflakes that got all over them.

"It's fine." Kabuto nods at her. "We all have those days."

The red head nods sheepishly. "That's right. The important things is that we remember what is most important." With that odd proclamation made, she walks off.

"She's a very strange girl." Orochimaru shakes his head.

Kabuto nods in agreement. "You're right." She was very strange. "Now, where were we?"

Orochimaru frowns and looks utterly perplexed. "Hmm. I know that we were discussing something important." Yeah. So did Kabuto. "I just can't seem to remember what it was. Do you?"

He didn't either. "Nor I. Oh well." It would come to them eventually. "I'm sure that we'll remember soon enough."

* * *

It was December 8th and after yesterday, Naruto was feeling even more confident about his chances than before. It was nice that he was getting to spend even more time around Sasuke before the reveal.

That and so far, it really didn't look as though the Uchiha had any idea that Naruto was his Secret Sanata. Which was good because he wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. It'd be more fun to tell him on Christmas.

"Speaking of Sasuke though, I had better drop off his next gift." With that thought in mind, Naruto goes invisible and heads into Sasuke's Office.

Imagine his surprise when he saw yet another card. Not only that, but the blonde recognized the handwriting. Sasuke's. That sneaky, sexy bastard.

_**Dear Secret Santa,** _

_**I still can't believe that I'm writing that, but I am. It's already December 8** _ _**th** _ _**and I feel as though I know nothing about you. That hardly seems fair since you seem to know everything about me.** _

_**You should at least tell me something about you. I mean if you really wanna meet me under the mistletoe, it seems more proper that we aren't strangers.** _

_**Sincerely, Sasuke.** _

Naruto sighs at that and shakes his head. Well he hadn't fallen in love with an idiot. Sasuke could be very sneaky when he wanted to.

"That's a challenge." There was no mistaking the challenge in that note.

Sasuke might not have come right out and said it, but he'd think that Naruto was a sissy, if he didn't leave some sort of clue. So that's exactly what he would do.

"Right." He had to be subtle about this. "So I need to give him something that won't tell him, that it's me."

_**Dear Sasuke,** _

_**Yep. It's already the 8** _ _**th** _ _**. So I guess that you fishing for information means you don't have any clue who I am yet.** _

_**That's cool. I figure that you'd like a good mystery anyway, Hmm. So you wanna know something about me. Yeah. I can do that.** _

_**Obviously, Christmas is my favorite holiday. I think that really goes without saying, but my second favorite holiday is Halloween. I love how colorful everything is.** _

_**Oh and please enjoy your latest gift. A snow globe. Now, you'll have something to shake when you get frustrated at work because I know that Kabuto and Orochimaru drive you crazy.** _

_**Love, Your Secret Santa.** _

Naruto looks it over once more before placing the snow globe on the desk. "Yeah. That should do it." With that thought in mind, the blonde quickly slinks off before Sasuke could discover the globe.

* * *

"Well it looks like we're right on track." Minato smiles at Jiraiya.

Which was really something of a miracle this early in the season. It took a lot of elbow grease and magic to bring Christmas to all the little girls and boys everywhere, but the blonde loved his job.

Jiraiya nods at that and smirks. "So is the kid still trying to seduce the business executive?" Leave it to the pervert to ask that question.

"Yes, Naruto is." Santa shakes his head at that. "It's all very romantic, but I still think that it would be easier just to tell Sasuke how he feels."

That way, they could bring him to the North Pole. Once, that happened they'd know whether this relationship was going to go anywhere. True, Sasuke was something of a cynic, but there had been cynics who were turned into believers before. One only had to know which buttons to press.

"I think it's sweet really." Jiraiya laughs as he watches the elves buzz around. "So you're cool with that? The whole having Santa and Mr. Claus thing?" Yeah. He was cool with that. Why wouldn't he be?

Minato chuckles at the thought. "If people can get over the fact that I'm blonde, I think they can get over the fact Sasuke has a candy cane." A candy cane that his son was apparently disturbingly interested in at that.

"That's a good point." Jiriaya smiles mischievously at him. "Well I think I'm going to go say hello to Kushina."

Minato wasn't fooled for a minute by the innocent act. He knew exactly what his mentor wanted. While he might very well say hello to Kushina, it was the cookies that Jiraiya was really after.

"Try not to spoil your appetite for dinner." Minato shakes his head at him. "You know how she hates it when people binge on her cookies and have no room for their actual meal."

"I'll be a good boy, I promise." Jiraiya laughs as he swiftly makes his departure and sets off for the kitchen.

That's when Minato notices that something was going on with his list. A new addition had been made. One that makes the current Santa Claus roll his eyes at his predecessor.

_On December 8_ _th_ _, Jiraiya lied when he said he wouldn't spoil his appetite for dinner by binging on Mrs. Claus's Christmas Cookies._

Minato chuckles at that. "Well in his defense those are some excellent cookies." They were made with love and magic. What could possibly be better than that?

Speaking of love and magic though, he really should invite Naruto up for Christmas Dinner this time around. Maybe, he'd have his son go with him on his rounds. Some father-son bonding and it would give him a chance to get used to making the trip that would one day become the younger man's yearly pilgrimage.


	7. Haku's Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I decided to bring the Uchiha Parents into the story and yes, there will be many puns about the roses.

It was December 9th and Mikoto Uchiha was determined to get her husband to actually enjoy some of the holiday season besides just Christmas Eve, Christmas, and New Years this time around.

"Fugaku Uchiha." She shakes her head. "Put those damn reports down, right now. You're already ahead of schedule." She sits on his desk. "They can wait."

She knew that he hated that, but Mikoto Uchiha also knew that her husband was very much a leg man. Which was why she had worn her festive red skirt today. Festive, but also a bit on the short side.

Not short enough to be improper or violate the dress code, of course. Just enough to drive the point home. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Mikoto, will you kindly get off my desk?" He sighs and shakes his head. "You know I love you, but I would hate to have to organize those stupid reports for the umpteenth time." Mikoto suspected that he hadn't needed to reorganize his papers that many times. "I really need a new secretary." Her husband was at least moderately obsessive compulsive in her opinion. "They just don't make them like they used to."

Speaking of that, she was going to have hit below the belt. "I would hope not." Mikoto glides her hand down her leg. "That was how we met, after all. I was your secretary." His face actually goes lightly pink at that. "Let the girl be. She does her job fine. You just worry too much."

That was right. She used to be Fugaku's secretary. Of course, that hadn't lasted too long. A year at most.

That wasn't due to her job performance though. "I guess you're right. She's fine." It was due to the fact that her husband could be extremely stubborn sometimes and it had taken him that long to finally ask her out (and to find her a job working at Mizukage Fashion).

"Good." She smiles at him. "Now, come on. They'll be bringing in the tree soon." Every year, Itachi and Mikoto insisted on having a Christmas tree and other holiday symbols in their workplace.

It was something of a Sharingan Corp. tradition. Speaking of which, they should probably find their sons right about now.

"Hmm. To go to their offices or to wait at the Christmas Tree?" In other words, to annoy them or to be patient?

Decisions, decisions. They both loved their children fiercely, but like all parents embarrassing their children was half of the fun of being a patient. Sasuke and Itachi would understand one day when they had children of their own.

"We should probably wait." Fugaku shakes his head in amusement. "Itachi might be in a compromising position with Gaara and Sasuke is probably still brooding over those letters and gifts."

Oh yes. The gifts. Sasuke was adorable sometimes. Really, he honestly didn't know that the two of them knew about his Secret Santa? Did he not know them at all or still not understand how quickly office gossip traveled? (Hint: It was at the speed of light).

"Of course." She nods at the CEO as the two of them make their way to the lobby. "Did you happen to join the betting pool?"

Fugaku nods sagely. Of course, he had. "I wouldn't dream of missing out on such entertainment." Her husband might be moderately obsessive compulsive, but he loved a good show just as much as the next person did.

"Did you bet on who it was or when he would find out?" She smiles at him.

Ah. There it was, Mikoto observes as a couple people set about the difficult task of carrying the tree inside. They could see it, even though they were still just outside of the lobby at this point.

The father of two smiles at that. "Both, of course." He laughs and warps his arm around her waist. "Though there is no need to bet which list you'll end up on for wearing that damn skirt of yours."

She giggles at him and smiles. "I've always been on the Naughty List ever since I met you." Mikoto's eyes shine with amusement as the two of them watch the tree be put up.

"So you're saying that your consistent placement on that list is all my fault?" He shakes his head at her.

Mikoto glances back at him and nods. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." To which he chuckles as the two of them wait for their sons to stumble down and join them. "Oh and I also voted on both categories as well."

* * *

Damn that had been a close one, Naruto thinks as he makes his way to the lobby. Thank goodness for Christmas Magic or else he would have gotten caught at least half a dozen times by now.

"He's nothing, if not extremely persistent." Naruto tries his best not to pant as he races down the hallway that leads to the lobby.

Well one of the hallways anyway. There were a lot of hallways in this place. That was mostly because it was huge.

"I should have known that you would be heading down to see the Christmas Tree as soon as they got it." Itachi chuckles as he and Gaara come out of the bathroom together.

Had they seriously been making out in there like a bunch of teenagers? Judging by their slightly messed up hair and flushed faces, the answer would be yes. Some seriously hardcore making out, by the way. Their lips were a bit puffy. Nice work, Naruto muses.

"What can I say?" Naruto grins at them. "It's my favorite holiday. Well that and Halloween."

Gaara laughs softly at that and nods. "Yes, he's pretty obsessed with Christmas." The three friends finish making their way to the lobby. "I'm sure that he's spent all year coming up with designs for this tree."

Naruto laughs and nods his head vigorously in agreement. "You know me." That was damn true. "I never miss out on the chance to decorate the tree. Have you guys seen Sasuke today?"

Itachi pauses as he considers it. "I think that he went to his office to try to get some work done." The elder Uchiha Brother chuckles lightly at the thought. "He knows that sooner or later, our parents are going to drag us down to decorate the tree and doesn't want to fall behind."

Yeah. That did sound like Sasuke. He could really be a workaholic sometimes. Naruto was definitely going to have to teach him the meaning of the holidays at some point.

Probably while they were having a joyride on a magical sleigh. There was almost nothing more romantic than that. Right? Even someone like Sasuke would have to enjoy that.

"Makes sense." Santa's son laughs. "At this rate, he's going to be an old man by the time, he's thirty."

Itachi twitches at that. "What is that supposed to mean?" Uh oh. Naruto had totally walked into that one.

Thankfully, it looked like Gaara was ready, willing, and able to save the day. He smiles and caresses Itachi's cheek before giving said cheek a light kiss.

"He didn't mean that thirty was old." The red head was now smiling at his lover brightly. "Naruto meant that one shouldn't be old at thirty."

Itachi had turned thirty last summer and well, like everything else Itachi excelled in midlife crises. So much in fact, that Naruto was half sure that the man was having one right now.

Which was utterly ridiculous because the man could easily live to be ninety or older. Thirty was not the time to be having a midlife crisis. Luckily, the elder Uchiha Brother had a Gaara to chase away the worst of that.

"Right." The Chief Operating Officer sighs. "Anyway, come on." He smiles. "I'm assuming that you both want to get at least some ornaments on that tree and competition to do so is fierce every year."

Yeah. Really fierce. Naruto was far from the only one who loved decorating that tree.

Hell, even Sasuke's parents got in on it. Well more specifically, Mikoto got in on it and she tended to drag Fugaku along for the ride. Not that the blonde could entirely blame the Uchiha Patriarch for falling for it. He was bisexual himself and it was easy to see where Sasuke had gotten his looks from.

* * *

Sasuke shakes his head as he sees another card and letter on his desk. It was annoying. He was almost a third of the way through the month and he still didn't have any real clue who his Secret Santa was.

"Most people love Halloween and Christmas." That those weren't exactly great clues to go by.

Oh well. For now, he'd just have a look at the newest gift. His admirer was nothing, if not endlessly creative and perverted.

_**Dear Sasuke,** _

_**I know that you're probably getting super frustrated by now. I'm sorry about that, but at least you're not bored. Hopefully, not anyway.** _

_**This time, I got you a star decoration for a Christmas Tree. Tis the season and all that. Plus, you remind me of the Moon in a lot of ways with that pretty skin of yours, those dark eyes and long eyelashes.** _

_**Unfortunately, Moons aren't really Christmas decorations. So I just decided to go with the next best thing. Hope you like it. I figured silver was more your color than gold.** _

_**Love, Your Secret Santa.** _

Sasuke blinks at that. "Well I guess it wasn't perverted this time." He looks down at the beautiful silver star and smiles. "Well mother will be happy about this addition to the tree, if nothing else."

There was just one thing that bothered him. Sasuke Uchiha did not have pretty skin or long eyelashes. He wasn't his mother! This Secret Santa was definitely in for a spanking when Sasuke got his hands on the guy. That much was for damn sure.

"I suppose that I probably should get going." If he didn't, his parents would come looking for him soon.

That would just be annoying. The Marketing Director could easily envision them trying to drag him down by his ear or something. Seriously, he was a grown man. He didn't need to be told to come downstairs to decorate a Christmas Tree.

With that thought in mind, the raven haired man steps foot outside his office and immediately bumps into someone. A very large someone.

"Sorry." He really needed to be more careful about that sort of thing.

Sharingan Corp. was a very busy place. It was only natural that there were going to be people coming and going in and out of the hallway at all hours. Sasuke needed to look both ways before crossing the street, so to speak.

The other man shakes his head. "It's fine." He was now smiling at him and Sasuke soon recognizes the gentle giant.

It was Jugo and he was carrying a bunch of yellow roses. That was sweet. He must have gotten them for Kimimaro. Jugo really could be a romantic at times.

"Hope, that I didn't crush your flowers." Sasuke nods at Jugo.

The mailman quickly shakes his head. "Don't worry." Oh that was good. So he hadn't accidentally ruined Jugo's little surprise for his lover. "They're fine and they're not mine anyway."

Really? "Oh. Who are they for then?" Wait. Was Jugo allowed to say that?

Apparently, he either was or the orange haired man didn't mind telling Sasuke. "They're for Naruto." What? "They're from his ex." His ex?!

That was so not fair. Naruto's ex had had their shot and clearly, they had fucked it up. Sasuke didn't even know if the blonde was into men yet. This just wasn't a level playing field.

"Who is his ex?" Had Sasuke known the woman?

Jugo was just a wealth of useful information today, it seemed. "His name was Haku." Hold up. HIS name was Haku?

His was a masculine pronoun. That implied that Haku was a guy. Which meant that Naruto was either gay, bisexual, or somehow at least sometimes attracted to men. That meant that Sasuke could actually have a chance with him.

Did he want that though? Naruto liked to banter with him and they knew each other well, but that didn't meant the sapphire eyed Public Relations Specialist was into Sasuke. The Secret Santa clearly was though.

"I see." Did he want to go after someone who might or might not be interested in him? "Well don't worry." Sasuke smiles at Jugo. "I'll make sure that these flowers get right where they belong."

He liked his Secret Admirer in theory. Sasuke liked Naruto in reality though. His Secret Santa could be anyone. For all he really knew, it could even be Orochimaru.

God, Sasuke hoped that wasn't the case. He feels himself get sick at the very thought. It couldn't be though. Orochimaru would never be that romantic or that clever. The man might be a business genius, but when it came to love the man was a complete creepy idiot.

"Really?" Jugo smiles at him as he hands Sasuke the yellow roses without any hesitation. "That'd be great. Thanks. One less stop on my list."

Sasuke couldn't help, but feel a little guilty at that. This guy really trusted Sasuke. He shouldn't violate that trust, but _**technically**_ he hadn't lied.

"Yeah." The Uchiha nods at the other man. "Like I said, I'll make sure that they'll get where they belong."

Jugo nods at him gratefully and heads down the hall. No doubt, he was scurrying off to make the rest of his deliveries. After that, the mailman would probably makeout with his boyfriend in the janitor's closet or something.

Seriously, Sasuke was a bit annoyed at that. The janitor's closet was definitely getting more action than him these days. That had been by choice though.

"I wanted to focus on work first, anyway." Sasuke shakes his head as he heads towards the nearest trashcan. "Now, that I have a Secret Admirer though that's changed." If things didn't work out with his Secret Admirer, now there was at least a vague chance that something could happen with Naruto.

First things first though, he had to get rid of these roses. "He had his shot." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Really, I'm probably doing Naruto a favor by keeping this guy away from him." At least that's what he told himself as he threw the roses into the garbage and quickly heads downstairs to help decorate a Christmas Tree. One that would have a silver star on top of it this year.

* * *

Minato was still working diligently to ensure that everything would be ready for Christmas on time. A Santa's work was never really done. As soon as you got done with one Christmas, you knew that another one would be just around the corner.

"It looks like the elves finally caught up on the laptop quota." Kushina smiles at her husband. "Kids these days. They love their gadgets. Nothing like when we were kids."

That was true. Oh well. Whatever made them happy was what he and the elves would do. That was after all, their job. To bring the Christmas Spirit to girls and boys all over the world.

Oh and the minority of adults who would let them do so. Seriously, almost everyone was a cynic these days. It was maddening, really.

He might be blonde now, but if the cynics didn't knock it off…that would change far sooner than Minato would like. He wasn't quite ready to have the same hair color as his mentor just yet. Thank you, very much.

"That's good." Minato smiles. "Well I'm just starting my first official check on the list." He always had to check this thing twice.

It was best to be thorough. There were a few people whose destinations always changed last minute. It was just one of the things that went with the territory for jobs like this.

Not that there were any other jobs exactly like being Santa. Though Minato was sure that that there were at least a few that were vaguely similar. Maybe.

Now, where was he? Oh right. He was about to check on the list. Let's see. He had made it all the way to the U's.

_Sasuke Uchiha has been demoted to the Naughty List as of December 9_ _th_ _._

The blonde blinks at that. Sure, Sasuke had been a cynic for awhile. That didn't necessarily mean a person was naughty. There were a lot of very nice cynics.

"Dear, do you see this?" What would Naruto say about this, Minato wonders to himself.

How would his son feel about loving someone who had made the Naughty List? Granted, almost everyone did at least once. Still though, that was a bit unusual.

"I see it." Kushina blinks in confusion as she stares down at the list. "What I don't understand is why. Does it list a reason?"

Of course, it would list a reason. That was just one of the most useful aspects of the list. It'd be very hard to tell if the list was accurate, if reasons weren't listed. Honestly, his wife should know that by now.

Wait. That was probably just the shock getting to her. Surely, Mrs. Clause already knew that much about the sacred list. The list that Christmas was built upon.

"Yes, I'm sure it does." He smiles at her, despite being slightly thrown off course. "Let's see here. There must be a good reason for this." Being demoted this close to Christmas was a fairly rare occurrence, but it did happen.

_Sasuke Uchiha told Jugo that he would deliver a bouquet of yellow roses to Naruto Uzumaki. The flowers were from Naruto's ex. As of now, he is unaware that Sasuke did not keep the spirit of his promise._

_Special Notation: Though technically, he views his statement to Jugo as being true because he said he would take the roses were they belonged. In Sasuke's view, that was the garbage._

"Oh dear." Kushina shakes her head. "This could get messy."

Minato nods as he frowns. "Well the principle of the thing tells me that we should tell Haku about the roses." As a practical matter though, Minato didn't want to go down that road. "Though I doubt that anything good would come of those two getting back together."

Kushina nods at that. "Yes, let's just leave it for now." She sighs as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Besides, if we meddled, we'd have to tell Naruto about the list and explain that Sasuke was the one who kept those roses from him."

Something that would either amuse or enrage Naruto. It was really hard to tell sometimes. Naruto certainly took after her. He could be rather unpredictable.

"Yes, for now we'll just leave it." Minato smiles as he kisses the top of her head. "I married such a smart woman. Why don't we go and have some more of those wonderful Christmas Cookies that you made this morning?"

Kushina laughs and nods as the two of them walk back to the kitchen. "That's a good idea. Everything always looks better on a full stomach." Hand in hand as they always did. One day soon, hopefully Naruto would have this too. Someone to walk next to him on the Journey of Life.


	8. Naruto's Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's ex makes an unexpected appearance at Sharingan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered around in the lobby. Some because they genuinely had the holiday spirit and others because they just wanted an excuse for a break from work. Naruto was of course in the former group, but he also had another reason to eagerly watch that tree get put up.

"I have a tree topper." Sasuke smiles as he strides forward. "A silver star should look great on it."

Yeah. It totally would. It was also nice to see Sasuke using his gifts so much. It made Naruto believe that there really was a good chance that he might win the feisty Uchiha over, after all.

Mikoto smiles as she sets up a ladder for Sasuke. "Wonderful. It's so good to see you getting into the holiday spirit." The tree was probably about eight feet tall. Which meant that even for someone of Jugo's size, it would be a stretch and Sasuke needed that ladder.

Not that the sexy bastard was short. He wasn't. It was just that Jugo was super tall. Seriously, there were days when Naruto sincerely wondered if the other man might have some giant blood in him.

"Thanks." Sasuke nods as he gets on the ladder.

The tree was beautiful though. That was certainly saying something because Naruto was Santa's Son. It took a lot to impress him when it came to trees, but Sharingan Corp. never let him down in the Christmas Tree Category (or ever really).

It was large and thick. The entire thing was covered in golden and silver tinsel. There were also red ribbons and green candy canes hung upon it. "They really went all out." He smiles at the thought, noticing the multicolored lights and bulbs. Not to mention a few gingerbread man and other unique pieces.

The star would be the real shower stopper though. Naruto didn't have to be a Public Relations Specialist to know that much.

"Alright." Sasuke smiles as he sets the star on the tree. "There we go. It's absolutely perfect."

Yes, it was. Shimmering. The star was shimmering on top of that tree as if it really was the North Star plucked from the North Pole's nighttime sky. Nothing could ruin such a perfect moment.

There was one thing that could make it better though. A little Christmas Magic to make Sasuke stumble. It wasn't as if Naruto was actually going to let him fall anyway.

"Damn it!" Sasuke was on the top of the ladder and falling fast.

Not fast enough to stop someone with the blonde's reflexes though. That and well, the sapphire eyed man had known it was coming. "It's alright." He smiles at Sasuke as he catches him. "I've got you." There was also the fact that Naruto took the opportunity to get in a subtle grope at Sasuke's ass.

It wasn't his fault though. In Naruto's defense, Sasuke just had a great ass. He had a great everything as far as looks went through, even if his hair did sometimes stick up like a duck's backside.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiles at him.

It was a very sexy duck's backside though. Hopefully, Naruto wouldn't get put on the Naughty List for this though. For coping a feel of said hot ass under the pretense of 'rescuing him.'

Gaara laughs and shakes his head. "Well, let it never be said that Naruto doesn't have fantastic reflexes." The Human Resource Manager leans into the older Uchiha Brother.

"That's true." Itachi chuckles as he wraps his arms around his favorite red head. "You ought to be more careful though, Sasuke. It's a good thing that Naruto was there to catch you."

Kisame shoots Suigetsu a smug look that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. Shit. The blue guy knew. He knew that he had a thing for Sasuke. Hopefully, he'd keep his mouth shut.

Nah. It was probably fine. Sasuke was trying his best not to blush and it was probably just a bet or something. If the other man really wanted to embarrass him, he would have done it by now. Kisame wasn't exactly a subtle person.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolls his eyes at Itachi. "I'm fine."

Sai laughs and takes out his cell phone. "This is too good an opportunity to miss." The artist quickly starts snapping what were likely multiple pictures. Naruto couldn't resist posing for some of them. "I'll make sure everyone gets copies."

Sasuke twitches at that. Oh boy. The wannabe photographer might have gone too far that time. This could prove to be enormously entertaining.

"Sai, I swear if you give those to anyone, you are so dead." His potential lover was now half snarling at the pale man. "I mean it."

Fugaku shakes his head in disapproval and clucks his tongue. "I know that you aren't actually serious, but Sasuke you really shouldn't threaten someone at work like that." Yeah. It was usually better to air on the side of caution about stuff like that, Naruto muses.

Sasuke's eyes narrow at Sai. "Oh I'm serious." To which the artist eeps and quickly hides behind Itachi.

Itachi rolls his eyes at Sai. He was clearly not in the mood to be used as a human shield. Judging by Mikoto's giggling though, she found the entire affair to be rather funny.

So did a lot of other people. Naruto could hear them laughing and he was still getting away with subtly coping a feel. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Well, except one thing. "I'm sorry." Someone walking into at the wrong moment. "I was looking for Naruto Uzumaki and I was told he was in the lobby, decorating the tree? I'm his boyfriend."

That. This could not be happening. Haku had not just walked in now. Not when things were going so well.

"Haku, what are you doing here?" It was nothing short of a miracle that Naruto had the presence of mind to put Sasuke down. "I haven't seen you in forever. You can't just show up at my workplace unannounced and I'm NOT your boyfriend anymore."

This was going to get ugly and quickly. Naruto didn't think that using his magic to get close to Sasuke would result in a bad case of karma, but apparently it had. He had also never expected that little ladder trick to bite him in the ass this fast, but again…it had.

"What are you talking about?" Haku gives him a confused look. "I sent you roses this morning. I know that you're busy at work." He frowns as though feeling terribly overwhelmed. "So I said on the card that if I didn't hear from you by now, I'd come to pick you up for lunch and we could try to work things out. I didn't hear from you…"

The implication was clear. Haku actually thought that Naruto wanted to get back together. Nothing could be further from the truth, but now Sasuke would think otherwise.

Naruto tries his best not to start screaming Haku in frustration. "I didn't get any flowers." Even if he had, they wouldn't have made a difference. "It doesn't matter anyway. I've moved on and I thought you had too."

"He's telling the truth about the roses." Jugo sighs and shakes his head. "I was going to give you them, but Sasuke said that he would take them where they belonged. Maybe, he got the order mixed up?"

This time, it was Sasuke's turn to look furious. "I didn't get them mixed up." Sasuke gives Haku his best Uchiha Death Glare. "I threw them in the trash. So I kept my promise. I took them right where they belonged."

Haku looks as though he had been smacked. "Naruto, are you dating Sasuke now?" He frowns at that and looks rather uncomfortable, but also pissed.

Naruto couldn't entirely blame the beautiful man for being angry. Someone had thrown out his likely very expensive roses and it looked like Haku had actually come here with the intention of patching things up. Only to be utterly humiliated.

"That's none of your business." Oh boy. Now, Sasuke was ready to go on the offensive. "You really need to understand what the word EX means." He smirks at them. "The flowers were nice, but it's obvious he doesn't want you back. So why don't you do what you're good at? Why don't you leave him the fuck alone?"

Haku marches over to Sasuke and goes to slap him. "Stay out of this!" This was so not good.

Itachi was the first to intervene by shoving Haku away from Sasuke. "The only person allowed to smack my foolish little brother around is me." His eyes were now like ice. "You are also on private property that is owned by our family. Private property that if you remember, has security cameras rolling at all times. If Sasuke wanted, he could charge you for attacking him."

Haku was now bristling. It was now hard to tell who he was more angry with. Sasuke or Itachi.

"Fine." He glares at Naruto. "It seems that you're not who I thought you were anyway. I never would have thought you would be the type to sleep your way to the top."

This time it was Mikoto who moved next. SMACK. "One more word and I can make it impossible for you to find another job in your chosen vocation ever again. If you ever speak about either of my children in such a fashion again, I can promise you that I will do far more than throw away your roses and God help you, if my husband decides to take further steps to end your career aspirations."

Fugaku seemed more than willing to back up his wife. "Because you'll be rather fortunate to find a job anywhere, when I'm done with you and that's if I'm in a good mood."

"I can't believe you hit me!" Haku nurses his rapidly swelling cheek. "This entire family is crazy. I could press charges on you."

This time, it was Gaara's turn to twitch. "Perhaps, but we own the security tapes and it would be your word against all of us. You struck Mikoto's son. I'm sure that a journey would be rather sympathetic towards her in light of that." The red head looks as though he was ready to jump into the brawl. "Do you really want try your luck? Your word against all of ours?"

Haku was angry, but not stupid. "I'm leaving." He glares at Naruto. "Coming here was obviously a mistake." With that being said, he storms off.

"Well that was rather exciting." Orochimaru chuckles.

Naruto rolls his eyes at that and sighs as he looks at Sasuke. "I'm really sorry about that." Haku might have just ruined everything. "I had no idea that he was coming. Are you hurt?"

Hey, wait a minute. He wasn't the one who should be apologizing. Sasuke as the one who threw away the flowers and started all this.

"Fortunately, he hits like a five year old." Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm fine. I think I'm going to head upstairs and grab my things. Call it an early day."

Sasuke was the one who owed him an apology. "Yeah. Oh and Sasuke, seriously don't snoop through my mail." Naruto crosses his arms and gives him a dirty look. "That sort of thing is not cool."

"It's also illegal." Jugo coughs.

Right. There was also that. As Santa's son though, legality usually wasn't the first thought on Naruto's mind.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have thrown out the flowers, but you know that I was right." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Your ex is psychotic. No wonder, you don't mention him." Well actually Haku had never really been psychotic until about ten minutes ago, but Naruto never got the chance to say that because Sasuke was already heading towards the elevator. Damn it.

* * *

Unbelievable. Things had been going fine. One minute he was putting on a tree topper and Naruto had caught him like in an old fashioned movie and the next, the blonde's bitchy ex had shown up.

"That confirms he's definitely into men." Sasuke shakes his head in disgust. "Even if Haku could probably pass as a woman, I'm pretty sure he still has the same equipment." Though likely, much, much smaller than his own.

Wait. Now, he was starting to sound like Sai. Damn it. What was wrong with him? Naurto's ex that's what.

"Maybe, the Secret Admirer would be easier." Naruto looked so concerned for Sasuke though. "Then again, Naruto didn't get too mad at me for the roses. So that might me he likes me."

Why did everything have to be so damn confusing? Why for once, couldn't things go smoothly for him? Probably because he was an Uchiha.

"Right." He needed something to take his mind off of this. "I guess I could leave my Secret Santa a short note before heading off." Sasuke head already told everyone that he was leaving for the day anyway. They expected him to go.

He shakes his head and begins writing. It was something to do. Something to focus on besides the fact he might have just made a complete ass of himself in front of Naruto. Scratch that, he definitely had.

_**Dear Secret Santa,** _

_**You know liking Halloween and Christmas doesn't really narrow it down, right? Lots of people love those holidays. It's not exactly unique.** _

_**Anyway, I wish you would stop with the game. Bad day at work. I could really use a hot bubble bath and a nice massage now. I'd return it, of course.** _

_**Oh and if you laugh at me for the bubbles thing, I will kick your ass. Just so you know, I'm a black belt in Karate. (Even though you probably already knew that because you are one dedicated stalker).** _

_**Sincerely, Sasuke.** _

There that should do it. Considering, the Secret Santa's cold shower and 69 comments, a hot bubble bath should be right up his ally. Whatever. Sasuke was so ready to go home either way though.

"Now, I just have to slink out of here without running into anyone." The youngest Uchiha knew that he would have to put his stealth skills to the test on that one though.

This was a large corporation and he had just made quite the scene. Someone was probably going to check to see if he was alright or taunt him. If he was particularly unlucky, it might even be both.

"Hello, Sasuke." It was Kabuto again.

Sasuke really did have the worst luck on the planet. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you on a good day." He certainly wasn't in the mood to deal with him on a bad day.

"I just wanted to make sure, if you were alright." The silver haired man smiles at him like a cat that caught a canary.

If there really was such a thing as the Naughty List, Sasuke was sure that Kabuto would be on it. Sure, he had thrown away some roses, but the raven haired man knew that he wasn't in this sleaze's league when it came to bad behavior.

"I'm sure you did." Sasuke snorts at the absurdity of other Sharingan Employee. "I'm fine. So I'm going. Now, move." Sasuke didn't give him a chance to move though. He practically barrels the other man over on his way to the elevator.

There was no way in Hell, that he was going to deal with Kabuto right now. It just wasn't going to happen. All Sasuke wanted now was a hot bath and maybe some vodka.

* * *

_Haku made the Naughty List on December 9_ _th_ _for attempting to assault Sasuke Uchiha. He found out about the roses._

Minato snorts at that. Well, of course, he found out about the roses. Haku had always been the sort to deal with his issues head on.

That was one of the things that he liked about the boy. Sadly, it just hadn't worked out between him and Naruto. Haku probably sensed that his lover wasn't all there and he had moved on with Zabuza.

Well at least, that's what Santa thought. That was until today anyway. Something explosive had happened at Sharingan Corp.

"It's rare to see this many people get demoted at this stage." Jiraiya shakes his head at Minato.

That was true. Usually, if you made it to December on the Nice List, you'd make it all the way to Christmas. That apparently wasn't the case this year though. Something seemed to be in the air almost.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Minato smiles at his mentor. "Anyway, I'm glad that the fights didn't get too out of hand."

He could have easily envisioned a scenario in which they did. It certainly hadn't been outside the realm of possibility that someone could have gone to the hospital. Perhaps, even several someones. Passions had been running high during that incident.

Jiraiya nods in agreement. "So did you send Naruto his invite to the North Pole yet?" No. He hadn't.

"Now, that you mention it, I should probably text him now." Santa smiles as he pulls out his cell phone. "It might help him to take his mind off of things."

* * *

Suigetsu blinks back in Sharingan Corp. That was some freaking Grade A Drama. "That escalated really fast." He shakes his head as he and Kisame head back to their department.

"Yeah." The blue skinned man was now laughing openly as everyone else was dispersing. "I never thought that I would see the day when Mikoto Uchiha would actually smack someone."

There was that too. That had been pretty funny. Haku had looked shocked as Hell. Still, that really wasn't the point. There were bigger things at stake than that.

"So…I guess you're probably going to win the bet." He sighs heavily at that thought.

Damn it. Suigetsu had really been looking forward to that sword. "If it isn't Naruto at this point, I'd be shocked." Why had he bet on Sai? The man had never done anything good for Suigetsu, even accidentally. So why did the violet eyed individual think that this bet would play out any differently?

Kisame just grins at him. "Of course." He winks at the other man as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that he was going to win the bet. "You got lucky the first time, but I definitely wasn't going to let it happen again."

No sword for him. That sucked. What the heck was Suigetsu supposed to do now? Ask Santa? Pft.

"Yeah. Yeah." He tries his best not to sulk, but it was difficult. "Just try not to let it go to your head too much." Which was a very real possibility.

"Too late for that." Kisame laughs more and Suigetsu sighs.

The other man would never let him live this down. He already knew that. Mostly because Suigetsu would have done exactly the same thing, if their roles had been reversed.

Next time, he'd so totally win though. Kisame had just gotten lucky. Suigetsu would win the next bet. For now though, he'd just have to keep that money handy because it was now a foregone conclusion that he had lost the battle, but Suigetsu was determined to win the war.


	9. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's Secret Santa leaves a very important clue for him as Sasuke tries to resort to sneaky measures to figure out who his admirer is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

On December 10th, Sasuke goes back to his office and immediately checks for another gift. He was probably getting spoiled, he knew. The Uchiha was coming to expect them though.

His Secret Santa's gifts were quickly becoming to him what coffee was to other people. It was just how he started his day.

"There it is." The raven haired man smiles as he looks at his desk.

Hmm. That was strange there were two packages today. Maybe, it was a two part gift. Curiously, he opens them.

"Bubble bath and a watch?" He tilts his head, feeling half perplexed.

The bubble bath made sense. He had mentioned it in his last note, but the watch was an interesting choice. It wasn't like there weren't clocks around here and he could always check his cell phone, if he really wanted to know what time it was.

"Well it is shiny." Sasuke notes with amusement.

Shiny did seem like something that would attract this Secret Santa's attention. He was rather playful. A bit of a kid at heart. So perhaps, that was the logic.

Sasuke shakes his head and looks at the note. "Oh well." There was really only one way to find out what was going on and that was to continue reading.

_**Dear Sasuke,** _

_**You said that you liked bubble baths. So I figured that'd be a good gift for you. The other gift was more planned. Check the back of the watch for another clue.** _

_**Sorry, but I have to go away for a few days. My family wants some help getting ready for Christmas. They're really big on it.** _

_**Don't worry though, I'll be back in plenty of time for us to snuggle up by the fireplace and kiss underneath the mistletoe.** _

_**Love, Your Secret Santa.** _

Sasuke frowns at that. "I was getting too spoiled." It was only natural that the other man wouldn't be able to do this every day indefinitely. Eventually, even this creative admirer was bound to run out of ideas or real life would get in the way.

Ten days was actually a pretty impressive streak for this sort of thing. That and the Marketing Director did appreciate the advanced notice. The man could have just left and not said anything until he was back, but he cared enough to let Sasuke know that he was going to be gone for awhile.

"That was sweet of him." Sasuke smiles as he looks over the watch.

He had said to check the back. So that's exactly what he did. What he found only confused him more though.

"Why is there a date on this thing?" That was bizarre.

Oh well. He'd figure it out. It sounded like he was going to have awhile to do so, actually. His Secret Admirer was going to be gone for a few days. That was plenty of time.

* * *

Naruto waits for his father's arrival outside of his house. It was frankly, just easier to have the other man pick him up in the sleigh. Thanks to the wonders that were Christmas Magic, they could make themselves and the sleigh invisible whenever they wanted to.

"There you are." Soon enough the sleigh lands and Minato bounds over to his son. "Are you ready to head home?"

The nice thing about the invisibility spells was that invisible people could see others. So Naruto's neighbors wouldn't see anything. The only person who could see him at the moment right now as his father.

The younger blonde nods. "Yeah. I already told work that I would be taking a couple days off." With that being said, he quickly gets in the sleigh with Santa. "So I should be good."

Minato shakes his head in amusement and watches as Naruto buckles up. "'Speaking of good though, you know that Sasuke was demoted to the Naughty List." Oh boy. Naruto would never hear the end of this now. He was sure of it.

Naruto was really hoping to wiggle his way out of this, but that was hard when you were riding in the sleigh with Santa. Besides, Minato had his ways of finding out later, if Naruto didn't tell him now.

"This is about the flowers." The young man sighs heavily as he braces himself for Santa's teasing. "Isn't it? Did he really get demoted from Nice to Naughty because he threw out some flowers?"

That seemed a little harsh. The list's standards must have been getting more strict or something.

Minato shakes his head at Naruto as if he was very disappointed in him. "It was more about the fact he destroyed someone else's private property that was intended to be a gift." Oh right. When his father put it that way, it sounded so much worse than it actually was.

They were just flowers. Granted, Haku was pissed. So was Naruto though. He couldn't believe his ex had just shown up at his workplace like that. It was so not cool by any stretch of the imagination.

"They were just roses." Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly as the two of them fly off together.

Minato smiles as the snow begins to fall around them. "They were more than just roses to Haku. They were a symbol of possibilities." The possibility of getting a door slammed in his face maybe, the younger blonde thinks to himself.

He wasn't getting back with Haku. There might have been a time when he would have considered it, but that was a long time ago. The man couldn't seriously expect to be gone that long and for them to pick up right where they left off.

"Well I'm glad Sasuke threw them out." Naruto shakes his head. "I mean, it annoys me on principle and everything, but there is more to it than that." This was a big step. "The fact that he got jealous shows he cares. The Secret Santa thing might work out."

There were times when it was tough to be Santa's kid. Sooner or later, Naruto knew what that meant. If he ever got serious about someone, they had to come to the North Pole and they had to be cool with it. They had to be trustworthy.

"Naruto, you know that isn't the point." Minato gives him 'The Look.' It was something that his father had perfected over the years. "It's wrong to throw away other people's things like that."

Yes, he understood that. Well at least in general. The younger blond would be lying though, if he pretended the wasn't happy about it. That Sasuke might have thrown out those roses because he was jealous.

"I know." He grins at Santa. "So what all did you need my help with this year?" Maybe, it was time to change the subject. Yeah. That sounded like a good idea.

Minato sighs and takes a deep breath. "I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do with you." Damn. His Old Man wasn't falling for it. "The usual things, but I want to commence your training to take over for me. The sooner one begins formally training, generally the easier the transition will be later on."

That was true. It took awhile to learn how to be Santa. It was never a good idea just to wing it.

"Alright." Naruto grins. "Well let's get going and we'll figure out the rest as we go along." With that being said, the reindeer kick it into overdrive and they flit through the sky towards the North Pole.

* * *

At lunch, Gaara looks at Sasuke in amusement. "You're looking incredibly pleased with yourself today. I can't help, but wonder why that is." The red head had a pretty good idea, but he wanted to hear the other man say it.

Sasuke smugly sits down and shows him the watch. "I got another note from my admirer today and I think that I can really start to eliminate possibilities based on attendance records." Uh oh. Gaara didn't like where this was going.

Naruto must have gone back to the North Pole to help his parents get ready for Christmas. Sasuke was clever and he had access to those attendance records. If Naruto was gone for more than a couple days, it wouldn't be hard for Sasuke to figure it out.

"You know, I do think that's cheating." Itachi chuckles as he strides over to them. "Using your position to look at the attendance records like that." Damn right. It was cheating.

Sasuke merely rolls his eyes at his brother. "What haven't you heard of the saying that all is fair in love and war?" Apparently, Sasuke didn't particularly care about that though.

"I've heard of it." Itachi laughs as he sits next to Gaara and Sasuke. "I think that might be an overly aggressive way of viewing things considering this is a Secret Santa that you're dealing with."

That was a good point. Would Sasuke take that into consideration though? The Human Resource Manager highly doubted that he would. That would be too easy. It looked like the blonde's game was almost at an end. All it would take was a few more days and Sasuke would figure him out.

Sasuke shrugs at that. "Maybe, but he started it and he already knows how competitive I am." That was true.

Naruto knew what Sasuke was like. Gaara figured that was likely part of the attention for the two of them. Having someone to compete with and push you to do better.

"You really are foolish." Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Though I suppose that's alright. This person must already know that about you." To which, Sasuke growls and Gaara laughs.

Well one thing was for damn sure. Things were never boring in Sharingan Corp.

* * *

It didn't take particularly long for them to reach the North Pole. Not that that was surprising. It only took one day for him to travel around the entire globe, Minato observes. (Well he didn't really bother with Antarctica for obvious reasons, but he digressed).

"It's good to be home." The blonde smiles as he leads Naruto inside the workshop.

Naturally, his son immediately gets glomped by dozens of elves. It wouldn't be long before a stampede was triggered either. The boy was immensely popular around here.

"Naruto!" One of the elves beams at him. "You're back. You've been away for way too long, Boss."

His name was Konohamaru. The young elf had a serious case of hero worship for Naruto, but Minato thought it was cute and his wife did too.

Naruto laughs and messes up the elf's hair. "It's good to see you too." He looks around and smiles at the bustling workshop. "So how is everything going? Sorry, that I've been away so long. It's just that work can get really busy sometimes and there's not much that I can do about that."

"Well it's good to see you're back now." He grins at the other man and elbows him. "So did the Secret Santa thing work out? Are you banging him underneath the mistletoe yet?"

Minato twitches. Honestly, someone was having a horrible influence on Konohamaru and it was probably Jiraiya. Bless that man, he was a wonderful mentor. Santa could never deny that, but he was also the biggest pervert that Minato had ever met.

"Konohamaru, if keep that up, I will put you on the Naughty List." Minato twitches.

The elf actually has the decency to blush and fidget. "Sorry, Big Boss Man." Right. "It's just that you know, I was curious to see if Naruto had finally got his Mrs. Claus. I mean Mr. Claus. Yeah!"

For the love of all things jolly, these children were going to kill him one day. Konohamaru was extremely fortunate that he was adorable enough to get away this sort of thing. It was as simple as that.

"Not yet." Minato sighs and shakes his head.

Naruto smiles at the friendly elf. "Don't worry though." His smile never wavers. Not even for a second. "I'm working on reeling him in now as we speak." He then turns his attention back to Minato. "So where's Mom?"

That's when a flying red blur comes out and pounces Naruto. His poor son hit the floor with his mother on top of him. The ultimate Tackle Hug of Doom. Oh well. Some things never changed.

"It's so good to see you again." Mrs. Claus beams at Naruto. "My, how you've grown. Have you been eating properly? Let's go and get you some cookies? Oh and is Sasuke with you?"

His wife did have a habit of getting all her questions out in a heated rush. Not that such a thing had ever mattered to him. Minato personally thought it was cute.

"Thanks. Um yeah." Naruto nods at her. "I've been eating properly and cookies sound good. I'm still working on getting Sasuke here though." Not to mention, their son had gotten very good at answering all her questions just as rapidly as Kushina could ask them. Thank goodness for small miracles.

"Oh don't worry." Mrs. Claus smiles. "I'm sure that you'll be bringing him here to meet us in no time." Naturally. Who could resist a Claus for long? No one. That's who.

Naruto nods at that vigorously. "Yeah. I will." He grins at her. "Believe it!"

* * *

Fugaku shakes his head at Mikoto. "I'm quite certain that it's Naruto." The woman seemed to believe that it might be Suigetsu for some reason.

"Well I suppose that's possible." She tilts her head. "Sasuke was certainly jealous when Haku showed up, but that doesn't mean Naruto is the Secret Admirer."

That was a fair point. Still, Fugaku knew his sons. He also knew the laws of human nature. People did not bicker as much as Naruto and Sasuke did without there being something there. It was what most people called sexual tension.

"It's more than possible." He shakes his head in amusement. "Why on Earth do you think it's Suigetsu?"

Mikoto pauses for a moment. "Well he does have lovely eyelashes." Fugaku really didn't see what that had to do with anything. "So I think that he uses mascara or something. I think he might be bisexual."

"My Love, that is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard." Eyelashes showing someone's sexuality. Honestly, what would the woman think of next? "Besides, Sasuke has long eyelashes. He inherited them from you. It means nothing."

Mikoto raises an eyebrow. "Fugaku, Sasuke is gay." Oh right. Damn. He had walked into that one.

"That is merely a coincidence." His wife could be such a stubborn woman sometimes.

That was just one of the reasons why he loved her though. That and Mikoto certainly kept him entertained with these absurd theories of hers. That happened to be right more often than he cared to admit, but Fugaku knew she was wrong about this one.

"I don't think so." She shakes her head at him. "Anyway, he calls Sasuke by a nickname, they bicker a lot, and he's always trying to brag to him about his swords. It's all very Freudian."

Alright. Maybe, she had a point there. Wait. No. He wouldn't fall for her clever mind games. Not this time.

"I suppose we'll see who is right soon enough." He smiles at the mother of his children. "Just remember, if I win we're going to the Super Bowl." Mikoto didn't particularly care for football, but he did.

She sighs and shrugs. "Yes, I remember and if I win, we're going to Paris." That was fine with him. Fugaku would be happy with either. Though it would be _**most**_ amusing to see her pouting in the stands.

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke heads home and beings the process of preparing himself dinner. "Wait." When he suddenly realizes something.

Naruto had caught him when he fell from the tree. The blonde had also held onto him for a suspiciously long time too.

He'd been so angry at Haku, that Sasuke wasn't entirely sure if he had imagined something though. Had Naruto actually been groping him while Sasuke was glaring at the feminine looking man?

"No." He shakes his head as he chops up some tomatoes. "It couldn't be."

Could it? Then again, Naruto was clearly interested in men to some degree now. Maybe, the blonde had actually been groping him. It was hard to tell.

"Damn it." He was never going to be able to fall asleep tonight.

He sighs and looks at the watch, once he was done chopping up the tomatoes. "He's really good at coming up with gift ideas." Though Sasuke still had yet to determine what the date had to do with anything.

Obviously, Sasuke was supposed to know. It did look familiar. Something very important had happened on that date. He was sure of it. Sasuke just had to figure out what and that might very well be the clue that he had been waiting for.

The clue that would finally answer the question. Who was his Secret Santa and why the Hell had they gone through all this trouble just to ask him out? Wouldn't it have just been easy to ask him for a coffee date or something?

"This guy makes things a lot harder on himself than they have to be." Sasuke frowns at the thought.

A pair of bright blue eyes flashes across his mind at that musing. Naruto was the same way and Naruto liked men. Could it really bee that the blonde was his admirer or was that just wishful thinking?

"I guess, I'll find out soon." After all, all Sasuke had to do was look at the attendance records for the next couple days and that prove or disprove his new theory. Easy as cake. (Just hopefully, not fruitcake because he still hated that garbage).


	10. Sneaky Gaara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke was closing in on Naruto, but Gaara decided to be sneaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Yes, Sasuke remembers what happened on that date. Just not the date itself. You'll understand what I mean soon enough. Happy reading.

Gaara couldn't believe he was doing this. It was December 11th and he was already resorting to using a Christmas Miracle. Something that he definitely shouldn't be in possession of, but he was because of Naruto. At the end of the day, Naruto was Naruto. Which meant the man certainly could be unpredictable.

"Add some extra names to the absence sheet that only Sasuke will see." Gaara shakes the snow globe by the computer.

A fluffy of snowflakes emit from the thing and wrap themselves around the computer. Magic could be a beautiful thing. Sadly, it wasn't his own magic. Gaara was still human, but there were definitely some perks that came with being friends with Santa's Son.

He sighs in relief when it was over. "Alright. I should probably get going before Sasuke sees me." The last thing that the red head needed was for Sasuke to catch him in the act.

Luckily, the Uchiha probably wouldn't know what had just happened. Maybe, Sasuke would just think that Gaara had gotten some snow on him. The snow was rapidly disappearing though. He should be in the clear.

With that thought in mind, the red head quickly bounds off in search of Itachi. Only to bump into someone. Maybe, he shouldn't have used his Christmas Miracle this early.

"Oh good morning, Gaara." It was Orochimaru.

Wonderful. The Human Resource Manager was so not in the mood to deal with this Uchiha Stalker. Seriously, Gaara was pretty sure that the older man had some kind of fetish.

Of course, Gaara was a professional. "Good morning, Mr. Sannin." He had to be polite to everyone in this place, no matter how much he despised them.

That excluded Haku. The doe eyed man no longer worked there and that had only been one incident. Besides, everyone had joined in to scare him off. Gaara figured that he was allowed some leeway when it came to his best friend's ex.

So what if he might or might not end up on the Naughty List because of it? It was so worth it. That and he was probably already on the Naughty List because of the things he did with Itachi anyway.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I have to be going." Gaara smiles at him. "If you'll excuse me." The sooner he got away from this cretin, the better.

Orochimaru sighs as he watches him. "Of course. Though I am curious, if you know anything about Sasuke's admirer." Gaara feels himself twitch at that question. "Everyone is talking about it. I believe even his parents have entered the betting pool."

That would be like Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, Gaara muses. Still, he wasn't going to tell Orochimaru anything.

"I'm not in the habit of engaging in office gossip, especially about my friends." The Human Resource Manager shakes his head. "So unless you want me to write up in incident report about this unseemly inquiry of yours, I would suggest you drop it."

Quiet foot steps. Gaara could hear them. There was no doubt who was behind them. Itachi.

Orochimaru might have an Uchiha Fetish, but the red head actually had one for a lover. "Mr. Sannin, if you insist on cornering my lover like this in dark corners, I'm going to have to agree with Gaara. He should file a harassment report against you." He raises an eyebrow. "Perhaps my brother should also consider a restraining order, if you truly have so little control over yourself."

It wouldn't surprise the red head in the slightest, if Itachi actually did move to file an official restraining order. He had ignored Orochimaru's advances personally, but now that the idiot was hitting on his brother and lover…that might change.

The man actually has the audacity to chuckle. "Forgive me, I do believe that I might have gotten carried away." Might have? There was no might have in this situation as far as Gaara was concerned.

"You're not forgiven and if I catch you stalking Gaara or my brother again, you will be unemployed." Itachi shakes his head as he drags Gaara off.

Most of the time, the other man was a highly composed and dignified individual. Itachi was elegance personified, but when he got angry…well he was still an Uchiha. The man still had a fiery temper.

"I'm surprised you didn't shoot him or something." Gaara shakes his head in disbelief.

Itachi sighs as he wraps his arm around his lover's waist. "Don't be foolish. I'm a pacifist." He smiles at the red head serenely. "I wouldn't shoot him. I did think about kicking him below the waist, but it's really such a small target that I didn't see the point in bothering."

"Itachi, have I told you how much I love you lately?" The red head smiles at him. "Because I do."

Itachi smiles and kisses his cheek. "Yes, but I never tire of hearing it." He sighs as he looks around to ensure Orochimaru wasn't following them. "It seems that we have given your stalker the slip for now." Thank goodness. Gaara really couldn't wait for the day when Orochimaru retired or something.

* * *

Naruto sighs back in the North Pole. He already missed Sasuke horribly. He loved it up here, but he had kinda been in the middle of something important. Really, important.

"Don't you think it's time that you just told him how you feel?" Minato chuckles as he they continue making their rounds together.

The rounds in this case meant going throughout the North Pole to speak with the elves in charge of various departments and to make small talk with any of the elves that approached them.

This had always been something that Naruto adored doing, but his heart just wasn't in it at the moment. He'd rather be leaving Sasuke another gift. Hopefully, Gaara would be able to keep the other man from guessing while he was away though.

"Maybe." Naruto sighs and then smiles brightly at his father. "I think that he's the sort who enjoys a challenge though. So this kinda thing is like…well you know?"

Santa nods knowledgeably at him. "Fun for him." Right. That was one way to put it. His dad really was too innocent sometimes. There was a reason why Santa almost never ended up on the Naughty List, after all.

Speaking of that, Naruto wondered if Sasuke had figured out his biggest clue yet. The watch.

He smiles at that thought. The blonde could remember the day so clearly, even if it had happened years ago.

_"Loser, why the Hell are you doing on my desk?" Sasuke glared at the blonde._

_In hindsight, it had been a natural question to ask. Naruto had been crouching on the other man's desk like a tiger, after all. It was for a good reason though._

_"Why the Hell didn't you go to the interview I scheduled for you?" The blonde was furious. "You know that going on that show is great publicity for the company." It had taken him months to schedule that thing._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. "You know the only reason why they want me to go on that show is to ask about my love life." Yeah. The one that didn't exist._

_It was a shame that his boss was that hot and apparently had the sex drive of a pet rock. Well as far as Naruto could see._

_Stupid bastard with his sexy voice, smirk, and ass. He was a stupid bastard with a great ass. That just wasn't right. The least the idiot could do was go to the damn interview._

_"Yeah." Naruto actually growled at him. "So what? Everyone hams it up for the press now and then. Itachi used to do it all the time." Before Gaara conveniently, got into Naruto's computer and cancelled those kinds of public appearances for Itachi._

_Seriously, the red head had it almost as bad as he did. Unfortunately, Gaara was also a lot more devious than him. Naruto would never pull something like that. It would get him on the Naughty List so fast his head would spin._

_It was hard to be bad, when your dad was Santa. Naruto never got away with anything. It just wasn't right._

_"I'm not doing it." Sasuke glared daggers at him. "So stop scheduling stupid appearances like that. I'm a Marketing Director, not a stripper." Well, Sasuke might actually make more money as a stripper, but Naruto decided not to tell him that._

_Naruto nodded. Fine. He'd just have to egg Sasuke into it. He'd done harder sells. The blonde knew that he could do this._

_"Right." He smirked at him. "Strippers aren't nearly as shy as you. You're just a big scaredy-cat." Now, it was time to go in for the kill. "I mean, if you're scared of the press, I can just not book you interviews. I didn't realize you were that much of a wallflower. Sorry."_

_Sasuke had been about to tell him off, when the door opened. The door opened and Jugo came inside. "Sorry." The giant bumped into Naruto. "Just here to deliver your mail, Sasuke. Whoops."_

_Whoops was right. Jugo had bumped Naruto into Sasuke and their lips connected. Granted, it hadn't been the most romantic first kiss in the world, but Naruto had definitely felt the fireworks._

"I wonder if he remembers the date?" Naruto sighs as he looks around the workshop.

It was at best a 50-50 chance. Still, it was the most distinctive clue that he had given Sasuke yet. Sasuke was supposed to be a genius and he had a good memory, right? Sooner or later, he'd connect the dots.

* * *

This was ridiculous. "I can't believe there were this many people absent." Sasuke sighs.

There were at least a dozen people who missed work today and most of them were male. Some of whom, the young Uchiha knew were gay.

"Alright." He frowns at the screen. "That does narrow the list down considerably."

What was he missing though? Sasuke felt like he was missing an important clue. The date on the watch had to mean something right?

That combined with the fact that whoever it was, wouldn't be working today should be enough for him to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"It really shouldn't be this hard." Sasuke twitches as something occurs to him. "Gaara. He probably altered the records." Most likely, he and Itachi had already bet on the outcome of his admirer and the red head wanted to up his odds.

"That sneaky son of a bitch." Sasuke felt like punching something.

Alright. That wasn't fair. Gaara's mother was a lovely woman, but still the raven haired man felt rather justified in being pissed. His future Brother-In-Law was abusing his position to keep secrets from him.

Nevermind the fact that Sasuke had also been planning to abuse his position. He had a legitimate reason for doing so. Gaara was just messing with him. Oh he was going to give that Human Resource Manger quite the thorough tongue lashing.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke immediately storms off towards Gaara's Office. The door wasn't locked, so he came marching right in.

"Gaara, I swear if you altered the attendance records, I'm going to kick your ass." Sasuke Uchiha was ready to fight.

Unfortunately, Gaara was already in the middle of another kind of battle. One that involved his brother's tongue. Damn it. Sasuke felt like he was going to be sick.

Immediately, Itachi pulls away from his lover and shoots the other man an amused look. "Foolish little brother, you should always knock first." To add insult to injury, his brother proceeds to roll his eyes at Sasuke.

That only makes his blood boil more. "Don't roll your eyes at me as if I'm some sort of poorly behaved child." He most certainly was not. It was Gaara and Itachi who apparently couldn't keep their hands off of each other during work hours. "You're the ones who were making out like a pair of teenagers while you were on the clock." Really, what was wrong with them?

Gaara sighs and shakes his head. "I really hope that you figure out who your Secret Santa is soon." He smiles at him slyly. "As Suigetsu is so fond of saying, you really need to get laid."

The red head, he had a death wish. That was the only logical explanation. Sasuke probably would have granted it, if Itachi wasn't so madly in love with the other man.

"Yes, I hope the same thing." Itachi smiles cheerfully. "Back to the matter at hand, Sasuke you should know that Gaara would never do anything as unprofessional as that. Come, let's have a look at those records."

He had to be joking. Sasuke had seen them with his own eyes. "Fine. I'm telling you that, he altered them though." The Human Resource Manager just didn't want Sasuke to figure out who his Secret Santa was. He was sure of it. That was why Gaara had been sneaky and changed the attendance sheet.

Itachi shakes his head and boots up the computer. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Sasuke twitches at that.

He didn't even see Gaara shake a snow globe in his pocket as he quickly glances over the screen. "What the Hell? There were way more people absent than this when I looked at it earlier." He had just looked at it only five minutes ago.

Gaara smiles at him serenely. "Everyone has an off day once in awhile." Uh huh. "You shouldn't take it so hard. Maybe, you're the one who should use up a vacation day or something."

Red heads. They were evil, Sasuke decides. Pure evil.

He didn't know how Gaara had changed the records and then changed them back again, but the other man had. It didn't matter though. One way or another, Sasuke was going to figure out who his secret Santa was.

The watch would be the most important clue. That date sounded so familiar to him. He just had to remember why that was the case.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Sasuke sighs. "I'm gonna clock out early. I didn't get enough sleep last night." It was a lie, but he didn't want them to know the truth. He was going to check out that scrapbook his mother had made for the company.

She was meticulous about it. The woman always dated everything. Surely, that would jog his memory.

* * *

Mikoto raises an eyebrow at her husband. "You're rather confident, I see." She couldn't believe that Fugaku had gone and done that.

The man had actually purchased Super Bowl tickets in advance. Her husband apparently was quite certain that he would win the bet. He'd do well to remember that it was never a good idea to count your chicken before they hatched.

"Oh yes, quite confident." Fugaku chuckles at her. "I'm sure that it will be a wonderful game this year."

Honestly, she failed to see the appeal of football. Mikoto was fine with other people watching it, but she had no interest. Which was why, the raven haired woman was sincerely hoping that she was right about Suigetsu.

That would take the wind out of the CEO's sails rather quickly. He should know better than to bet against her. The had been married for over thirty years.

Mikoto shakes her head. "I'm sure that Paris will be even lovelier though." She smiles at him mischievously. "Just try not to be too disappointed when you lose."

It was far more bluster on her part than Mikoto really wanted to admit to. Still, one had to fake it until they made it sometimes. She had learned that lesson many years ago, in high school. (Far more years than she cared to admit).

"I was about to say the same to you." He shakes his head in amusement.

Pft. They would see who had the last laugh. The eyelashes didn't lie. Mikoto was (mostly) convinced of this.

* * *

"I think that Itachi traumatized Orochimaru again." Kisame blinks as he Suigetsu nods in agreement.

They had both been on their way to one of the break rooms when they saw Mr. Sannin brooding in a corner. A lot. That could mean only one thing. Itachi had decided to get rough with him in some fashion.

Oh Itachi never used violence. Well at least not as far as Suigetsu knew, but he was the master of something even more brutal. The mindfuck.

Suigetsu laughs and nods. "He was probably creeping on Sasuke again." True enough. Itachi was very, very protective of his brother.

Which was why Kisame kept telling Suigetsu that Naruto had his work cut out for him. The blue skinned man was convinced that the blonde was Sasuke's real Secret Santa. All he had to do was wait to see if he was correct and if he was lucky, that thousand dollars was his or so Kisame kept saying, anyway.

Suigetsu had won the first bet and he knew that he'd win the second. Really, it was written in the stars. That sword was all his.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Kisame shakes his head. "That guy will never learn." The man was creepy, even by Suigetsu's admittedly loose standards and that was certainly saying something.

The white haired man nods. "So I can't wait to get that bet money." Ha. Kisame wouldn't win this time. "That sword is going to be so totally awesome."

Poor Kisame, the sword lover thinks to himself. Did he actually believe he was going to win this one? How Kisame couldn't see what was right in front of his face was beyond Suigetsu's understanding, but oh well. He had no issue making easy money.

"You two are really focused on that bet." Sai smiles at them as he walks down the hall. "You're always talking about swords and things like that. Are you two dating? Out of curiosity, who has the bigger sword?"

On second thought, forget about Orochimaru. This idiot really had it coming. Suigetsu twitches and was just about to smack the ever living Hell out of these strange pervert, when Kisame stops him.

"It's tempting and all, but you don't want to lose your job over this guy." Dark eyes lock with his own. "Do you? Because he'll probably cry like a baby and run straight to Gaara and report you."

Hmm. That was a good point. Suigetsu did like this job. It paid well and it was fun messing with his coworkers.

"I would not cry like a baby." Sai looks mildly insulted.

Pft. Like Suigetsu believed that for a second. The weirdest ones were usually the first to crack. Well the strange weird ones, not the awesome weird ones like himself. There were exceptions to every rule.

Kisame drags Suigetsu off. "Let's just ignore that guy." He grins at him. "Oh and make sure you have my money ready because there's no way I'm losing this bet."

"That's what you think." Suigetsu snorts as the two of them leave Sai behind.

The poor, bewildered artist likely had no idea what was going on. Which was just fine with Suigetsu. He did love to mess with people. It was his favorite hobby. Well other than collecting swords. Swords were awesome.


	11. The Clue that I Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke figures it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

It was December 15th and Naruto was happy to be heading back to his home. He loved the North Pole and all, but it had been lousy timing to get called in for some Santa Training.

"Hopefully, he hasn't figured it out yet." Naruto smiles. "It'd be fun to surprise him." As a future Santa, the blonde loved surprising people.

On second thought, it'd be nice if Sasuke figured it out too. That meant he was paying attention and that'd he'd be more likely to say yes. Right? Then again, who knew with Sasuke?

"Never mind." The young man sighs as he trudges towards his house through the snow. "I'll drive myself crazy, if keep second guessing myself."

He'd done a great job as Sasuke's Secret Santa. If all that didn't win him over, well he was one stumped Claus. Besides, the guy had seemed disturbingly angry with Haku's appearance. That had to be because he was jealous.

Crunch. _Crunch._ _ **Crunch.**_ With every step Naruto made towards the door, he could hear himself walking over the formerly pristine snow. He almost felt guilty about destroying the perfect picture with his bulky winter boots, but yeah Naruto definitely had to get home.

His parents had helped him pick out his home. So it was a large, two story red Victorian. That color was likely no accident. His family had a thing for red, green, white, and orange. Though most people didn't know about the color orange being a favorite because of Halloween. They hadn't wanted to intrude on another holiday's color.

"Well at least the lights and everything are still up." He chuckles as he reaches for the door."

His house was of course, the most decked out on the block by far. Colorful lights were strung up everywhere. So much so that even on the darkest night, no one would have any issue finding their way through his neighborhood.

Naruto smiles at that thought as he shuffles towards his front door. "Looks my reindeer and snow people are still up too." Oh and naturally, he had a picket fence made of super large candy canes.

He snickers at that last thought. That would probably scandalize Sasuke now that he knew what candy canes could be a reference for.

"It's really going to be fun to yank that stick out of his ass." The blonde quickly opens the door and heads inside. "But it'll be even more fun to replace it with a bigger one."

Yeah. He was so totally going to end up on the Naughty List for saying stuff like that. Oh well. It was worth it.

His father already knew Sasuke had made the Naughty List. So if things went well, they'd be a matching set. That would be pretty cool.

* * *

"Gaara, did you alter the records?" Itachi raises an eyebrow at his lover.

The red head smiles innocently at him. Well that answered that question. No one who made that face was really innocent.

The red head caresses his cheek and laughs. "I don't know how you could accuse me of such a thing." Oh yes, Gaara did. He damn well knew how Itachi could accuse the Human Resource Manager of altering the records.

"Gaara, you can't pull off the innocent look." He kisses his forehead. "Well not after puberty anyway. I have seen pictures of you as a child though."

His lover grumbles at that. Really, the man wasn't half as sneaky as he thought he was. Well perhaps it would be more accurate to say that Itachi was more perceptive than Gaara gave him credit for.

"You're evil." He shakes his head. "You can't prove anything."

That was an indirect admission of guilt, if he ever heard one. "You were covering for the Secret Santa." Itachi frowns. "I know that it wasn't you, but you're definitely covering for them. That's cheating, Gaara."

Again, the other man tries to give him an innocent look. Of course, Itachi wasn't buying it.

"I never said that I wouldn't involve myself in the process." He crosses his arms and turns away from Itachi.

Right. Now he was huffing and being adorable. That wasn't going to get the other man out of trouble though.

He was definitely getting the cuffs out this time around. "That's true, but I never said I wouldn't punish you…if you did." Upon hearing that, Gaara blushes as red as his hair.

Ah. Mission accomplished. There was something rather satisfying about seeing his red head blush. Not just any red head, of course. His red head.

* * *

"I think he's getting closer to figuring it out." Mikoto smiles at Fugaku. "Sasuke asked to see the scrapbook."

Surely, that meant that victory was at hand. Their youngest son must have someone in mind, if he was digging through the scrapbook.

Fugaku chuckles at that and nods. "I'm not sure whether or not he'll figure it out, but I still think that it's Naruto." Yes, Mikoto knew that. She also knew that her sneaky husband wanted to go to the Super Bowl.

"I suppose we shall see." She smiles. "It's a good thing that I keep such detailed records."

That'd probably help Sasuke figure out who it was. Mikoto was still firmly convinced that it was Suigetsu, but maybe she was wrong. Wait. No. She couldn't doubt herself like that.

Fugaku nods and shakes his head as he kisses her forehead. "You're just as stubborn as the first day we met." Yes, she was. Though he really shouldn't pretend like he wasn't stubborn. She was just more stubborn than him.

"So are you." Mikoto sighs as she glances at the computer. "It looks like we're supposed to get a heavy blizzard today. I hope that Naruto's plane already landed."

The blonde was scheduled to arrive back sometime today and to come back to work tomorrow. Which was a good thing. The Public Relations Specialist certainly knew how to keep their office a lively place.

"I hope so as well." Fugaku chuckles likely because he was remembering some incident. "I still think it's him, but even if it isn't…well he does keep things tremendously entertaining and that betting pool is getting rather large."

Mikoto laughs and nods at that. Yes, large was quite the understatement. At this point, Mikoto wouldn't be surprised if half of the people working in this building were in on the bet in some form or another.

They probably shouldn't encourage such things. Though it was too late to put that genie back in the bottle and well, it was fun. Naturally, Sasuke was going to be furious when he found out about all the bets, but that would only build character.

"I imagine that all the winners will have a lovely, second Christmas Bonus." The raven haired woman laughs.

Of course, they paid their employees well. They also gave Christmas Bonuses, but no one would turn down some extra easy cash. That would just be stupid.

He nods in agreement. "Yes, I can't wait to go to the Super Bowl with you." Fugaku pauses for a moment. "Maybe, I should get you one of those skimpy cheerleader outfits."

Unbelievable. Her husband of over thirty years was carrying on like some high school boy with a cheerleader fetish. Men.

"I'd freeze to death wearing one of those things in the stands." She shakes her head.

Fugaku smiles at her. "Well that's why you would wear it AFTER the game." Oh. Well now that was different.

"I'll think about it." After all, it probably wouldn't stay on that long anyway and marriage was about compromise.

* * *

Sasuke had finally done it. He had finally figured it out and shockingly enough, it was all thanks to his mother's scrapbook.

_"Can I borrow the scrapbook?" Sasuke smiled at Mikoto a few days ago._

_She nodded and handed it to him. "Of course." The woman was practically giddy that he wanted to see it. "I didn't know that you were interested in it though." He normally wasn't, but this was a special occasion._

_Briefly, he debated on how much to tell her. His mother likely already knew about the Secret Santa. Very little happened in Sharingan Corp. without his parents knowing about it, but it was still embarrassing._

_"I want it check for clues." Sasuke sighed, deciding just to be honest. "I know that he works here. Maybe, it'll trigger something."_

_Mikoto smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Well good luck." The fact that the woman had responded in such a 'normal' way was shocking. "I have my guess, but I don't want to influence you with my bias. I just hope that I'm right and your father doesn't win." She frowned. "Because if he does, we're going to the Super Bowl."_

_Wow. Who knew that his father could be so sneaky? Mikoto Uchiha had zero interest in football._

_"Right." Sasuke didn't know whether he should be impressed or disturbed at all that. "Thanks." With that being said, he walked out of the office with the book in his hand and commenced a thorough investigation of the scrapbook._

The investigation had yielded some rather interesting results to say the least. There was one picture of him and Naruto accidentally kissing. It was dated the same day as on that watch.

"Someone must have snapped a picture while the door was open." The Marketing Director shakes his head in amusement. "We wouldn't have even noticed it at the time."

He probably should send Jugo another gift basket this year. It was thanks to him, that Sasuke had finally figured out who his secret Santa was.

How could he have missed all that, Sasuke wonders to himself as he pulls up on Naruto's street. "No one loves Christmas more than the idiot." That much was painstakingly obvious just by looking at his house.

Seriously, people came from miles around just to look at the blonde's house in December. He went all out. It was kinda hard not to notice when the man made that Victorian look like some kind of infomercial for Christmas.

"Well I guess it's now or never." Sasuke glances down at the 'gift' he'd gotten for Naruto. "It has to be him. Who else would care about that date?"

His heart was still pounding in his chest, but Sasuke keeps moving. He was an Uchiha. Uchihas didn't scare that easily. It was time to confront his Secret Admirer and see what happened or didn't happen.

* * *

Naruto smiles inside his house as he watches another Christmas Special and enjoys some milk and cookies. It reminded him of home.

"These pajamas are great." He'd only just changed into his nightgown a few minutes ago, after arriving home. "Dad definitely has good taste."

They were red and silky. The perfect nighttime attire for a Claus. So yeah, Naruto was in a pretty good mood until he hears the doorbell.

"Hmm. That's weird." Who would be visiting him in the middle of the day when a snow storm was likely about to hit?"

Curious, he opens the door and tries his best not to gape. "Sasuke?" What was he doing here? "Shouldn't you be at work?" It was barely passed Noon.

Sasuke never played hooky. Like never. So what was the Uchiha doing here? Unless. No way.

"I called in sick." He shrugs as he wraps a scarf around Naruto's neck and walks inside the house. "I was sick of not knowing who was behind the Secret Admirer stuff. It took me awhile, but the date on the watch was the clue that I needed."

Naruto suddenly felt as though his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Sasuke knew then. He knew and he had come to see him.

This was either going to end really well or really badly. He wasn't sure which. For all he knew, the raven haired man might actually be about to punch him.

"Well I figured it was kinda a long shot." He laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his head. "I mean remembering the exact date of the kiss would be a little OCD, even for you."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Naruto, you're such an idiot." The other man pushes him onto the couch before sitting in his lap. "Only you would tell the person you're trying to seduce, that they have OCD."

Right. Well that was a fair point. Naruto probably shouldn't have brought that up.

"Well it's you know, kinda cute." Naruto laughs at him. "I mean you even organize your books in alphabetical order."

Sasuke shakes his head as he ties the candy cane patterned scarf around the blonde's neck. "Naruto, just shut up and kiss me." Oh right. He should totally do that.

Naruto nods and kisses Sasuke. Granted, it was far from the most romantic initiation to a kiss that he'd ever had. Still, it was ironic. Naruto was Santa's son and yet, the fireworks were going off in his head like it was the Fourth of July or something. Sasuke was a damn good kisser.

* * *

Orochimaru was positively furious. "I can't believe this." Sasuke wasn't at the office today and neither was Naruto.

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?" His silver haired friend shakes his head. "Just because they're both not working today doesn't necessarily mean that Naruto was his Secret Santa." Kabuto smiles at the other man.

Of course, that's what it meant. Sasuke never called off sick. Never. He had seen that man trudge into the office when he was obviously losing a battle to the Flu before.

"I know that Naruto is responsible for this." He had to be.

It explained everything. That idiot was obsessed with Christmas. Why hadn't Orochimaru seen it sooner? It was so damn obvious.

Maybe, that's what made the Secret Santa thing so brilliant. The blonde had to know that he would be the logical first guess and thus no one would guess it was him.

"Orochimaru, I think that it may be time to look elsewhere for a romantic companion." Kabuto shakes his head. "Sasuke doesn't seem interested and perhaps, someone closer to your own age would be better."

What the Hell was Kabuto trying to say? "Are you calling me old?" There was no possible way that Orochimaru had heard the other man correctly. "Sixty is the new thirty."

"Um right." The bespectacled Sharingan Employee nods. "Whatever you say. Well old or not, Sasuke clearly has a thing for Naruto. So it's probably better to find someone else." He sighs and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Remember what happened to Haku? I don't want you to have to go through a similarly humiliating scene."

What was that supposed to mean? Sasuke would see reason sooner or later. Orochimaru was sure of it.

Orochimaru punches a nearby wall in frustration. "Don't worry, Kabuto." He winces in pain at the motion. "Naruto is nothing, but a novelty. His idea was cute, but Sasuke needs more than cute to maintain his interest."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Orochimaru, Sasuke was very interested in the blonde sitting underneath him. "Yeah. This is better." Much better than arguing.

Finally, Naruto was putting that loud mouth of his to good use. Maybe, it really had just been a cause of sexual tension. Either way, this was nice. Making out by the fireplace.

"Much better." Naruto agrees as he tugs Sasuke's jacket off. "So you took the day off. That means you can stay awhile, right?"

Sasuke against his better judgment nods. "I shouldn't stay the night considering it's technically our first date." He glances towards the window. "We've known each other for years though and it looks like a snowstorm is about to hit. I'm not sleeping with you on the first date though."

Of course, the Uchiha in question realized that he was sending a lot of conflicting signals at the moment. He had come to Naruto's house and shoved him onto a couch. Still, he did have to have some standards.

His brother also would never let him live it down, if Itachi found out that Sasuke went for a homerun this early on. Yeah. He was totally not dealing with that mockery. Now, making out he could definitely do and maybe they'd see about second or even third base…

"Yeah." Naruto nods at that as he licks Sasuke's neck. "That's fair. Just because you don't want to do everything tonight though, doesn't mean we can't do some things."

He sighs in pleasure at the action. How Naruto already knew that his neck was sensitive was beyond his comprehension. Maybe, his fellow Sharingan Employee just had good instincts about that sort of thing.

"Yeah." Sasuke nods as he unbuttons Naruto's red silky shirt. "Glad we're on the same page with this."

Oh that was a nice shirt and some nice pants. They looked like they'd be pretty easy to get off too. Which was always a plus. Damn it. He was getting side tracked here.

"Me too." Naruto smiles at him. "So did you like the gifts?"

Sasuke nods at that as he slides the blonde's shirt off. "Some were corny, but in an amusing way. The cookies were great though." Frankly, that had surprised him. Sasuke generally hated sweets and stuff like that, but those had been some amazing cookies.

"Glad you think so." The frisky Public Relation's Specialist smirks as he grabs Sasuke by the ass. "My mother made them."

That was shocking. There was no way that Naruto's mother had actually wrote those messages on the cookies. Was there?

He tries his best not to gape at his new boyfriend. "Did she write the messages on them too?" If so, he had finally found a woman who was more outrageous than his own mother. Something that Sasuke had always thought was impossible.

"Oh no." Naruto grins at him. "I added those to the cookies myself."

That made a lot more sense. Sasuke had a hard time picturing someone's mother writing those things on cookies. Then again, one never really knew.

Sasuke smirks at him. "So how many cold showers did you have to take?" He couldn't resist taunting his new boyfriend about such things.

"Probably about half as many as you." Naruto grins cheekily at him.

Oh that was it. It was so on now. Sasuke undoes this scarf and quickly pins Naruto underneath him.

The sexy idiot hadn't seen it coming. "Well I guess by the time that I get through with you, we'll even out the score then." He smirks down at the now gulping blonde. This was going to be so much fun.


	12. He's Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto decides to tell Sasuke the truth about his father before their relationship goes any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate all the support. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

_It was pretty tempting, but Sasuke knew better._ Taking advantage of the tied up blonde in such a fashion, would have given the idiot the wrong impression. So he did something else.

"When you apologize, I'll stop torturing you." By torturing, he meant tickling.

The raven haired man knew damn well that his new boyfriend was ticklish as Hell. It was a Naruto thing and Sasuke planned on taking full advantage of that fact.

Naruto squirms and begins to laugh louder than the raven haired businessman had thought was possible. "O-Oh come on!" Damn. His lung capacity was impressive. "T-That's not f-fair and you know it."

That might be true, but Sasuke had never claimed to be a fair person. So he continues on his quest. Sooner or later, Naruto would cave.

"Maybe, it isn't." Sasuke smirks as he continues tickling the sexy blonde underneath him. "I never claimed to fight fair though."

He was thrashing around, pretty good now. "Y-Yeah." It was like trying to ride a horse that was attempting to buck Sasuke off at this point. "I mean I guess that should have been pretty obvious from the way you threw out those roses."

Those damn roses. People were never going to let him live that down. Sasuke just knew it. Oh well. It had been totally worth it.

"That was different." Sasuke tickles Naruto more, revealing in the sounds of boisterous blonde's loud laughter. "It was completely necessary. Haku clearly didn't understand what the word ex meant." The idiot had had his shot and he blew it. "So I had to drive the point home. It's not my fault, that he's a slow learner."

He been completely justified in his mind. "I g-guess that's true." Naruto half squeals while Sasuke 'tortures' him. "It still proves you're a jealous bastard though, but you're my jealous bastard."

Well that was one way to look at it. Sasuke had never really liked sharing what he considered to be 'his.' Granted, Naruto wasn't like his favorite toys when he was a kid. He was a real person, but still he had been jealous of Haku.

"Accurate enough." Sasuke kisses forehead and tickles him more. "Just like you're a sexy idiot, but you're still my sexy idiot. Now, apologize."

Naruto laughs and squirms. "Alright. Alright." Ah sweet, victory. "I'm sorry for the cold shower crack. You win."

That's exactly what Sasuke wanted to hear. So he releases Naruto from the Tickle Hold of Doom and unties him.

"That's better." Sasuke smirks.

The blonde nods and then frowns. "Yeah." That couldn't be a good sign. "Um Sasuke, I have something to tell you. It's about my father."

Sasuke blinks at that. "He doesn't have a problem with you liking men, does he?" The other Sharingan Employee had only mentioned his family sparingly and when he did, it was always in a positive manner.

He wasn't likely to do that, if Minato had an issue with Naruto's preferences. Was he? It didn't seem likely, but who could really say.

"No." Naruto shakes his head. "It's not anything like that. It's more about his job."

What did Minato's job have to do with anything? That had nothing to do with him and Naruto. Well unless it was like something truly _despicable._

"Naruto, I'm dating you." Sasuke gives him a rather incredulous look. "I don't care what your father does for a living unless it's like real life horror movie stuff."

The blonde smiles at him. "Well that's good because it's not that." That was good. "It's all on the up and up." Also good. "It's just he has a very unusual job and he's not allowed to talk about it because it requires top secrecy."

Top secrecy? What the Hell was Naruto going on about now? That didn't make sense.

"What does he work for the government or something?" Sasuke quirks an eyebrow at that.

Naruto pauses as though not sure how to answer that. "Not exactly." Then Sasuke really didn't get it.

What could Minato possibly do that was top secret, but wasn't government related? Not only that, but apparently it was all perfectly legal and not horror movie stuff.

"Naruto, will you just tell me what he does for a living?" Sasuke snorts. "The whole cloak and dagger thing really doesn't suit you." Like at all.

The blonde bites his lower lip. "Alright. I'll tell you." Damn, Naruto really was worried about this. "He's Santa."

* * *

Itachi had always liked setting up Christmas Trees, but that was before he became Gaara's lover. Now, he absolutely loved it. Well more specifically, he adored the view.

"There are go." Gaara smiles as he finishes putting up his tree topper.

This year it was a golden star. The star that was currently stealing the show for Itachi though was definitely the red head's ass. Like he said, he adored the view.

Itachi chuckles and nods as he watches Gaara slowly climb down his ladder. "It looks very nice this year." Sharingan's tree had been up for awhile, but Itachi's favorite strawberry had just finished putting up his own.

He wanted to propose to him, but Itachi was waiting. He was definitely doing it on Christmas. It was such a shame the holiday was so 'far' away. Itachi had always prided himself on his patience, but he found that it was nonexistent when it came to the red head.

"Do you know what else looks very nice?" Gaara smiles at Itachi.

He shakes his head. "No. What else looks very nice?" He had a pretty good idea where the Human Resource Manager was going with this, but he still wanted to hear the other man actually say it.

There were few things that were more pleasurable than teasing Gaara. It was a childish impulse and Itachi knew that, but he still couldn't resist.

"You in nothing, but a red bow." Gaara smirks at him. "Though the bow is optional."

Yes, Gaara was going exactly where Itachi had been going. Good to know. This could all work out rather well for them.

Itachi smiles as he grabs a particularly large ribbon. "I think that we might be able to work something out." After all, he didn't mind humoring his lover. "Hopefully, Sasuke and his Secret Santa will be able to do the same."

He wasn't an idiot. Itachi knew that his lover knew more than he was letting on. That was fine with him though.

Itachi had made his bet and he was confident in his victory. Even if he lost though, he was still planning on marrying a very sexy red head. So he'd somehow manage to survive losing a silly bet.

"Hopefully." Gaara smiles slyly at him. "Red is lovely color on you."

Itachi laughs and kisses him. "Yes, it is." He then proceeds to drag the other man towards the bedroom. "Perhaps, that's one of the reasons why I was so drawn to you. We're complimentary."

* * *

Naruto knew that he was taking a risk here, but he didn't want to proceed without knowing the truth. Could Sasuke handle being involved with the Claus Family in such a way?

"Your father is Santa." Sasuke blinks. "Well I had to admit that I wouldn't have seen that coming. Naruto, it's fine." Really? Just like that? "I don't care if your dad dresses up in a red suit to entertain kids at a mall or something. It's sweet in a cheesy way."

Oh boy. That is not what he meant. Naruto probably should have seen this coming though. Sasuke had always been more practical than anything else.

"He's not dressing up." The blonde shakes his head. "He's really Santa. I can prove it to you, if you want."

Sasuke gives Naruto a look of disbelief. "Oh I definitely want you to prove that to you." He shakes his head as he kisses Naruto. "I know that you love Christmas and everything, but it's okay to break character. The Secret Santa thing was sweet and really creative, but I don't expect you to do it everyday."

Naruto kisses back and sighs. He wasn't pretending. The blonde really was Santa's son. He'd just have to prove that to his new boyfriend.

"Alright. I will prove it." He smiles at the other man wistfully. "I'll call my dad and see if we can spend Christmas Eve together. He's kinda busy on Christmas itself and Sharingan Corp. is closed on those days anyway."

Sasuke shakes his head again and smiles. "How thoughtful." Before placing a kiss on Naruto's cheek. "Alright. We can play your game for awhile longer, it's fine by me." He smirks. "Though we should leave all the people in the betting pool out of the loop for awhile. It might be fun to mess with them."

Right. Well that wasn't what Naruto had expected by any stretch of the imagination. Still, it could have gone worse.

"Yeah." He nods. "We can have them wait." Otherwise, if this didn't go well, that'd be a lot of memory erasing he'd have to do.

It had to go well though. Naruto had been in love with Sasuke for a long time and the other man apparently returned his feelings to some extent. He wasn't going to lose him over his father's job, was he?

That would be too cruel. Fate wouldn't be that vicious, would it?

"Great." Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto and pulls him into his lap. "So go ahead and call Santa." He nips Naruto's ear. "I probably should apologized to him anyway. I'm sure I made the Naughty List with all those cold showers."

Actually, Sasuke wasn't completely wrong. "You did make the Naughty List." He was on THAT list. "It wasn't because of the cold showers though." His dad wasn't a jerk. If he used that metric, pretty much every man would be on the Naughty List. "It was for the roses."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that and nips at Naruto's neck. "You're never going to let me live the roses down, are you?" Nope.

Never. Though this time, the blonde wasn't joking. It really had been because of the flowers.

"I'm serious." Naruto gets out his cell. "It was because of what you did to Haku's gift. You were on the Nice List before that."

His declaration causes Sasuke to snort. Well, he could snort all he wanted, but it wouldn't change the truth.

"I don't care." Sasuke shrugs. "Like you said, I'm a jealous bastard. It was worth it."

Yeah. Sasuke definitely wasn't getting off the Naughty List anytime soon with an attitude like that. Oh well. Naruto still loved him anyway.

* * *

Fugaku knew that he was too old for games like this. Still, it was too enjoyable to tease his wife not to do it.

"Ah. Here we are." He points to the computer screen.

Mikoto tilts her head. "What is it?" That's when she gazes at the images on the screen and gives him a dirty look. "Aren't you counting your chickens before they hatch?"

He absolutely was not. Besides, Super Bowl or no Super Bowl, Fugaku was reasonably confident he could talk her into wearing one of the outfits anyway. It really wasn't anymore outrageous than that time that she wore the French Maid one.

Good times. Good times. If his math was correct, that was likely the night that Sasuke was conceived.

"I don't think so." He shrugs. "It takes them awhile to ship the damn thing. Hmm. Now what color or colors would you like?" They did have a wide range of options.

She looks at them and shakes her head. "Fugaku, I'm a medium." Oh he knew that. "Those are smalls." He also knew that.

That was the point. It was always best to buy one size too small when shopping for your wife's collection.

"I'm well aware of that." He pauses as he looks at it. "You know, I think the navy blue and white would look lovely on you."

She scoffs and crosses her arms. "Fugaku Uchiha, you're absolutely impossible sometimes." Yes, yes he was.

He had said the same thing about her when they first started dating though. Two could play that game.

"I'll freely admit that." He smiles cheekily and hits order. "So I'll just go with the small navy blue and white one then."

* * *

Minato was busily going about getting ready for Christmas when he receives a call seemingly out of the blue. It was Naruto.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" His son had just left not that long ago and should be settling back into his own home. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Of course, he was a parent. Every parent always assumed the worst. It was an instinct, Minato supposed.

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line before he got his answer. "I'm not hurt, but I told Sasuke the truth." Already? "He figured out that I was the Secret Santa and I didn't want to start our relationship with that secret hanging over us."

Well that was a fair point. Still, Minato hadn't expected Naruto to let the reindeer out of the bag this early on.

"Are you asking, if he can come to visit the North Pole?" This was all happening so fast.

It was enough to make Minato's head spin. He honestly couldn't believe that Naruto was being so reckless. Then again, yes he could. He was Kushina's son, after all. The boy had always taken after his mother in terms of personality and Minato in terms of his looks.

He could easily imagine his son nodding. "Yeah." Oh boy. This would either end really well or really badly.

"You can bring him for Christmas Eve." Though Minato supposed there was really no point in putting it off any longer.

Sooner or later, Sasuke would have to be told the truth. That's assuming, the relationship went anywhere. Which Minato assumed it would. Naruto had been over the Moon for this guy for awhile.

"Great!" Naruto grins. Well at least that's what Minato imagined his son was doing. "I'll let him know. This will be awesome." That was Naruto for you. Boundless optimism. "Believe it!" Minato certainly hoped so.

Oh boy. Now, he was going to have to tell Kushina about this. "Well I do hope that the two of you have fun." He smiles into the phone. "I have to tell your mother that we'll be expecting company soon."

"Right." Naruto smiles. "Of course. Cya later, Dad." That's when Minato hears a click and shakes his head. "Well one thing is for sure. It's definitely not going to be an ordinary Christmas Eve at the North Pole this year."

* * *

Kisame smirks at Suigetsu. "You know that I won the bet, right?" What? That was so not true.

Just because Sasuke wasn't at work and Naruto wasn't at work, didn't necessarily mean anything.

"No, I don't know that." He crosses his arms. "You don't either. So don't go getting too excited. Maybe, Sassy just got sick or something."

They both knew that was highly unlikely. Sasuke basically never missed work. Suigetsu had a sinking feeling that he had just gotten screwed out of a thousand bucks, but it wasn't over yet.

Kisame snorts at that suggestion. "Not very likely." Yeah. That was true, still a guy could dream. Right?

Not that Suigetsu wanted Sasuke to get sick. He just hoped that the businessman wasn't making out with a blonde underneath a Christmas tree somewhere because that meant he lost the bet.

"Whatever." He smirks at Kisame. "Do you wanna go mess with Orochimaru or something?" That was always fun. "I'd say Karin, but she's such a banshee sometimes."

The woman's lung capacity was insane. He had never known that women could be that loud, but apparently it was really a thing.

Kisame laughs as he walks off with Suigetsu. "Yeah." That was the spirit. "It wouldn't be Christmas without messing with that guy. Hopefully, he got the message though."

That was a good point. If Orochimaru kept creeping on Sasuke, Itachi would do something about it. When that happened, well Suigetsu wouldn't wanna be in that guy's shoes because Itachi was Itachi.

He could be pretty damn terrifying when he wanted to be. Seriously, his mind games should be outlawed by the Geneva Convention or something.

"Yep." Suigetsu grins as he walks with Kisame towards Orochimaru's Office with Kisame.

What he found was well rather disturbing. Of course, that was only to be expected. This was Orochimaru. There was just no getting around the fact that he was a pretty freaky guy.

"I think you just murdered an entire forest." Kisame blinks when he sees Orochimaru's trash cans.

Yes, trash cans. Suigetsu counted at least three or four and they were all filled to the brim with paper. Lots and lots of paper.

Orochimaru gives them both a scathing look. "I don't have time for your games today." Oh well that was just too damn bad. "Sasuke isn't at work. I think that stupid Secret Santa got his mitts into him."

Probably. Though on second thought, Naruto would at least be a better match than Orochimaru. Not that that was hard to do, but seriously. The guy needed to chase after someone his own age.

That or maybe Kabuto. Kabuto struck Suigetsu as the kind of freak that would be into that sort of thing. A much older man.

"Doesn't matter if he did or he didn't." Kisame shakes his head and smirks. "Sasuke clearly wasn't biting at the bait that you were leaving for him." Yeah. That was one way to put it. "So I would just cut your losses and go after someone else."

Exactly. That was Suigetsu's point. There was dedicated and there was obsessive. Orochimaru had crossed the line. So far they hadn't had to get restraining orders, but the white haired man wouldn't be surprised…if Sassy took that step one day.

"My love life isn't any of your business." Orochimaru glances at Kabuto. "Right?"

Oh right. As Suigetsu was saying, Four Eyes might actually be into that sort of thing. Now, normally he wouldn't make fun of people with glasses. Kabuto was just one of those people that brought it on himself though. How could you not make fun of the guy?

Kabuto nods in agreement. "Of course." He shakes his head and gives them both a withering glare. "It's very unprofessional to involve yourself in the love lives of your colleagues."

"You're one to talk." Suigetsu shakes his head.

The irony meter had just exploded. Suigetsu was damn sure of it. Kabuto was the one who really loved getting himself involved in the love lives of his colleagues. Orochimaru counted as a colleague right?

Orochimaru was now seething. "I have important work to do." Yeah. Suigetsu could see that.

"Such as writing love letters to Sasuke." Kisame shakes his head. "I'd be careful if I were you." He smirks at Orochimaru. "You know how protective Itachi is of his kid brother. Come on, Suigetsu." Suigetsu was pretty damn sure that Kisame was enjoying this as much as he was. "We should let them get back to work."

With that being said, the two of them walk off together. It was always so much fun to mess with Orochimaru and Kabuto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot into Sasuke's and Naruto's daily life as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

A few days later, Naruto had to admit this was pretty fun. Keeping it a secret to mess with people.

"I'm probably going to get make the Naughty List for this." Naruto laughs as he rereads the fourth paragraph of the document in front of him for the fifth time.

Wait. Maybe, it was the sixth. Yeah. It might be the sixth.

Who could blame him for having trouble concentrating while working though? It was almost Christmas and he had a boyfriend now. A boyfriend who was probably going to try to ambush him at some point soon.

Naruto shakes his head and tries reading again. "Ambushes have never been so sexy though." It was all in vain though.

His concentration was absolutely shot because now he was imagining what was probably going to happen soon. So far, Sasuke had done it every day without fail.

The Uchiha in question would ambush him when the blonde least expected it and drag him into the nearest empty room. The poor janitors must be wondering why their closets were locked so much recently.

"Would he still do it, if he wasn't the boss's son though?" Naruto wonders as he signs the paperwork in front of him.

He wasn't really sure. Sasuke was usually pretty straight-laced about work. Then again, the raven haired man might be getting some sort of thrill out of this. Sneaking around.

* * *

It was getting closer to towards the end of the month, which could only mean one thing. Either she or Fugaku were going to win that bet.

"Sasuke gets his pacing from you." Fugaku shakes his head in amusement.

What? She was not pacing. Mikoto Uchiha did not pace. She merely walked around in dignified circles really quickly when something was on her mind. That was not pacing…

Okay. That was pacing, but only by the technical definition of the world. Not that she was going to let her husband know that.

She sits on his desk. "I'm not pacing." Well, at least not anymore.

"I suppose that's now technically true, but you were pacing just now." Fugaku thumbs through some files. "It's alright, My Love. That's why they call it gambling." He was laughing at her! "Because you never know, if you're going to win or not."

"Fugaku Uchiha, if you keep this up you're going to get a lump of coal in your stockings this year." She rolls her eyes at him.

How dare he taunt her in such a fashion? Oh well. She'd have the last laugh. Mikoto just knew it. It wouldn't be long now until either Sasuke guessed his Secret Santa or the man revealed himself.

He chuckles at that and staples some papers. "I'm trembling, truly." How dare he patronize her?

"As you should be!" She huffs and Fugaku shakes head again as rummages through his drawer for a pen.

Why the man had such a hard time finding pens was utterly beyond her. Oh well. Mikoto supposed everyone had their little quirks. For some reason, pens did seem to love playing Hide and Seek from her husband. Even more so than most they did for most people.

The CEO smiles at her. "Yes, I know. Well, I imagine that this Santa will be revealing himself soon and I also suspect that Itachi will be proposing to Gaara soon."

Yes. That much they could agree on. Itachi was showing all the signs of an impending proposal.

There were a certain jitteryness about him that only men who were thinking about 'Popping the question' possessed. Oh and Mikoto didn't care if jitteryness wasn't a real word. It was now.

"I imagine that he's waiting until Christmas to propose." Mikoto smiles. "It will be so romantic." Well that or New Years.

Itachi was an extremely romantic and symbolic person. He never did anything halfway. Oh the wedding was going to be a joy to organize.

"Exactly." Fugaku nods in agreement. "Well that's assuming that Itachi ever gets around to asking. I believe that he's been a bit busy with his red head in the janitors' closets lately."

Mikoto laughs at that image. Honestly, they carried on like a pair of teenagers. Then again, she wasn't really in a position to judge. There were times when she did exactly the same thing with her husband.

* * *

A few hours later, it was lunch time. His target had been sighted. The blonde was walking down the hallway and he was getting closer.

Closer. Not quite there yet. NOW!

"Gotcha!" Sasuke grabs his blonde and pulls him into the nearest open room.

A janitor's closet. He'd never realized how useful these places were until he started dating Naruto. It was an easy place to get some privacy.

Naruto laughs and throws his arms around Sasuke's neck. "You're trying to give me a heart attack." Well no.

Sasuke wasn't trying to give him a heart attack. He'd be lying though, if the Uchiha feigned complete innocence. It was fun to surprise his blonde.

"I'm not trying to give you a heart attack." Sasuke smirks at him. "It's more like I'm trying to give you a hardon." The sooner, the better in his opinion.

Naruto smiles and kisses him more. "That can wait until later." Well maybe.

The Uchiha supposed that it was kinda mean to make Naruto deal with that problem at work. Mean, but fun. Lots of fun. Yeah. He'd definitely earned his place on the Naughty List this time around.

Sasuke smiles and returns the kiss. He couldn't believe that he hadn't guessed it sooner. That sort of Secret Santa thing had been right up the blonde's alley.

Naruto loved Christmas and he was kinda crazy with his unorthodox solutions to everything. Which was what made him such a good Public Relations Specialist.

"Yeah." He smiles at the sapphire eyed man. "You're a really good kisser, by the way."

Disturbingly good, Sasuke thinks to himself as he captures the festive youth's lips in his own. Why hadn't he done this sooner? All that bickering had apparently just been sexual tension.

Naruto moans into the kiss and runs his fingers through Sasuke's hair. God, that felt good. He was suddenly rather tempted to make up an excuse and leave work early.

"How hard do you think it would be to drive when your candy cane is half up?" Sasuke smirks, after breaking the kiss.

The blonde grins at him. "Pretty hard." He nips at Sasuke's neck playfully. "But I think you could manage. You probably shouldn't though. You're already on the Naughty List."

Sasuke wasn't really sure how he felt about the whole Naruto being Santa's son thing. He half-expected that it was some kind of joke. The other half of him believed Naruto because well, he was Naruto.

Naruto had never lied to him about anything. Hell, there were times when the Marketing Director didn't think that the blonde actually capable of lying.

"Well if I'm already on it, I'd argue that it doesn't matter." Sasuke sighs in pleasure. "You r-really shouldn't mess with my neck like that. Not at work."

This could get out of hand and pretty quickly. While Sasuke wasn't entirely adverse to taking things to the next level, there were more romantic locations than this. Well alright, there were a lot more romantic locations than this.

Naruto laughs and smiles. "Yeah, I guess that's true, but we probably shouldn't keep playing hooky anyway." He gives Sasuke's neck one final teasing lick before finally letting up. "If we do it too much, everyone's going to guess before we want them to know."

Hmm. That was a good point. His family was already watching Sasuke like hawks. They just couldn't resist meddling, especially Itachi.

Oh and a meddling Itachi could only mean one thing. A meddling Gaara was sure to follow as well. Those two were way too smart for their own good.

"Probably not." Sasuke's smirk hadn't gone away yet. "It's fun though.' He sighs as he hears footsteps. "Though I think one of the custodians might actually want to use their closet. We should probably get out of here."

There was no point in trying to keep everything a secret, if they were going to blow their cover. All it would take was one janitor to get an eyeful and then everyone would know.

Naruto nods as they walk out of the closet. "Do you think that any of them have figured it out yet?" He smiles at Sasuke.

Sasuke shakes his head and smiles. "Trust me, if they had figured it out…we would know." There were quite a few loudmouths in this office.

"Yeah." Naruto nods. "I guess you're right." He laughs and looks around quickly to make sure the coast was clear before starting to walk off. "Remember, act normal. We don't want to give anything away, just yet."

* * *

Sai raises an eyebrow as he sees Orochimaru trying to go into Naruto's office. Yeah. That wasn't going to fly.

"I'm the only one allowed to harass Dickless." The artist scowls at the other man. "What are you doing, sneaking around by his office like that?"

It couldn't have been anything good. All the books and movies said that people who slunk around like that were up to something.

Orochimaru even had the gall to look innocent. "Oh nothing." Uh huh. "I just wanted to talk to Naruto is all."

Did Sai look stupid. While he might not call the blonde his friend, it was fun to torment him. Taunting him was one thing, but stalking was another.

"Orochimaru, they have these things called Restraining Orders." Sai smiles pleasantly at him. "Perhaps, you've heard of them. I think that Naruto and Sasuke should look into them."

The older man twitches and half snarls at Sai. "First, I had to endure those idiots goading me and now you?" The vein in his forehead was now throbbing with rage. "I won't stand for it. I'm going to speak with H.R. about all this unprofessional behavior."

H.R.? Did Orochimaru mean Human Resources? He had to be joking.

"You realize that Gaara is Itachi's boyfriend, right?" There was no way that the red head was going to help him with anything. "Itachi is Sasuke's brother and Naruto is Sasuke's idiot. This won't end well for you, if you try to be a 'tattle tale.'"

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to report Naruto or Sasuke." Good. "I'm going to report you, Kisame, and Suigetsu." Oh. Well that was no fun.

Hmm. Would Gaara actually do anything though? The red head did tend to tilt towards the professional side, but the Human Resource Manager did hate Orochimaru too.

"In that case, it would be our word against yours." Sai turns around to walk away. "Which might not end well for you as you're outnumbered. I would think about such a thing before picking a fight or lurking around other people's offices." With that being said, Sai heads off.

There was no need to dwell on this unpleasantness. What would happen, would happen. Worrying about it was a futile pursuit.

"You bastard!" Orochimaru hisses at him.

Ah. There were truly few things more satisfying than hearing the sound of that man's displeasure. Sai might be socially awkward, but Orochimaru was just in a completely different league than him.

It wasn't that the man didn't know how to conduct himself properly. He did. It was just that most of the time, Orochimaru chose not to do so because he didn't have to. His skills were usually enough for most people to overlook his eccentricities.

* * *

It sucked, but they couldn't sit next to each other at lunch. Naruto knew that, but yeah. It still sucked.

"Hey." Naruto could see Suigetsu walking over towards Sasuke.

Oh boy. This wouldn't end well. If there was one person who really knew how to get under Sasuke's skin besides him, it was the snowy haired man with the sword fetish.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "I know that you're probably in on the betting pool." Ah. So that's what this was about, Naruto thinks to himself. "You'll find out who my Secret Santa is when everyone else does."

He was lucky. Naruto had always been gifted with good hearing and thus, he could hear every single word those two were saying from each other with perfect clarity despite being ten feet away and in a fairly noisy cafeteria.

"Awe." Suigetsu was now openly pouting. "That's no fun, Sassy."

It wouldn't work on Sasuke though. His boyfriend wouldn't give an inch. Naruto knew that much for damn sure.

"I don't know." Sasuke shrugs as he bites into his sandwich. "It's pretty fun for me to see you squirm like this."

Yeah. He was a sadistic bastard sometimes, but he was Naruto's sadistic bastard. It was hard to keep from laughing at the expression on Suigetsu's face though. Now, that was absolutely priceless.

"Well fine." Suigetus places his hands behind his head, trying to act casually. "Be that way, but I hope that you know a lot of people are going to be bugging you for answers soon. It is almost Christmas."

Sasuke smiles and nods at him. "Oh I know that." He quickly swallows his food. "They'll just have to wait though. I hope you didn't bet too much money because knowing you, you'll probably lose."

Suigetsu twitches at that and Naruto barely manages not to snicker. Damn. He was sensitive today. Then again, Sasuke really knew how to push someone's buttons.

Speaking of buttons, Naruto couldn't wait until their relationship progressed just a little bit further. Then, they could start unbuttoning each other's buttons and stuff. Stuff was fun.

"I'm not going to lose." The violet eyed man sounds positively offended. "Kisame ain't got nothing on me. I've totally got this."

Sasuke smirks. The bastard was having way too much fun with this. "That's how I know you'll lose." It looked like Suigetsu was going to have a fit. "You're not quite ready to beat Kisame in a bet yet. He's almost as good as Itachi at messing with people."

Well that was true. In Suigetsu's defense though, Kisame was older and spent way too much time around Itachi. It was only natural that some of the elder Uchiha Brother's sneakiness would rub off on him eventually.

* * *

Speaking of rubbing, Itachi smiles as he indulges in some cuddling with Gaara in his office. It was most irritating that Christmas couldn't get here sooner. Oh well though.

He could be patient. Itachi could bide his time. What could possibly be more romantic than proposing on Christmas?

"You're in a good mood." Gaara smiles slyly at him. "I'm still not going to tell you though."

That wasn't why Itachi was in a good mood. Still, the Uchiha had to admit that he was rather curious about it. Clearly, Gaara knew more than he was letting on about Sasuke's Secret Santa.

"Yes, I'm always in a good mood around you." He smiles and kisses Gaara's forehead. "You know this would be much simpler, if you just told me who it was. I know that you know and you know that I know."

Really, what was the point of all this beating around the bush? It was just so futile. Itachi was going to find out eventually anyway. What was the difference between him finding out now and a few days from now?

Gaara laughs and smiles. "It's not my secret to tell." Oh. So that was it.

It was out of loyalty to a friend. Hmm. Well Itachi could respect that.

"Very well." He nips Gaara's ears. "I won't press you on the matter, but I'll press you n other things when we get home."

After all, he was dating a gorgeous red head. He might as well enjoy that fact while he was still relatively young. Though Itachi was a bit miffed that he was in his thirties now.

His twenties had gone rather well for him. Though with Gaara as his husband, he was quite certain that his thirties would be even better.

"Thank you." Gaara caresses his cheek. "For being so understanding."

He smiles and leans into the gentle caress. "You know that I'd do anything for you, even indulge your foolishness." Well this sort of thing tended to happen when you fell in love with a younger man.

Five years wasn't that much in the grand scheme of things, but it did make a difference. Which was another reason why Itachi didn't mind humoring Gaara in this instance.

"Uchihas have truly mastered the art of the backhanded compliment." The Human Resource Manager shakes his head.

Itachi chuckles at that. "Indeed. It's just one of our many talents." As his lover was very much aware.

Gaara was about to say something to that, when there was a knock on the door. Damn. What kind of heartless bastard would dare to interrupt their cuddle time? Didn't they realize it was lunch time?

"Come in." Gaara sighs as he breaks apart from Itachi.

Everyone knew that they were dating, but neither of them actually wanted to be caught in the heat of the moment. They did have professional reputations to protect, after all.

"Thank you." Someone walks through the door and Itachi's eyes instantly narrow.

It was Orochimaru. What did that damn snake want anyway? It had better be good to ruin his Cuddle Time.

"Orochimaru." Gaara raises an eyebrow. "How can I help you?"

The businessman sighs and crosses his arms. "Well I'm afraid that I would like to file some harassment reports against Sai, Suigetsu, and Kisame." Oh for the love of all things jolly, Itachi might be thirty but he was way too old for this.

Indulging Gaara's games was one thing, but Orochimaru? This was just getting ridiculous.


	14. Sasuke Goes to the North Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke arrives at the North Pole for the first time as Christmas draws ever nearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.

It was December 22nd and Sasuke never thought he'd say this, but he was in the North Pole. Hell, he had stopped believing in this place when he was like six or seven years old. Eight at the most and yet, he was here.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Naruto grins at him as Minato prepares to guide the reindeer to a landing.

Sasuke nods and looks down in awe at the enchanting scene below. "Extremely so." It wasn't just a workshop. It was a village.

There had to be dozens of houses and other buildings clustered fairly close together. Most were either side by side or at most ten feet apart and all of their roofs were covered with snow.

"Thank you." Minato smiles cheerfully. "I've always said that there is no place quite like the North Pole." He winks at Sasuke. "I should know. I've been all over the world."

Santa had just winked at him and Sasuke was riding on _**the**_ sleigh over the North Pole. Where there were houses made of wood, gingerbread, gum drops, candy canes, fruitcakes, and goodness knows what else.

Was any of this real? "Am I dreaming?" He had to be dreaming.

Had he and Naruto slept together last night? Maybe, the younger blonde had actually managed to screw his brains out. Clearly, something must have happened because there was no way this was actually a happening. Right?

"It's real." Naruto smiles at Sasuke and kisses his cheek. "I know that might be hard for you to wrap your mind around at first, but you'll get there."

Yeah. Almost impossibly difficult though. Oh and the whole reindeer thing was apparently real too. That was another dozy that Sasuke would need some time to process.

"You're right." Sasuke smiles and looks at Santa. "So was Naruto serious about the whole Naughty List thing?"

Had he actually gotten on the list due to same damn roses? Nah. That seemed kinda harsh to him.

Santa chuckles as he guides the sleigh towards the landing. "Oh yes, he was serious." He smiles at Sasuke and shakes his head.

"I guess, I kinda deserved that." Sasuke sighs as he tries his best to look at least somewhat contrite. "I'm still impressed that you manage to go through that many names. Then again, the whole flying across the world in one night thing is hard to believe as well."

The elder blonde smiles at him. "Magic is a wonderful thing, Sasuke." The sleigh begins its descent. "Besides, I'm lucky in a way. The entire world doesn't celebrate Christmas and different time zones do help quite a bit."

Oh. Well that was a good point. Still, that was a lot of people. Delivering gifts to the United States alone would have been quite the difficult task to accomplish.

"Right. That makes sense." Sasuke nods slowly as he watches the reindeer continue pulling them closer and closer to the ground. "Isn't one of the reindeer missing though?" If his math was right, there should be another one.

It didn't take them long to land on the pristine white snow. It was strange, there was absolutely no runway there. Still, they landed with a practiced ease.

Minato chuckles and nods. "You've got a good eye." He slowly gets out of the sleigh and offers both of them his hand. "Yes, one of them is pregnant this year. So it's not a good idea to have her fly around right now."

Sasuke takes his hand as Naruto smiles at him. The lovable idiot was probably happy that his memory about reindeer was still so intact.

"Won't that slow the sleigh down?" The Uchiha frowns at that thought.

Naruto shakes his head at the thought. "Nah. We've got another reindeer who will step in this year for her." He smiles at Sasuke. "So don't worry. We've got this covered."

Sasuke nods in understanding. Well that was good. It was probably a good thing that Naruto gave him that scarf though. He would have been freezing otherwise.

"Sounds good." He glances at Santa. "I have to admit that I wasn't expecting you to be so…well, blonde."

Minato chuckles as he has the reindeer pull the sleigh towards the largest building in the center of the village. "Most people don't. You see that's a common misconception." It was made out of wood, but it was painted red and there were festive touches all along it.

Instead of bricks, wood, or tiles, the roof was made out of hard Christmas Candies and the fence was made out of candy canes. Not only that, but there were Christmas lights of every color imaginable and tinsel strung everywhere. Sasuke could also smell the scent of cookies coming from inside it. Someone was definitely baking.

"That you're old?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

While he was at it, where was that belly? Why was Minato so fit? Why was he so young? None of this made any sense.

Minato chuckles as they get out of the sleigh and he leads them towards the door. "That as well. You see there have actually been quite a few Santas. So the physical appearance of Santa has changed over time, but well tradition sticks in people's minds and we've never really seen a reason to 'correct' people about it."

That was nice of them, Sasuke supposed. Though it might also have something to do with keeping all this a secret.

"How do you guys not get caught on satellite images?" Sasuke frowns.

It seemed like the North Pole wouldn't stay isolated from the rest of the world forever. Sooner or later, it was going to be discovered and then what was going to happen?

Naruto grins at his dad. "I told you that he overanalyzes everything." He claps Sasuke on the back as if the younger blonde thought all of this was really funny.

"There's nothing wrong with wondering about such things." Minato nods as he turns the doorknob. "It's magic, Sasuke. As long as Christmas is celebrated somewhere, we'll remain invisible to human technology."

Sasuke frowns at that. To human technology? Didn't Minato consider himself human and if he didn't, did that mean that Naruto wasn't human? Was he only half human or something else entirely.

"You're doing it again." Naruto laughs as he takes Sasuke's hand in his own. "Don't overanalyze it. Just enjoy it. Do you have any idea how many people would kill to be in your position right now?"

That was a fair point. This was basically the dream of anyone under the age of ten. It was hard not to feel nostalgic when he was looking around at this place.

"I'll think to be more like you and not think too much." Sasuke smirks at his boyfriend.

Minato chuckles as they walk inside. "I suppose there is a reason why you made the Naughty List, but there's nothing wrong with a little banter." That's when Sasuke follows the blondes and gasps.

There was no way that a place like this could possibly exist, but it did. Sasuke had never seen or even imagined something like this even in his wildest dreams. Was this really where Naruto had grown up?

* * *

Itachi looks at Gaara in concern as they cuddle by the fireplace back at his place. "So what did you do about the Orochimaru Situation?" Knowing his lover, it had already been resolved.

The only question was how? As much as the elder Uchiha Brother detested Orochimaru, Kisame, Suigetsu, and Sai had broken the rules and Gaara was a professional.

"I didn't like doing it, but I just yanked their Christmas Bonuses." The red head shakes his head and sighs. "I had to punish them somehow and that seemed the easiest way of doing it without demoting them, cutting their pay in general, or something else they wouldn't forgive me for."

Ouch. Yanking their Christmas Bonuses was a pretty harsh reaction. Then again, they were all Sharingan Employees. It wasn't like any of them were hurting for money and none of them had kids.

Itachi kisses his Strawberry's forehead. "That was likely the wisest decision that you could have made in this circumstance." Honestly, the raven haired man had no idea what he would have done…if the shoe was on the other foot.

"Yes." Gaara nods as he intertwines his fingers with Itachi's. "That doesn't mean that I feel good about it. It's just that something had to be done."

Indeed. This could have spiraled out of control. Once, Sai, Suigetsu, and Kisame got their slap on the wrist, they'd settle down. Probably. Maybe. Oh who was he kidding? They were bound and determine to something even stupider later down the line.

"Well maybe, I can take your mind off of it." Itachi smiles slyly at him.

There were many enjoyable ways that he could do that, of course. Naturally, proposing did pop into his mind. This wasn't the right time though. He was waiting for Christmas.

Gaara smirks at Itachi and pulls him in for a deep kiss. "Oh I'm sure that you could take my mind off that and everything else as well." Damn right, Itachi could he thinks to himself as he returns the kiss.

He couldn't wait to propose to his sexy red head. Oh and if they all got really lucky, his foolish little brother and his Secret Santa would follow suit not long afterwards.

* * *

Naruto grins as he watches Sasuke look around. The man was definitely starstruck. Though a lot of people had similar reactions when they first came here.

"Are those actually elves?" Sasuke blinks. "They're normal sized though."

He couldn't blame him for being confused about that. Elves were magical beings, after all and their biology didn't always follow the normal rules of human biology.

"Yes, those are elves." Minato nods. "Elves have a wonderful ability. They can alter their size. Most of the time, they prefer to be smaller to make more space for everything, but jobs that require more elbow grease they tend to become human size."

Naruto nods in confirmation at that. It was a pretty nifty ability. Still, there was so much that he had to show Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Karin blinks as she walks over to him.

Well maybe, the blonde should say that he had so much to show Sasuke and lots of people to introduce the Uchiha too. Karin being one of them in a way.

Sasuke's eyes widen to the size of saucers as he stares at her. "K-Karin? What are you doing here?" That's when his eyes drift lower and it was obvious that his sexy bastard noticed the elf uniform.

The green Santa Hat, matching dress, red belt, and pointy toed shoes must have been a dead give away. Oh and did Naruto mention the red and green stripped leggings? Oh and there was also the white cotton trimming and red belt to consider.

"Oh I thought that was kinda obvious." Karin grins at him. "I'm an elf." She looks at Naruto in concern. "Are you sure that he's ready for this?"

Naruto nods at his friend determinedly. "I'm positive." He kisses Sasuke's cheek. "He might be a bastard, but he's my bastard and he was going to find out eventually."

"Ho, ho, ho." Minato chuckles at that. "Well I'm glad that you know at least one elf, Sasuke." He smiles warmly at the Uchiha in question. "That certainly makes things much easier. There is much to show you, but you obviously came at our busiest time of year."

Sasuke nods in understanding as Minato leads them off. This was going to be so awesome, Naruto muses. He couldn't wait for Sasuke to learn more about the North Pole.

"Now, we have many toy factories." Minato smiles at Sasuke. "There are three main divisions." Yeah. This stuff got complicated fast sometimes. "There are boys' toys, girls' toys, and unisex toys."

Naruto nods. He had already heard all this a million times before. It was all new to Sasuke though. Which meant in a weird way, it was also new to him.

"To be classified as a boy or girl toy, a toy in general is given to one sex or the other at least seventy percent of the time." Minato smiles as he continues with his explanation. "Unisex toys that can go to both have become more popular in recent years."

Sasuke nods in understanding at that, but frowns at a thought. "What if a girl wants a boy's toy or vice versa?" Yeah. Like Naruto said earlier, loved to overanalyze things.

That was probably what made him such a good businessman though. The whole anticipating everything angle of his OCD personality.

"That's why we said over 70% of the time." Minato smiles at Sasuke. "As always, we do go by the child's preference. The categories are just to make hitting goals easier." He pauses an adds. "There are also other categories such as electronic and not."

Electronics were definitely gaining in popularity. Naruto was pretty sure they were going to pass 'traditional toys' in the very near future. That was of course, assuming they hadn't already and that wasn't a safe bet this year.

"Oh." Sasuke nods. "That's good then. So do we get to have some of those cookies? Naruto gave me some earlier and they're really good."

Naruto tries not to snicker at that. Who would have thought that after all these years, Sasuke would finally find his sweet tooth? Now, that was a Christmas Miracle.

Santa smiles at Sasuke and nods. "Of course." He chuckles and gives the Uchiha warning look. "Be careful though. It would be all too easy to grow fat off Mrs. Claus's baking."

Yeah. That was true. It was a damn good thing that Naruto had a fast metabolism and was so active. Otherwise, he would have ended up looking like a blimp.

"I'll be careful." Sasuke smiles. "This place is amazing. I thought it was all a myth, but it's actually real."

Naruto sighs and looks at Sasuke. "Most people think it's a myth these days." It was kinda sad, really. "Thank goodness for the kids. They're really the lifeblood of the North Pole."

* * *

Mikoto smiles as she checks to make sure their shopping list was complete. It was only three days before Christmas and she really didn't want to do any last minute shopping.

It was a madhouse at all the stores or terribly difficult to order something online at the last minute. So that was clearly something that she'd like to avoid, if at all possible.

"Is everything all set?" Fugaku smiles at her.

The Uchiha Matriarch nods proudly. "I'll just have to cook our Christmas Dinner for when Itachi, Gaara, and Sasuke get here." Other than that, everything was perfect. "Perhaps, Sasuke will even bring his Secret Santa with him. I'm still convinced that it's Suigetsu." The eyelashes didn't lie.

Fugaku chuckles and shakes his head at her. She hated when he did that. It was as if her husband truly thought that he knew something she didn't. She'd show him. Mikoto was going to win this bet. It was really that simple.

"I'm sure the dinner will be wonderful and I hope you're right." The Uchiha Patriarch glances at the tree. "It'd be nice to finally confirm that I'm right about this bet. Oh and you're uniform arrived this morning."

She might wear the uniform to humor him, but Mikoto was going to win. Of course, Naruto would be an interesting choice for Sasuke. It was the whole opposites attract theory, but really it was the principle of the thing.

"I still wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch." She rolls her eyes playfully at him.

Fugaku smiles and kisses her forehead. "They've already hatched." He smirks at her. "You just don't know it yet."

* * *

"I still can't believe that Ginger actually took away our Christmas Bonuses." Suigetsu sighs as he and Kisame finish up their Christmas Shopping together.

It was annoying. Seriously, who would have thought that Gaara would actually take that prick's side?

Kisame shakes his head. "Well he is the head of HR." Though it was obvious the blue skinned man wasn't anymore happy about their misfortune than Suigetsu was.

"Well yeah, but it's Orochimaru." The white haired man whines as he pays for his purchases. "That's totally not fair."

Yeah. He knew that Gaara tended to be more straight-laced than they were, but still. The violet eyed businessman had thought he knew the red head better than that.

Kisame sighs and pays for his order as well. "I know, but rules are rules." He smirks at Suigetsu. "Besides, I'm going to be winning a thousand bucks off of that bet anyway. So it's not as big a blow as it could have been."

Suigetsu twitches as their cashier quickly begins placing their respective orders into their bags. "You're so not going to win." Suigetsu knew that without a doubt.

Obviously, it had to be Sai. Said was obsessed with male gentiles. It was a dead give away.

"Oh yes, I am." Kisame just smirks at him. "I've known the brats forever. You can cut the sexual tension with a knife."

The cashier blinks as she finishes packing everything. "Have a good day, Sirs." Sirs? Did she seriously just call them sirs?

Yeah. Suigetsu's hair was white, but that didn't maker him old. Oh well. They might as well get going.

"Thanks." He nods and pushes his cart off while Kisame does the same. "We'd better get going. Traffic is going to be murder this close to Christmas."

"You're right." Kisame nods as they make their way towards the car. "Anyway, you might not get a sword to play with for Christmas, but Sauske definitely well. So you might as well look on the bright side." That wicked grin never wavered. "He'll probably be a lot less grumpy once someone is playing with his sleigh bells, if you know what I mean."

Kisame could be a jerk sometimes, but then there would be times like these. When the man was an absolute genius.

"Alright." Suigetsu sighs as they pack away their stuff into the car, a few moments later. "I'll give you that one, that was gold."

"Yep." Kisame nods. "Don't worry. Getting the silver isn't so bad." Now, this guy was just pushing his luck. "It's better than nothing at all and just think we can tease Sasuke for not guessing his Secret Santa earlier forever."

Hmm. Kisame did have a point about that last part. Now, that was going to be fun. Yanking Sassy's chain was really one of his favorite hobbies. It was almost as much fun as collecting swords!


	15. Naruto's Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke indulges Naruto and tries on some elf clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Naruto grins at Sasuke from behind the door of their room. "Can on out, Bastard." He couldn't wait to see his favorite Uchiha dressed as a Christmas Elf.

They had been at the North Pole for several hours and the Marketing Director had already gotten a brief tour of the place. So it was time to get ready for bed in theory.

"Naruto, do I really have to wear this?" Sasuke sighs in the bathroom.

Yep. He definitely had to wear it. It was funny and besides, it wasn't like the Uchiha in question was going to be wearing the outfit for very long. Well at least not, if Naruto had anything to say about it.

So the son of Santa grins. "Yes, you have to wear it." Naruto snickers as he imagines a pouting Sasuke. "Besides, if I have to wear the Santa outfit, this is only fair. Tis the season and all that."

Sasuke was already on the Naughty List anyway. Which meant they might as well have some fun. Preferably, lots of fun. This was going to be so awesome.

"Fine." Sasuke sighs as he walks out of the bathroom.

Damn. He made one sexy elf. Naruto had never seen that red, short sleeved shirt and those green pants look so hot before. Oh and did he mention the candy cane patterned sleeves that went underneath said short sleeves? Yeah. They shoved off Sasuke's biceps quite nicely.

Naruto smiles and kisses him. "You look amazing." He always did, but even more so right now.

That wasn't all though. Sasuke was wearing a green nightcap, red pointed shoes, and an old fashioned black leather belt with a golden buckle. To say the least, he looked like something right out of a Christmas Book. Which was fitting because Sasuke was in the North Pole.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." Sasuke kisses back, but he smiles at Naruto fondly anyway.

Well maybe, sometimes. Still, who could blame him for being giddy at the sight of Sasuke in that outfit.

"Hey, can I take a picture of you wearing this get up?" He grins at Sasuke. "We pose for the camera. I'll be Santa and you'll be my sexy elf." It sounded like an absolute fantastic idea to Naruto. So he wasn't really sure why Sasuke suddenly looked like he wanted to kill him.

The raven haired man was now positively glowering at him. "No." A lot. "You're not taking a damn picture."

Naruto laughs and shakes his head as he pins Sasuke to the bed playfully. That was his bastard. He always had to be difficult.

"Awe come on." The blonde decides to use drastic measures. "Just one." It was time to unleash the Puppy Eyes.

Sasuke shakes his head underneath Naruto and kisses him. "That's evil." Which wasn't exactly what Naruto wanted, but he kisses back happily all the same before the Uchiha in question pulls away briefly. "Using those baby blues on me."

Yeah. It might be evil, but it was usually effective. Hmm. Maybe, his sexy bastard had developed an immunity of sorts.

"Well whatever works." Naruto grins at Sasuke before adjusting his red Santa Hat slightly. "Besides, it's still not nearly as evil as what you did to Haku's roses."

Sasuke snorts at that as he reaches the top of Naruto's big red suit and begins undoing it. "You're never going to let me live that down." The Uchiha shakes his head in exasperation. "Are you?"

Nope. That just wasn't going to happen. After all, those roses had earned Sasuke a one way ticket to the Naughty List and that was pretty hysterical.

"Never." Naruto grins as he leans over and pulls out some red ribbons from the nearby drawer. "It's funny and you know it."

**Warning Lemon**

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto. "He's lucky that I didn't smack him." The very thought of Haku was more than enough to get his blood boiling.

The idiot actually had the audacity to show up at Naruto's job? Did Haku seriously not understand what the word ex meant?

So enraged was he that Sasuke didn't even notice Naruto sneakily undoing his belt and yanking the rest of his clothes off. Well save for the stupid pointy shoes and the ribbon that the idiot wrapped around his hands in record time.

"Naruto, what the Hell?!" Sasuke gives his boyfriend a dark look.

That sneaky bastard. The blonde called him a bastard, but this was a very bastardly move.

"I'm just wrapping up and unwrapping my favorite Christmas Present." Naruto grins at him.

Alright. That was cute, but the blonde was still in for a major spanking soon. "If this doesn't get you on the Naughty List, I'm calling favoritism." This should definitely put the 'Mini Santa' right next to Sasuke on that damn list.

Naruto grins and kisses Sasuke. "Alright." Slowly seducing him with just that simple action and the laughter dancing in his eyes and voice. "I can't really argue with that there, but I'm sure you'll be in a much better mood soon."

Sasuke would have argued with that, but it felt too good to really protest. Naruto was a damn good kisser. He should be, the Uchiha thinks to himself with a smirk. The man was always running his mouth. So his tongue got lots of practice moving.

Naruto groans into the kiss as his hands slide over Sasuke's well-sculpted chest. It reminded him of those ancient Greek and Roman statues that you would occasionally see in the history books. Like white marble, but wonderfully warm to the touch.

"The red ribbons look really pretty on you." Naruto laughs as he breaks the kiss in favor of kissing Sasuke's jaw and then slowly, but surely working his way to the other man's neck.

It only took a few soft kisses, well placed licks, and a teasing bite to make Sasuke moan. Who knew that the man was this sensitive? Naruto certainly didn't, but he couldn't help but delight in that fact.

"You can put your mouth to better use than making stupid comments." Sasuke gives him a challenging look.

Naruto supposed that it had always been that way. There was something about Sasuke that made him feel like he was on a constant sugar rush. It made the son of Santa feel ditzy, hyper, and aroused all at once. He'd never wanted someone in the way he wanted the sexy bastard who was currently underneath him.

"Yeah." Naruto smirks. "I guess I can." He moves down more slowly and covers Sasuke's chest in kisses and love bites, revealing in the way his lover would sigh in contentment at the affection.

God that felt good. The feeling of Naruto's lips against him was nothing short of amazing. Not to mention, there was something strangely erotic about seeing a naked Naruto in nothing, but a Santa Hat.

Maybe, he should indulge him more in his little dress up fetish. "Good." Though Naruto had shot his mouth off a lot about candy canes in the past, Sasuke hadn't been ready for what happened next.

The blonde wraps his mouth around Sasuke's rapidly hardening arousal and twirls his tongue around the sensitive tip. "Fuck!" Making him groan and throw his head back in pleasure.

Naruto's mouth was hot and his tongue was moving in ways that should have been illegal. Every bob of his head and heated look from those baby blue eyes was sending his body into overdrive.

There was nothing hotter than hearing Sasuke groan like that and feeling the other man buck into his mouth so wantonly. Naruto was sure of it as he continues teasing the sensitive flesh with his tongue and by grazing his teeth against it ever so lightly.

"See how much better it is when you just go along with my ideas like a good elf?" Naruto knew that he was pushing his luck here, but he couldn't help it.

There was just something about watching Sasuke grip those sheets so tightly and look at him in that way, that made him feel rather smug. Then again, Naruto supposed that anyone else would have felt the same in his position.

Not that he was ever going to allow someone else to take his place. A spark of possessiveness. A spark that soon turned into a flame and then a raging fire. It was a damn good thing that it was only a metaphorical one or else the entire North Pole would have been melted.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." Sasuke shakes his head as he tries to bite back a grown. "But you're my idiot and you always will be and as soon as I get these damn ribbons off, I'm going to prove it."

Now, that sounded very interesting. Still, Naruto reaches over into the drawer and takes out an extremely important tube of something while he distracts Sasuke by taking more of him into his mouth.

Sasuke was probably the most stubborn man that Naruto had ever met. Which meant, he'd likely try to top. Maybe, later. The first time though, well the blonde wanted to go first. Which meant he'd have to be sneaky.

"Oh fuck!" Sasuke half snarls in pleasure when he feels Naruto take nearly all of him into that wicked mouth of his.

It'd be a miracle, if he didn't hit Naruto with a 'blizzard' before the Uchiha was good and ready to at this rate. Where had the blonde learned how to do this?

"You're going to make the Naughty List two years in a row at this rate." Naruto laughs as he continues teasing him with his tongue and lips.

Hell, the man was even teasing him with his teeth. This was completely insane and Sasuke could feel his eyes glaze over with the sheer euphoria of it all.

So enraptured was he, that Sasuke didn't notice what Naruto was up to until it was too late. The damn idiot had apparently coated his fingers in lubrication and sneak one inside him while Naruto distracted him with his wonderful mouth.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke gives him a dirty look for that.

It probably wasn't nearly as intimidating as it should have been though. What with the fact, he was still panting in pleasure from the feeling of Naruto teasing his throbbing candy cane.

The blonde releases him from his mouth with a loud pop as he continues coaxing Sasuke with his hand. He probably didn't feel the least bit guilty. Naruto may have been Santa's son, but he was just as mischievous as any imp or nymph.

"Sorry." Naruto smiles at Sasuke. "It just seemed easier than having you fight me for control and watching you tense up."

Well, he might have a point there. Then again, Sasuke was still irritated that his blonde had been so sneaky.

"You had better undo these ribbons now." Sasuke rolls his eyes at him. "You'd also better finish sucking me off and I'll humor you this once. After that, I'm returning the favor a hundred times over and you can explain to your father why you're limping on Christmas."

Naruto laughs and nods. "Sounds fair." Sasuke was out of his mind, fi he really thought it was going to be that easy, but Naruto goes back to sucking.

It was like something out of a dream to actually have his bastard right here. Tied up on his bed and in ribbons as the blonde adds a second finger and proceeds with coaxing him more.

It didn't take the blonde very long to find Sasuke's spot. He had basically no warning other than a lewd moan before the blonde witnessed the glorious sight that was Sasuke Uchiha in the middle of an orgasm.

"D-Damn it!" Sasuke groans as he squirms against his bindings and Naruto pumps his fingers against his spot a few more times for good measure.

The way he threw his head back in bliss and his eyes clouded over like that was pretty damn amazing. Far more beautiful than even the Northern Lights.

He was lucky that Sasuke tasted surprisingly sweet considering his salty personality. "Yeah. It's definitely better when elves listen to Santa." Naruto laughs as undoes Sasuke's ribbons.

Sasuke gives Naruto an incredulous look before he pounces. He immediately shoves Naruto underneath him and captures the other man's lips in a heated kiss as his hands start exploring, everywhere.

Did every part of the blonde have to be so damn alluring? It was really quite maddening. From his beautiful blue eyes to his smile all the way to his beautiful biceps and that impressive candy cane. Oh and did Sasuke mention those abs? Those were quite nice too.

"Maybe, the elves would like to be in charge for a change." Sasuke smirks as he grabs some of that lubrication and generally coats Naruto's engorged candy cane with it.

He was bigger than any of the other lovers he'd had before. Thank goodness that the blonde at least had the foresight to be prepared because this wasn't a position that Sasuke did often.

"Well Santa might be agreeable to that." Naruto smiles up at him. "Sometimes." The blonde was now groaning as Sasuke plays with his arousal.

Not that the Uchiha could blame him. Any man would be groaning when that happened to them.

"Good." Sasuke smirks because this time he wraps Naruto's hands up in the ribbons and brushes up against the blonde's candy cane teasingly.

Naruto groans and throws his head back in bliss. "Yeah. You definitely deserved to make the Naughty List, but I wouldn't have you any other way." The groan was enough to make heat pool low in Sasuke's belly as he slowly slides onto his lover and they both groan in pleasure.

Sasuke stays still for a moment as he admires the way that Naruto's sun kissed skin was now flushed with a slight shade of pink and those bangs of his were now matted to his face while his muscular chest goes up and down quickly from anticipation.

Beautiful. He was beautiful. Not that Sasuke was going to say that outloud, he thinks to himself as he kisses Naruto again and begins to rock against him.

Slowly, but surely. It was fun to tease Naruto. To see those blue eyes flash up at him like that as Sasuke rode him and to hear those sexy moans of his.

"You're a damn evil tease." Santa's son groans in frustration as he thrusts inside him and tries to free himself from the ribbons. "You know that, right?"

Sasuke nods as he rolls his hips and revels in the feeling of finally being joined with his lovable idiot. "I know, but you must like it or you'd still be banging Haku." That was a low shot, but eh so what? He was already on the Naughty List anyway.

"Haku who?" Naruto laughs as he thrusts inside his favorite bastard.

Hot and tight. The blonde hadn't known anyone could be this tight, but it felt so good. It was almost impossible not cum right then and there. He somehow manages though.

Sasuke was putting on quite the show and Naruto didn't want to miss it. How could he? The warmth of the other man's skin? His heated kisses? The way he'd throw his head back in passion and rode him so slowly and deliberately. Making Naruto feel every inch of him was incredible.

"That's right." Sasuke nods as his pace quickens.

He was a jealous bastard and Naruto that, but God was it hot. Really hot when Sasuke started riding his cock like that and the bed began to shake underneath them like that.

Sasuke groans in ecstasy when he feels Naruto thrust upwards. Right into that spot that had Sasuke seeing stars.

"N-Naruto, I'm not going to last if you do that." He definitely wasn't going to last.

On second thought, maybe that didn't matter. Judging by the way that the blonde was gritting his teeth and the sweat was clinging to his skin in such a sensual fashion, Naruto wouldn't last much longer either.

It was a feast for the senses. He could feel Naruto deep inside him. Hear his sexy moans. Smell the masculine scent that Sasuke didn't quite have a name for, but was purely Naruto in a way that even the articulate businessman couldn't properly describe. Not to mention the sight of those baby blue eyes ands the taste of his kiss. It was such an impossible combination to resist.

"You don't have to hold back." Naruto smiles at him. "Not anymore."

Which was a damn good thing because they both came at the same time. It was like some sort of damn had burst at those words, but in the most amazing way possible.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

The rest of the night passed in a heated haze. Naruto lost track of how many times that they drove each other into a blissful insanity. Maybe, it didn't really matter though. All that mattered was that they had each other.

"I told you that I'd pay you back a hundred times for that sneak attack." Sasuke smirks at him smugly as the two cuddle underneath the covers.

Yeah. They had changed it up quite a bit. Sasuke was Sasuke. He was too competitive to be a good little elf and let Santa take care of him for long.

Naruto shakes his head and laughs. "Well, I just hope that both our limps are gone by the time we have to see my mom and dad." Because that would get awkward really, really quickly.

"Yeah." Sasuke nods and smiles as he kisses Naruto. "If that happens, your mother might not give us any of those amazing cookies she makes."

The blonde couldn't help, but laugh at that. "I think that I've created a monster." Still he returns the kiss. "Doesn't matter though. I'm sure she'll give us as many cookies as we like anyway."

Knowing his mother, Kushina would just be happy that he had a boyfriend. Well at least for awhile, anyway. Still, it wouldn't be long before she wanted grandchildren and God help them all when his mother started conspiring with Mikoto Uchiha to get them.


	16. Exploring the North Pole & Meeting Aoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke explores more of the North Pole with Naruto and makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Yes, I did make Aoda and Garuda reindeer in this because it's hilarious to me. Happy reading.

The next day, it was a little awkward to walk. Still, Sasuke managed it. Mostly because he had excellent motivation to do so. He was at the freaking North Pole, after all.

"Hey, Mom." Naruto smiles at a red head in the kitchen. "I figured you and Sasuke should get to know each other better since we're dating." He grins at her. "That and he really loves your cookies."

Apparently, that was all that was really necessary to get on Mrs. Claus's good side. As soon as those words left Naruto's mouth, Kushina envelops Sasuke in an almost bone crushing hug.

"Oh that's wonderful." She grins at Sasuke. "I've heard so much about you. It really is such a shame that you made the Naughty List." What exactly had Naruto been telling this woman about him? "You seem like such a nice boy."

Well Sasuke wasn't really sure, if that was true or not. He couldn't help, but wonder what the red head would say if she knew the truth about last night. Would she still think that the Uchiha was a nice boy after she found out about the ribbons? He doubted it.

Despite that, Sasuke smiles as he tries desperately to wiggle out of her grip. "Thank you." Because really, what else could he say during a situation like this? Nothing. That's what.

"Yeah." Naruto nods. "Sasuke can be very nice, when he isn't destroying flowers." That again? Naruto seriously wasn't going to let this go, it seemed.

Kushina laughs at that and Sasuke tries not to blush. "Well I guess that's alright. Not too many flowers survive long in the North Pole anyway." Yeah. That was a good point.

It was hard to focus on it for long though. Sasuke could smell all sorts of cookies and goodness only knows what else in this kitchen. His mouth was already watering.

Naturally, he was trying his best to hide that. It would be undignified not to. That didn't change the facts though. He had worked up quite an appetite after spending the night with Naruto.

"Yeah." Sasuke nods.

Naruto smiles at Kushina as he glances towards some freshly made gingerbread. "Do you mind if we take a bit of that?" He grins at his mother. "I wanna show Sasuke more of the North Pole and I don't want him to go hungry while I do it.?

Kushina seemed positively delighted by the question. Seriously, Sasuke could swear she was almost glowing with happiness at the implied praise. Well it was now easy to see where Naruto got his personality from.

"Of course." She smiles at him. "It would be bad manners to let him starve. You know?"

Yeah. That would be definitely be bad manners. Besides, that gingerbread smelled almost disturbingly good.

Naruto nods in agreement. "Right." He then grins at Sasuke. "So come on and follow me. So where did you wanna go first?"

Go first? There were options? Hmm. Sasuke honestly had no idea what he wanted to see first.

"Well what'd you have in mind?" Sasuke intertwines his fingers with Naruto's as they walk off together. "I don't really know anything about this place. Well other than what I've seen in some old holiday movies."

Which probably wasn't the most reliable source of information. Who knew what was really true and what some creative writer had made up a long time ago that stuck?

Naruto smiles at him. "Well I could take you to meet the Snow People or introduce you to the reindeer." He pauses for a moment and then adds. "There's also the option of showing you around the workshop more."

That was a lot of options. Which would be the best one? It was hard to say.

"Do the reindeer and Snow People actually talk?" Sasuke tilts his head curiously at this thought.

Naruto grins at him and nods. "Yeah." The blonde seemed to truly believe that such a thing should be rather obvious. "Of course, they do."

Right. If Sasuke asked why that was the case, the Uchiha in question was almost certain that he knew the answer. It was magic. That was apparently the go to explanation for anything unusual that happened at the North Pole.

"Well I think we should start with the reindeer first." Sasuke nods.

After all, he knew nothing about Snow People. So the reindeer were likely a safer bet. Well at least that was a logical assumption in his mind. Then again, this was the North Pole. Logic might not really be a thing here.

"Okay." Naruto smiles as he merrily drags Sasuke off towards the reindeer.

* * *

Gaara frowns as he glances at the cock. "That's unusual." Why wasn't Itachi home?

Sharingan Corp. was currently closed for the holidays. So why wasn't his lover at his house? That didn't seem like Itachi.

If he went out, the other man usually told him. They were both rather good at that. Both of them were a little OCD about time and generally were courtesy in that regard to one another. So what was different today?

"Maybe, he left a note in the kitchen?" Gaara tilts his head at that thought.

Yes, that must be it. With that thought in mind, the red head quickly strides towards Itachi's kitchen and checks the fridge for a note.

Naturally, it hadn't been hard for him to get inside the Chief Operating Officer's home. His boyfriend had given him a key for such a occasions a long time ago.

"Ah ha." Gaara smiles as he notices a note on the fridge.

So Itachi really had been thinking of him after all. That was kind of him. The very thought would likely leave a smile on his face for the reminder of the day. Well assuming that the note didn't bode ill news for them, anyway.

_**Dear Gaara,** _

_**I had to do a little last minute Christmas Shopping. I would have taken you with me, but your name is on the list. So that would rather defeat the purpose. Don't you think?** _

_**Love always, Itachi.** _

Hmm. That was borderline bizarre. He had never known his lover to leave such things up to the last minute. It was the twenty-third of December. It would have been almost impossible for his favorite Uchiha to have put his shopping off any longer.

"Weird." Gaara shakes his head in amusement. "I suppose this must be akin to what Sasuke felt when he was receiving messages from his Secret Santa."

There was just one key difference in this case. Gaara actually knew who his Secret Santa was and he taken more than one ride of his 'sleigh' so to speak.

* * *

Minato shakes his head in amusement as he watches Kushina giggle. The woman was adorable when she acted like a school girl.

"Well I'm glad that he liked your cookies." Santa couldn't help, but smile at her enthusiasm.

The red head nods rather enthusiastically. "He seems to be handling everything okay." His wife waves her hand rather elaborately to show what everything entailed in this particular context.

Everything as in the North Pole. Not to mention the fact that his potential future In-Laws were Mr. and Mrs. Claus.

Meeting the parents of your boyfriend or girlfriend was never an easy experience to begin with, but Minato knew that Naruto had it rougher than others. After all, how many people had parents who truly knew whether someone had been 'naughty' or 'nice?' Not many.

"Good." The blonde smiles. "I'm glad that Sasuke is handling things well. I know that Naruto has his heart set on this one."

Minato certainly didn't wish to see his only son's heart broken over something that he had no control over. It was bad enough when a breakup happened. It was even worse when it was because of something that someone else did. In this case, him being Santa.

"When you find the one, you just know." Kushina giggles. "Hmm. We should probably ask him, if he wants to invite his family here."

That might be an excellent idea or it might be a disastrous one. Well, if nothing else, they could always erase a few memories around the edges. Assuming that was something that they truly needed to do.

Minato could only hope that it wouldn't come to that. "We'll ask Sasuke later." He smiles and kisses Kushina's forehead. "You and I both know that isn't a decision to be made lightly."

His wife was a wonderful woman, but Santa knew the truth. She was also one of the most impulsive people that he had ever met. A trait that Naruto had inherited from her to boot.

All that combined could only mean one thing. Things were never boring when it came to their family.

"Yes, you're right." The red head smiles at him. "I suppose that I got a little carried away there."

It was understandable. Most parents wanted to see their children fall in love and she was Mrs. Claus. If she didn't want to show off the beauty that made up the North Pole, well she wouldn't be very good at her role.

"Don't worry about it." He smiles at her. "Come with me. Let's go find them." He offers her his hand. "We'll see what Sasuke has to say about the matter."

Kushina nods in agreement and walks off with him. This should be interesting to say the least.

* * *

"So they're racing?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow as he looks at Naruto.

Naruto nods at Sasuke's assessment and smiles. "Yeah. They're racing." He points towards the Christmas tree about a five hundred feet away from them. "Reindeer are very competitive. Most of them are hoping for a chance to be backups."

Sasuke tilts his head at that. Oh right. His lover wouldn't know anything about stuff like that. Naruto really was going to have to explain the lingo to him.

"Aoda, be careful!" Garuda warns one of the charging reindeer.

It wasn't hard to see what the problem was. The massive reindeer in question was going to slid right onto ice.

Sasuke stares in horror as he watches the reindeer try to stop, but he couldn't. He was going to crash.

"Damn it!" Naruto hears his lover's frustration. "Naruto, do something!"

The blonde looks at him with equal concern. "Even I'm not fast enough to get there in time." The reindeer was a few hundred feet away.

No one could close the distance that fast. Not even Garuda. Poor Garuda who was trying so hard to come to his friend's aide, but not having any success at all.

"Use your magic!" Sasuke's gaze locks on Naruto. "You're Santa's son! You must have something up your sleeve."

Wait. Sleeve. That was it! "Got it! Extend!" Naruto quickly grabs Sasuke's scarf and extends it out into an enormously long rope, catching the skidding reindeer by his leg and slowing him to a stop.

Magic was a beautiful thing sometimes. Naruto honestly had no idea how it worked half the time, but maybe it didn't matter. What was most important was that it did.

"Are you alright?" The other reindeer quickly make their way over to the largest of the herd.

Aoda had always been huge, even by reindeer standards. Which were nothing to sneeze at to begin with. Reindeer were really big animals.

"Yes, I'm fine." Aoda smiles at all of them. "Thanks to Naruto and his mate." At the moment, Naruto was pretty sure that if Aoda was a dog his tail would be wagging. Oh boy.

"…" Sasuke blinks at that. "How did you know that we were together?"

This wasn't going to end well. Actually, scratch this. This was about to become a catastrophe and terribly awkward.

"Nevermind about that, Sasuke." Naruto grins at his lover. "Aoda is just really good at guessing things like that."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and the blonde tries his best not to gulp. Damn it. "Somehow, I doubt it was a guess." He was in big trouble now. "Aoda, how did you know that?"

This was probably going to creep Sasuke out big time. There was still so much that his lover had to learn about the North Pole. Naruto had hoped to ease him into the whole reindeer can tell who you're 'knocking boots with,' thing. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen though.

"Well your scents." Aoda smiles at him. "You're covered in each other's scent. It's very obvious that you've coupled recently. Probably this morning or the night before."

Sasuke promptly falls flat on his backside at that as Naruto awkwardly attempts to help him off. "I'm really sorry." He probably should have warned his lover about reindeer and their openness before taking Sasuke to meet them.

* * *

Kushina laughs a few moments later as she and Minato make their way to where some of the reindeer had been playing around. It seemed that they had made another race.

"Oh no!" Her laugh didn't last long though.

One of the reindeer was sliding. Fortunately though, disaster didn't actually strike because Naruto had used his scarf to save the day.

Minato sighs in relief and shakes his head. "Well at least that's one crisis adverted." He smiles at her as they continue walking over towards them. "Though I do wonder why Sasuke just fell down and why he's blushing so much."

Well Kushina had a pretty good idea why that was the case. "They're lovers and the reindeer noticed." While she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Naruto entering into that sort of relationship so early, the red head knew that Naruto had known this Sasuke for years. This wasn't some man that he had met at a bar and had a tipsy tryst with.

"Yes, it does seem that way." Minato nods in agreement. "Sasuke, Naruto, we'd like to talk to you about something very important." Her husband smiles at them as the two sheepish looking men sprint over to them.

Oh yes. Sasuke was a very fast running. Of course, she had always known that about Naruto, but it was good to know that the Uchiha was more than capable of keeping up with him.

"What is it?" Naruto looks at them, still trying to hide his blush.

It wasn't working. Still, Kushina wasn't cruel enough to actually tell her son that. She'd let Naruto continue to fool himself. He wasn't half as sneaky as he thought he was.

Kushina smiles at them. "We wanted to talk to Sasuke about bringing his family here." That prompts the two 'boys' to gape at her as though Mrs. Claus had grown another head.

"That's really possible?" Sasuke blinks.

The red head smiles. Of course, it was possible. Anything was possible. For the love of all that was jolly, she was Mrs. Santa Claus for goodness sakes!

"It's possible." Minato nods at him. "Only if you want us to though and if it doesn't go well, we would erase their memories of the visit. There are no long-term negative side effects to doing so and the short-term ones are barely noticeable."

Sasuke pauses as he considers her husband's words before looking at Naruto. The small action makes Kushina want to squeal. That was so adorable. They were already acting as a unit.

"I think it's a good idea." Naruto smiles at him. "It'd be better to find out sooner than later how your family would react to this and what better time could there be than Christmas?"

Sasuke smiles at that and nods, before turning his gaze towards the Mr. and Mrs. Claus. "Alright. I'll do it." He hesitates for a moment. "Though I'm really not sure how we would even ask them to come to the North Pole to begin with."

Her husband just chuckles at that. That was one of the things that she loved most about Minato. He truly believed nothing was impossible. Not even convincing a business family that the North Pole existed.

"Don't worry about that." Minato smiles at them reassuringly. "Leave it to me. After all, I'm Santa Claus. If I can handle keeping track of all the boys and girls in the world, I think I can handle meeting Naruto's future in-laws."


	17. What Better Place Could There Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's family gets invited to the North Pole and Itachi gets an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Today was the big day, Christmas Eve. Naruto had just never imagined that he would be riding alongside his father and Sasuke in the sleigh this year. Though he was rather pleased about this unexpected development.

"You're sure that it's alright for me to go with you?" Sasuke blinks.

It was only natural that he would be worried. Very few regular humans got the chance to ride with Santa. Hell, Naruto was sure that most humans would be afraid to get in that sleigh for fear of falling or something.

Minato laughs at that. "Ho. Ho. Ho." Santa had such an amazing laugh. "It's perfectly fine. Oh and don't worry, I'll have the sleigh expand to fight your family inside when we go to pick them up tomorrow."

Sasuke looks more than a little skeptical of that. "Oh." Not that Naruto could blame him. "Alright." He nods after a moment. "That sounds good."

"Don't worry." Aoda tilts his head back towards Sasuke. "Christmas Magic makes anything possible. So your entire herd will fit in side the sleigh easily."

Right. Aoda was stepping in for the pregnant reindeer, Naruto remembers. He also seemed rather fond of Sasuke. Probably cause the blonde's boyfriend had saved him from falling over.

"Good to know." Sasuke nods as he glances back at everyone who had gathered around them.

To say the least, it was quite crowded. Thousands, if not tens of thousands of elves were huddled relatively nearby. There were also Snow People and lots of reindeer huddling about.

"Fly safe, Dear." Mrs. Claus kisses her husband's cheek. "You know that I always worry about you when you on Christmas Eve."

There was also Naruto's mother. One would think that the woman would be used to the whole Santa thing by now, but apparently not.

Minato chuckles and nods at her. "Don't worry." He smiles at her. "Ho. Ho. Ho. I'll be fine." He laughs more as Kushina adjusts his hat and reminds him to stay warm.

"I'd say that the bag is way too small to fit all the presents inside, but let me guess." Sasuke sighs as he looks at the sack. "Christmas Magic has already figured out a way to defy the laws of physics?"

Naruto smiles and nods at Sasuke. He was learning fast. He'd make a great Mrs. Claus one day.

"Alright. Everyone we'll be back tomorrow with Sasuke's family." He winks at them. "After completing another successful year, of course. Try not to blow up the North pole in our absence."

There were many laughs and Jiraiya gives them a thumbs up as everyone quickly backs away. No one wanted to be within range of the sleigh when it really started going.

"Good luck, Santa!" All the North Poleians wave frantically as they ascend into the sky. "Good luck, Naruto!" It was a tradition. So that was only to be expected, really. "Good luck, Future Mrs. Claus!" There was a pause. "Future, Mr. Claus!"

Sasuke twitches at that, but they were already taking off. Which Naruto muses was probably a good thing. If they had still been on the ground, Sasuke might have actually decked a couple people.

* * *

"So do you concede defeat?" Fugaku chuckles.

They had recently received a call from Naruto's family, inviting them to spend Christmas with them. Which could only mean one thing. Fugaku Uchiha had won the bet.

Mikoto actually rolls her eyes at him. "Childish, truly." Well, that was the pot calling the kettle black in his mind. She was the one who was rolling her eyes at him like a naughty child.

"I won the bet." He laughs as he walks over to his wife and wraps his arms around her. "So we're going to the Super Bowl this year." He smiles at her. "Perhaps, you'll have better luck next time."

Honestly, the woman should have known better. He was Fugaku Uchiha and he played to win. Thank you, very much.

In general, he supposed it came with the territory. The proud father of two had always been something of a Type A Personality and he was a CEO. Of course, he didn't like losing. Then again, who did?

Apparently, not his adorable wife. That much was made painfully obvious, by her sexy sulking. Yes, she could sulk in a sexy fashion. It was a feat that only Mikoto was capable of as far as Fugaku knew.

"Yes, you won." Mikoto shakes her head and sighs. "Well I suppose in hindsight the answer was rather obvious." Indeed. "They do say opposites attract and well, you find a better example of opposites than Sasuke and Naruto." Yes, that was also true.

He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "Good. I'm glad that you've seen reason." Fugaku was going to be even more glad about going to the Super Bowl though. "So I've got us tickets and if I must say so myself, I found us excellent seats."

The mother of his children rolls her eyes at him again. Oh well. It wasn't as though Fugaku hadn't seen that coming. It was so worth it though.

"Sometimes it is harder to tell who is the child." She shakes her head. "You, Sasuke, or Itachi. In any case, a deal is a deal." The raven haired woman sighs as she looks at her nails in a 'bored' fashion. "So we'll go to your game and I'll wear the cheerleader outfit."

Ah ha! Victory was sweet. It also would look marvelous in a one size too small cheerleading uniform.

* * *

Sasuke gasps as they fly around in the sleigh. He had never imagined anything like this would actually happen, but it was. This was nothing short of incredible.

"We're lucky." Minato smiles. "The weather is going to be mostly clear."

Oh right. This was late December. That could only mean one thing. They were going to be dealing with snowstorms somewhere in the world.

"We're going to catch our deaths in this thing." Sasuke frowns at the thought.

What was the point in riding in Santa's sleigh, if you were going to die of frostbite or something? For that matter, how did Minato do this every year and not get sick?

"Oh don't worry." Aoda smiles at him. "When bad weather hits, you'll find that the sleigh operates like a convertible of sorts." Huh?

The reindeer had to be kidding him. On the other hand, he looked so serious. He might not be joking.

Naruto just grins at him. "Don't worry, we can make a hood and sides to cover us." Well that was a relief. "So we won't get sick. Don't worry about it."

Sasuke nods in at that as they continue flying around. "I'm still not sure how this works even with the different time zones. How do you possibly have time?" He tilts his head at that.

Minato chuckles as they land on the roof of a house in what Sasuke assumes was Greenland. Apparently, the blonde felt absolutely comfortable in letting his son explain things.

Two blondes. That could get confusing sometimes, but Sasuke wouldn't trade them for the world. One was his fantastic lover and the other was Santa Claus. It seemed that blondes really did have more fun.

"The Christmas Magic slows time down for a crawl." Naruto winks at him. "Most people don't know this, but it's the real reason for the Leap Year."

Oh. That made sense. Kinda. Well as long as Sasuke didn't think about it for too long, anyway.

"Good to know." He pauses for a moment. "Naruto, about the whole Mrs. Claus thing?" Sasuke frowns. "It really doesn't matter that I'm not a woman and is that like a requirement? Would that mean if things ever got serious that I'd have to move to the North Pole?" There were now a million questions swirling through his mind and try as he might, Sasuke just couldn't get any of them to stop.

Naruto just smiles at him in that way that only he could pull off. "Yeah, it doesn't matter what gender you are." Well him and his father, anyway. "It wouldn't be a requirement to move there, though it'd obviously be good to be there at least Christmas Eve and Christmas."

Right. Well that shouldn't be a problem, Sasuke thinks to himself while watching Minato somehow magically squeeze himself down a chimney. After all, different time zones meant he could spend at least some of the holidays with his family and it wasn't like he'd have to work on those days anyway.

"Good." Sasuke smiles.

Naruto shakes his head and laughs. "You're seriously overanalyzing things." He smiles and kisses Sasuke's cheek. "Like Aoda said, Christmas Magic is amazing."

Yeah. Sasuke was starting to see that. So he simply nods his head and waits for Santa to come back. It seemed liked the logical thing to do in this situation. Well as logical as things were ever going to get anyway.

* * *

"Alright." Gaara sighs as he follows Itachi into the kitchen for a snack. "Here is your fifty."

It could be quite infuriating sometimes to have a genius for a lover. The odds of one ever surprising Itachi were pathetically low. Still, the man was the love of his life and it didn't hurt that Itachi Uchiha had an amazing backside.

"That's better." Itachi chuckles as he kisses Gaara underneath some well placed mistletoe. "You should know better than to bet against me. So are you looking forward to spending time with Naruto's family?"

Gaara nods at that. "Yes, though there is probably something you should know about them." He bites his lower lip anxiously at the very thought of revealing Naruto's secret.

Logically, the red head knew exactly what was about to happen. So even in the worst case scenario, Itachi could just have a few memories erased and everything would be back to normal. Still, he couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest in terror at what Gaara was about to do.

"What should I know?" Itachi raises an eyebrow at that curiously.

The moment of truth had finally arrived. There was no backing out now. The clock was ticking.

Gaara takes a deep breath and braces himself. "Naruto's parents live quite far away." He might as well start with the easiest parts.

"It can't be that far, if we're going to their place tomorrow." Itachi smiles at him. "You worry too much, My Love. All we have to do is go to my parents' tomorrow and they'll pick us up there." He winks at the Human Resource Manager. "I'm sure that we can all handle a long car ride."

If only things were that easy. That would have saved him a lot of sleepless nights. Alas, nothing was ever that simple and they all knew it.

The Human Resource Manager quickly shakes his head. "No, it's not that." Was it possible that he'd actually faint from this? "He lives at the North Pole."

Itachi laughs and shakes his head. The other man likely thought that Gaara was joking, but he wasn't.

A few tense minutes pass by before Itachi blinks. "Wait. You're serious?" He tilts his head. "Are you trying to say that Naruto's parents are elves or something? Gaara, are you feeling alright?"

Damn it. Now, Itachi thought he was sick. Well, Gaara probably should have seen that coming in hindsight.

"You're close." Very close, actually. "They're not elves though." The red head smiles. "Naruto's parents are Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus and they have invited us to join them at the North Pole tomorrow."

_**Thud!**_ It was a good thing that they had carpeted floor really. Otherwise, Itachi might have been seriously injured.

"W-We're going to the North Pole and you're saying that Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus are real." His lover blinks at him.

Gaara laughs and nods. "I know that it sounds unbelievable, but it's true." He smiles at the other man. "I really though that Naruto was joking about it at first too, but he wasn't and I'll prove it to you tomorrow."

* * *

Several hours later, Minato had to admit that it had been an extremely successful night. They'd finished in record time. "We'll be arriving at your parents' home soon, Sasuke."

Sasuke nods at him as he looks around. The man still had a rather starry eyed look in his face as looks through the windows of the sleigh.

Yes, that's right. It was snowing so their sleigh now resembled more of a red carriage than an actual sleigh.

"Gaara and Itachi said that they'd be there with your parents, right?" Naruto looks at Sasuke hopefully.

His son probably should have asked that before now, but Minato couldn't blame him for being excited. This was as once in a lifetime event. Taking 'strangers' to the North Pole wasn't something that was done often to put it mildly.

"Yes." Sasuke nods as Minato lands the sleigh in the Uchiha front yard.

Thank goodness for Christmas Magic. It made it so that no one could see the sleigh besides them and whoever they allowed to do so.

"Great!" Naruto beams. "So let's go get your folks, brother, and Gaara." His son was positively giddy. "Gaara loves coming to the North Pole!"

With that being said, Naruto darts towards the front door before any of them could say anything. Oh well. It was Christmas. It wasn't as though Minato's outfit would look out of place.

"Morning, Mr. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha, Itachi, and Gaara." Naruto smiles at them.

Sasuke just shakes his head as he bounds over to him. Those two were bound to make quite the impressive pair, Minato observes.

"This is Naruto's father." Sasuke tilts his head towards Minato. "I know that this is going to be really hard for you to believe, but he's Santa Claus and he's going to take us to the North Pole. That is, if you'll let him." Sasuke smiles at his family.

The results were well predictable. Mikoto and Fugaku were laughing and shaking their heads. Itachi was stunned though. Which could only mean one thing.

"Well, Gaara already told him." Minato shakes his head in amusement.

This was likely going to take awhile. That was fine though. He was used to waiting. One couldn't be a very good Santa, if one wasn't patient.

"That's quite funny." Fugaku chuckles. "A blonde Santa."

Mikoto giggles in agreement. "I've also never heard of such a physically fit Santa either." Her eyes were twinkling with mischief. "You look good for a man who is supposed to be hundreds of years old." Oh boy. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

A couple hours later, Itachi was stunned. Gaara had told him that Naruto's father was Santa. He hadn't really believed him though.

"It's really real." Mikoto gasps.

He couldn't help, but share his mother's awe. This sort of place shouldn't exist outside of the imagination of children or movie sets. Yet, it was real.

The C.O.O. could tell this because of how cold it was. It was a damn good thing that the sleigh could become a carriage though. Otherwise, they would have probably gotten sick.

"It's amazing." Fugaku's eyes settle on the various buildings near them.

Some of which, Itachi was sure were made out of food. Hang on a minute, were those candy canes being used as fences? This place was utterly absurd and fantastic at the same time.

"I told you that it was real." Gaara smiles smugly.

Sasuke nods as he points out the various reindeer who were leading them towards the ground. "One of the reindeer was pregnant." He looks at his parents. "So Aoda is filling in for her. He's the one in the back on the left side."

Aoda seemed like a strange name for a reindeer, Itachi observes. Then again, this entire place was something strange and wondrous. So who was he to argue with the name of the reindeer?

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Aoda smiles. "Your son helped to save me from falling. Well your younger son, I mean." That was interesting. Apparently, reindeer did care about accuracy.

"We're glad that he was able to help you." Fugaku and Mikoto speak in perfect unison.

The reindeer nods and a few minutes later, they land. They were also swarmed by a large crowd of people greeting them. Though Itachi was using the term people rather loosely.

"Are those talking snowmen?" He blinks.

Sasuke nods at him as if that should be obvious. "Yes and no." He chuckles. "Some of them are talking snowwomen."

Right because apparently gender was important to Snow People. It seemed that Itachi had a lot to learn about this place.

"We're so glad that you're back." A red headed woman rushes towards them and embraces Minato and Naruto in a bear hug. "I was so worried."

Minato laughs and shakes his head. Obviously, this woman was his wife. "You don't need to worry yourself so much on our account." He winks at her. "We're all fine. Just like we're fine every year. Though this year, we do have guests." He gestures towards the group and begins introducing them.

Well, Itachi knew one thing without a doubt. This was definitely the place where he was proposing to Gaara.

"I'm going to do it too." Naruto winks at him.

Sasuke tilts his head in confusion at the blonde. "Do what too?" Uh oh. "Naruto, why are you winking at my brother?"

So that was it, huh? It seemed ridiculously early to Itachi. Then again, Naruto was Santa's son. If he wasn't good enough for Itachi's foolish little brother, who was?

"No reason." Naruto grins at him. "I was just telling Itachi that I'm going to have some of my mother's amazing cookies too."

That was a nice save. Itachi supposed he shouldn't be surprised though. The sapphire eyed man was a gifted Public Relations Specialist. So he was good at covering people's backsides, including his own.

"Right." Sasuke shakes his head and smiles at Itachi. "She really does make amazing cookies."

"Thank you, Dear!" Kushina beams with pride.

Well that was only to be expected. The woman was married to Santa and Mrs. Claus was quite famous for her Christmas cookies.

Sasuke nods in acknowledgement. Hmm. The North Pole had worked wonders on him already. His foolish little brother was being far more polite than usual.

"Come along now." Santa laughs as he points towards the largest building in the village of sorts. "I doubt that you lot want to stand around in the cold all day and you must be eager to explore the workshop."

If Itachi wasn't freezing, he would think this was all a dream. It wasn't though. They really were in the North Pole and sometime today, he and Naruto were both going to pop the question. It was a damn good thing that he already had the ring on hand because what better place could there be to propose than at the North Pole?


	18. The Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two wedding proposals take place at the North Pole and almost everyone is invited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

The tour was like something straight out of a dream. Sasuke was quite confident that his family felt the same way. Though Gaara seemed suspiciously at home.

"You've been here before." Sasuke's eyes narrow at the red head.

The Clauses, Uchihas, and red head was now standing outside and looking up at the sky. Even though it was the dead of winter, it wasn't dark. Not with the Northern Lights spiraling so brilliantly across the sky.

Gaara chuckles and nods at him. "Yes, I've known for quite sometime that Naruto was Santa's son." That bastard. "It wasn't my secret to tell, so I kept my mouth shut."

Sasuke twitches as he realizes what that meant. "You knew that Naruto was my secret admirer and you didn't tell me." It wasn't a question. The Uchiha could feel it in his very bones now.

That sneaky son of a bitch. How could Gaara hold out on him like that? Didn't the fact that Sasuke was Gaara's boyfriend's little brother mean anything to him?

"Don't be mad at him." Naruto smiles at Sasuke as he hands him some more hot coco and Christmas Cookies. "Gaara was just looking out for his friend. You would have done same in his position."

That was true, but it didn't mean Sasuke had to like it. "That bastard is lucky that your mom makes amazing cookies." He grumbles and tears into one of them.

Mikoto and Fugaku chuckle at that. His parents were both happy as clams to be here. It seemed that the North Pole just had that effect on people. Once you got over the fact that it was FREEZING, anyway.

"Sasuke, if you keep that up, you're going to be on the naughty list." Mikoto laughs and shakes her head.

Minato looks a little uncomfortable. "Well, he's already on the Naughty List anyway." Oh boy. Not this again!

That was all that the blonde Santa had to say before both of Sasuke's whirl on him. It was kinda touching really. That Fugaku and Mikoto were willing to go to bat for him against Santa.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku demands. "What did he do to deserve being put on that list?"

Sasuke wasn't a child anymore though. He didn't really need them to do this, but it was still sweet.

"He threw out Haku's roses." Kushina strides over to her husband. "The rules are the rules. He was in a way, 'stealing' as those weren't his roses to throw away and he knew what Haku's intentions were." The red head headed woman was apparently quite willing to defend her husband's decision. "I do think he's a sweet boy, but we have to follow the rules."

Itachi shakes his head and chuckles. "Of course." He smiles at Mrs. Claus and his parents. "Sasuke was just being foolish as usual. There's no need to have any unpleasantness over it."

Right. That made sense. Well at least it looked like disaster had been adverted.

"Speaking of making the Naughty List, Itachi and I have been talking about that." Naruto laughs as sinks to his knee in front of Sasuke and Itachi does the same to Gaara.

Sasuke looks at the blonde in confusion. "What about it?" What did that stupid list have to do with anything?

For that matter, why were Naruto and Itachi kneeling in front of them in the damn snow? The idiot's pants were going to be freezing and soaked soon. What the Hell did he think he was doing?

"Well you know, we'll probably make it again next year." Naruto laughs as he pulls something out of his pocket.

Itachi nods as he smiles at Gaara and does the same. "Because we're bound to get put on it, after our Honeymoon."

Sasuke gapes. Was Naruto actually proposing? He knew that Itachi had been thinking about 'popping the question' to Gaara, but that was different. They had been together for awhile. He and Naruto had only just started officially dating.

"That's so romantic!" Kushina and Mikoto were now gushing.

Seriously, Mrs. Claus and his mother were now crying rivers of happy tears. Sasuke wasn't exaggerating either.

"Y-You're serious?" Sasuke blinks at Naruto.

Naruto just grins as he gestures around them. "Very serious." That's when Sasuke notices there were now a lot of elves, reindeer, and Snow People gathered around them. "I mean, a lot of work went into this." They were all holding signs too.

Once his eyes travel around the circle, Sasuke blinks again. How, the Hell had Naruto managed to plan all that and so quickly?

"Will you marry me, my sexy strawberry?" Aoda reads the first proposal and then laughs as he reads the second. "Will you marry me, my sexy bastard?"

Fugaku laughs as he shakes his head and stands next to Santa. "Did you know about this?" That was a damn good question. Though Sasuke had several of his own.

How and when did Naruto and Itachi coordinate this? That and since when could reindeer read? Oh and how did everyone hide so perfectly like that?

"No." Minato shakes his head quickly. "I make it a point not to spy on people until I do list checks for the most part like something major comes up like the roses."

Damn those roses, Sasuke thinks to himself. No one was ever going to let him live that stuff down, apparently.

"In his defense, Haku deserved that." Mikoto clucks her tongue disapprovingly. "Showing up in Naruto's workplace like that out the blue was inexcusable."

"Exactly!" Sasuke nods as he looks down at the ring.

Naruto had good taste. The band was large and golden, though it was also Christmas themed. "A heart-shaped ruby in the center." Sasuke smiles at that. He did like the color red. "With emeralds framing side of it."

It was very Naruto. Managing to squeeze the holidays into it and still make it unique for Sasuke.

"Yep." Naruto grins at him. "So bastard, I was kinda hoping for an answer."

Aoda nods at that. "Oh and we used Christmas Magic to hide everyone." He smiles at Sasuke. "Just in case you were wondering."

Right. He should have seen that coming. Christmas Magic could apparently do anything. There was no point in pretending otherwise.

Itachi chuckles at that as he looks up at Gaara. "Yes, I was hoping for an answer as well." He promptly displays his own ring to the red head.

Absentmindedly, Sasuke notices it was another gold ring, but it had two rubies on it. Both were shaped like hearts, but they were connected. His brother was such a sap.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke and Gaara both shake their heads. "Of course, the answer is yes." Somehow, they spoke in unison and they threw themselves as their respective lovers at the exact same time.

_**Thud! Thud!**_ Both Naruto and Itachi topple over onto the snow and laugh madly as they kiss their fiancés.

"It's so beautiful." Mikoto laughs and smiles at them fondly.

Kushina nods in agreement and then smirks. "I think we should have the wedding on New Years Eve and they can kiss at midnight for the new year." Wait. What?

The red headed woman had obviously lost her mind. You couldn't plan a wedding that fast. Let alone a double wedding.

"Well I do like the symbolism of it, but it'd be impossible to get everything organized so quickly." Mikoto frowns at the thought.

Good. Well at least his mother hadn't completely lost her mind. Just mostly.

Minato chuckles and shakes his head. "The boys can write down anything they want for their wedding and we can handle it." He smiles at them. "You all can go back home and invite people to the wedding and we'll get everything organized."

"Isn't that a risk to security?" Fugkua looks Santa in concern.

Yes, that's exactly what Sauske was thinking. It was a definite risk to security. What was wrong with these people?

Minato shakes his head quickly. "No." He grins at the other man as if the answer should be obvious. "We'll just alter their memories of the wedding to make them think it was a Christmas themed wedding, but that they weren't actually in the North Pole."

Sasuke frowns at that. Just how many memories had been altered to keep this place a 'secret?'

"That won't hurt them?" Itachi looks at Santa in confusion.

The blonde man shakes his head quickly again. "No. We don't make a habit of it of course, but we have regularly tested the magic on volunteers." He smiles. "So don't worry about anything. Come on, I'll drive you lot home after you've made a list of what you want for the wedding."

Well that was that, Sasuke supposed as he, Naruto, Gaara, and Itachi all quibble scribble down what they all wanted for their dream weddings. It was a mad dash, but they got it done quickly enough and two hours later, they all get in the sleigh again.

"Alright, Aoda." Sasuke smiles as he pets the reindeer. "Do your best to get us home safely."

The reindeer smiles back as everyone gets buckled into the sleigh. Yeah. Apparently, even magical beings had to buckle their seatbelts, Sasuke observes with an eye roll.

"Don't worry." The reindeers all nod in perfect unison. "We'll get you there." No sooner had those words left their mouths than they were flying high into the sky.

"This is amazing." Mikoto blinks as she looks down below and Sasuke couldn't help, but agree.

He had always known that Naruto lived in his own little world. Sasuke had just never thought that world was actually the North Pole.

Naruto beams the next day when they arrive back at the office. This was going to be great.

* * *

"Shit." Suigetsu sighs and shakes his head. "I guess I lost the bet." The swordsman was pouting. "If I had won, Naruto wouldn't be skipping around like he had just had an iv full of sugar."

Pft. Suigetsu would be skipping too, if something this amazing had happened to him. The idiot didn't realize what had happened yet. That was all.

"I told you that you were going to lose." Kisame smirks at him. "Just remember to lose with some dignity, Suigetsu."

Sai looks at them in confusion as the Uchihas and Gaara file their way over to everyone else in the lobby. "Lose what?" The eccentric artist looks utterly baffled.

Naruto rolls his eyes at that. He so wasn't in the mood to deal with Sai's weirdness. This was a happy day and it shouldn't be ruined by some unnecessary dick jokes. Still, he supposed the other man did have a right to know. They did work together.

"The bet." Suigetsu shakes his head and sighs. "I thought for sure that you were Sassy's Secret Santa." He crosses his arms and sincerely looks as though he was going to start pouting.

"I don't have a thing men with candy canes up their asses." Sai shakes his head. "Obviously, it was going to be Naruto."

Sasuke twitches at that. It was nothing short of miracle that Itachi manages to stop him from lunging at the artist.

"Now, now." Itachi smiles at the younger Uchiha, trying to defuse the situation. "Sai is just joking around. He doesn't mean any harm." Naruto wasn't so sure about that, but yeah it was probably better to keep his sexy bastard's temper under control for the time being.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "It's not even worth it."

Jugo and Kimimaro smile at them. Though it was Jugo who strides over to them first. That made sense though. Kimimaro had always been the shyer of the two.

"We're really happy for you two." Jugo smiles as Kimimaro nods.

Naruto nods at them gratefully. "Thanks." He smiles. It was sweet of them to offer their congratulations like that.

Speaking of congratulations though, there was still that whole matter of telling everyone they were engaged. Oh and so were Itachi and Gaara.

"Are those engagement rings?" Orochimaru gasps as he looks at Sasuke's and Itachi's hands.

Figures, the creep would notice their rings before anyone had said anything directly. He was way too obsessed with Uchihas for it to be healthy. Seriously, there was probably a name for whatever was wrong with that guy. Naruto just didn't know it. Surely, it had to be a disorder of some kind though.

"Yes, they are." Sasuke nods. "Naruto proposed to me and I accepted." He glances over at Itachi and Gaara. "It's sudden, but we're both getting married on New Year's Eve and we would love for all of you to come."

There were gasps at that. Right. They probably shouldn't have sprung all that on them so suddenly, but it was funny.

"That's not all though." Gaara smiles proudly as he shows off his ring. "Itachi and I will also be getting married on the same day." Not that Naruto could blame his friend. That was a pretty snazzy ring. "It's going to be a double wedding."

Kabuto blinks at that and shakes his head. "I have no idea how you were all able to keep this a secret for so long." He chuckles as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It can't have been easy to plan two weddings on New Year's Eve."

Hmm. Should they tell him the truth or not? Nah. They'd just let their colleagues believe they were sneaky geniuses.

"It doesn't matter." Fugaku smiles at his wife. "All that you need to know is that you're all invited to the wedding and we'll pick you all up in the evening." He pauses for a moment and adds as an afterthought. "Do make sure to dress extremely warm though. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Karin blinks at that and then giggles. "So it's going to be outside then?" The red headed elf now knew what they were up to then.

She knew that they were going to have it at the North Pole. It was everyone else that had been left out of the loop. Which was just fine with Naruto. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they realized his dad was Santa.

"Yes, it's going to be outside." Itachi smiles smugly.

It looked like Sasuke's older brother was enjoying all this secrecy too. Then again, Naruto supposed that he shouldn't be surprised. Itachi had always been such a sneaky bastard.

"Well it's kinda a gamble to have it outside in winter." Kimimaro looks at them with concern. "I know the snow can be pretty, but you don't want any of your guests to be sick."

He was so normal. Naruto smiles at that thought because he knew what it meant. It was going to be funny as Hell to see how Kimimaro reacted to all of this.

"Don't worry." Gaara smiles at him. "No one is going to get sick just as long as everyone dresses warm."

Orochimaru nods and glances at Sasuke. "I never thought that you would be the type to enter a whirlwind romance like this, especially with someone who is still dealing with a jealous ex."

Sasuke twitches. Oh boy. Did that snake not realize what he had just stepped in? What Orochimaru had done was the exact same thing as waving red in front of a bull. Where were his self-preservation instincts?

"Haku is exactly that." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "A jealous Ex." Damn straight. Well alright, maybe not exactly 'damn straight,' but it was the principle of the thing.

Orochimaru's comment hadn't only touched Sasuke's nerve though. There was quite a bit of twitching going on and some of it was coming from their his sexy bastard's family.

"What does Haku have to do with this?" Mikoto almost glares at Orochimaru.

Fugaku actually was glaring though. He wasn't even trying to hide it. If looks could kill, well Orochimaru would already be dead and buried. Seriously, he had no survival instincts.

"Haku left a message for Naruto in his office." Orochimaru nods. "Something about hoping that the spirit of Christmas had gotten into him and that he was sorry for the scene he had caused the other day."

This time, it was Gaara who moved first. The red head was now holding Sauske back.

Honestly, it was pretty flattering. It was rare to see his lover get that hot under the collar so easily, outside of a competition. Sasuke was still ridiculously competitive.

"What were you doing in Naruto's office and why were you going through his messages?" Gaara raises an eyebrow. "You had better come up with a good excuse. I already took Sai's, Suigetsu's, and Kisame's Christmas Bonuses away, but I can and will fuck with your yearly raise."

Thems there were fighting words, Naruto thinks to himself. It sometimes paid to have a friend who was in Human Resources. Though he knew Gaara would have done it anyway, he liked to think that the colorful language was because Itachi's 'strawberry' was coming to his friend's defense.

"I just heard the beep and was curious." Orochimaru shrugs.

"Very well. Then I'm curiously going to yank your yearly raise." He glances at the CEO. "Do you have any objections, Mr. Uchiha?"

Fugaku chuckles and shakes his head. If anything, it looked like the CEO was getting a kick out of Gaara strutting around.

"I have no objections." He sighs. "It seems that Orochimaru is purposely sowing discord. We can't allow that to impact employee morale."

Wow. Sasuke's dad was good. Then again, you kinda had to be if you were going to run a place like Sharingan.

"Good." Gaara nods.

Mikoto smiles and looks at everyone. "Well for those who would like to attend the wedding, please sign the sheet and we'll pick you up on New Year's Eve." She smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry. We have the room, if you all want to go."

Yeah. Sasuke definitely took after his mom in a lot of ways. That last comment should be considered a preemptive strike.

"Are you sure?" Kimimaro blinks. "That's quite a lot of people."

Sasuke smiles knowingly at that question. "Don't worry." He smirks as if something was very entertaining to him. "Christmas might be over, but there's always room for a little Christmas Magic."


	19. The Double Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air as two weddings take place at the North Pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Naruto had always loved living in the North Pole, but that was especially the case today. Only at the North Pole, could one organize a double wedding in the time between Christmas and New Year's Eve.

"So we're having the wedding outside?" Naruto looks at his father.

Minato chuckles and nods. "Yes, it's somewhat mandatory." Yeah. The younger blonde supposed that it was. "Even the workshop would have trouble fitting everyone inside it and believe me, no one wants to miss this."

Itachi shakes his head and chuckles. "I can't believe that they actually made the alter out of candy canes, gingerbread, and gum drops." That was true, but that's part of what made this all so brilliant. Their wedding would truly be one of a kind.

"Me neither." Naruto smiles.

Gaara and Sasuke had decided to take on the role of elves for the wedding. Naruto and Itachi were going to be dressed as Santa. Mostly because the blonde was Santa's son and Itachi was older than Gaara. (Yeah, that's how they figured out who was Santa and who was an elf).

Sai smiles at Naruto. "I'm glad that you found love even though you're still Dickless." To which the blonde, twitches.

"Will someone gag this idiot?" Santa's son glares at the artist.

Shockingly enough, it was Orochimaru who saved the day. The man had a scarf and apparently, he wasn't afraid to use it to shut Sai up.

"That's much better." Kabuto nods approvingly at his mentor.

Their whole Master-Sidekick Show was pretty creepy, but Naruto privately couldn't help but agree. That was a lot better. The last thing he needed was for Sai to run his mouth during his wedding day.

"Yes, it is." Minato smiles and shakes his head. "Ho. Ho. Ho. We should probably head to the alter now."

That was a good point. Keeping their elves waiting would be a bad idea. That and Naruto was eagerly looking forward to the Honeymoon.

Itachi chuckles as the large procession makes their way outside. Naruto notes that visibility wasn't an issue. Once again, the Northern Lights, Moon, and stars were working their magic.

"Oh they look so cute." Karin laughs and smiles.

Kisame pats Itachi on the back as they walk over a bunch of red tinsel that had been laid on the snowy ground in a manner resembling a red carpet. "Try not to fall on your ass, Itachi." He winks at his friend. "I think Red would be upset, if you got it all black and blue before the Honeymoon."

Naruto tries his best not to laugh at that, but it was hard. Leave it to Kisame to come up with a line like that.

Still, it was hard not to be distracted by all the red and green chairs that were filled with thousands, if not tens of thousands of people and animals. Elves, humans, reindeer, and Snow People alike could be seeing everywhere one looked. To say the least, their weddings had large guest lists.

"I think that we have enough food here to eat an army." Fugaku shakes his head in amusement. "A very fat army at that."

Naruto snorts at the Uchiha Patriarch's observation, but nods his head in agreement. "Yeah." There were probably hundreds of tables scattered around the place and all of them were piled high with Christmas goodies and foods fit for a feast.

Goodness only knows how the Kitchen Elves had managed it, but they had. The miracles of Christmas would never cease, it seemed.

"So where is Mom?" He glances at Minato as the group makes their way towards the alter.

Christmas music was playing in the background and Naruto saw most of the reindeer were either wearing ties or had ribbons on their heads. It was difficult to imagine a more festive wedding than this, really.

So that left him wondering something. Where was Mrs. Claus? There was no way that his mother was going to miss something like this.

"Oh she's with Sasuke's and Gaara's group." The blonde Santa nods. "Don't worry about your mother, she'll be fine."

* * *

Gaara blinks as he watches a reindeer walk down the aisle with a long red ribbon wrapped around his neck. A ribbon that had two small velvet boxes attached.

"I guess once the reindeer and the elves make their way to the alter, that's our cue." The red headed man tries his best not to gape at the spectacle of a reindeer being the ring bearer.

Kushina nods and smiles. "Yes, that's right." She giggles as at least a couple dozen girl elves being throwing flowers everywhere.

Gaara had been to the North Pole before, but he'd never seen anything like this. The 'Flower Girl Elves' had chosen to assume their smaller forms. So each of them was only about the size of a toddler or elementary school student as they pranced about and threw their flowers at everyone and everything within reach.

"They're absolutely adorable." Mikoto laughs.

The red head nods in agreement. He never thought that he'd see something like this, but it was incredible. The Clauses and the people at the North Pole had really outdone themselves this time.

Sasuke laughs and nods. "Yeah. They're cute." He shakes his head in amusement.

"You both look great as elves." Jugo smiles at them.

If anyone else had said that, Gaara would suspect they were taunting him. This was Jugo though. Jugo didn't have a mean or sarcastic bone in his body.

"Thanks." He shakes his head as he looks down at the standard elf outfit he was wearing.

Well standard, but well tailored and shiny somehow. Gaara wasn't really sure what they had done to make it so flashy, but he appreciated the effort all the same.

Suigetsu claps Sasuke on the back. "Well Sassy and Red, it's time to go get your Santas!" The sword lover was obviously having a grand ole time with the world of puns that was opening up to him.

It was almost a shame that they would be altering the memories of their guests, Gaara muses. There was no getting around it though. It had to be done. It would be too dangerous to have this many Sharingan Employees aware that Santa and the North Pole were both real.

"How long have you been saving that one?" Karin shakes her head in disbelief.

Suigetsu just grins at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh ever since I heard about the outfits." The man was about to have a laughing fit, Gaara decides.

Kimimaro shakes his head and shoots the two elfin grooms sympathetic looks. While he didn't say anything directly, the message was received loud and clear. He felt sorry that Sasuke and Gaara had to deal with such an idiot.

"Looks like the crowd really loves them too." Mikoto laughs as she peeks out the window once again.

They were in Santa's workshop and waiting by the door. It was fairly easy to watch the proceedings from their spot.

Kushina smiles at that. "Yes, who could resist the combination of a cute reindeer and lots of girl elves throwing flowers?" Why did it sound as though Kushina had just turned into some sort of hippy version of Mrs. Santa Claus?

"Right." Sasuke shakes his head. "Well, I suppose it's time for us to move out." He smiles at them. "So let's get going."

* * *

Minato smiles a few moments later as the procession makes their way onto the 'carpet' of red tinsel. To say the least, the visual results were quite stunning.

Gaara and Sasuke were both dressed as elves and everyone else was dressed to impress. Truly, it was a glorious night. He couldn't believe that his son was actually getting married.

"Careful, don't fall!" Sai calls out from his position near the alter.

That comment receives numerous chuckles and death glares. Uchihas and apparently red heads had the whole glaring thing down to a science, Minato notes as they slowly make their way closer and closer.

"Just shut up!" Gaara and Sasuke snap at the artist as if they were identical twins.

Perhaps, it was fitting in a way that they were both getting married on the same day. The two men were so much alike.

There was a giggle from the crowd. "You both look so cute!" A pink haired woman apparently had a death wish, Minato observes.

Itachi and Naruto both roll their eyes at that. Probably because they knew their respective lovers wouldn't take kindly to such a comment. Oh well. Minato supposed that Gaara and Sasuke would both end up on the Naughty List again this year.

* * *

A short while later, Itachi smiles as Gaara and his foolish little brother finally reach the end of the aisle. "Don't listen to a word that woman says." He smiles as he takes the red head's hands in his own. "You look amazing. You always have."

Gaara smiles back at Itachi and nods. That was the nice thing about his Strawberry. The man rarely lost his temper for long. He wasn't nearly as foolish as Sasuke in that respect.

"So do you." The red head smiles at him.

Idly, the elder Uchiha Brother notices that Naruto had also taken Sasuke's hands into his own. This truly was going to be wedding to remember.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the unions of Gaara Sabaku and Itachi Uchiha AND Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Minato chuckles because that really was a mouthful. "If anyone has any reason why these couples should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

That's when Lee and Gai 'discreetly' gag Orochimaru and Santa pretends not to notice. That was a good man. Sasuke was lucky that Minato was about to become his Father-In-Law, Itachi thinks to himself.

"Good. I'm glad there were no objections." His eyes sparkle with mischief. "Because if there had been, that person or those people would have ended up on the Naughty List for the rest of their lives."

That causes roars of laughter and many giggle fits. Minato certainly knew how to work a crowd. That much was for damn sure.

"That's not an idle threat either." Minato chuckles as he turns his attention back to the first couple. "Do you Gaara Sabaku take Itachi Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband and Sexy Santa? To love, honor, and cherish him? In jolly times and in bad times? In sickness and in health? Whether you get presents or coal for Christmas for as long as you both shall live?"

Sasuke snorts in amusement at Minato's puns, but thankfully does nothing else too improper. Thank goodness for that. Itachi would have rung his foolish little brother's neck if he did anything to spoil this magical moment.

"I do." Gaara smiles as Lee and Gai begin bawling.

Minato smiles and nods. "Good. "Do you Itachi Uchiha take Gaara Sabaku to be your lawfully wedded husband and Sexy Elf? To love, honor, and cherish him? In jolly times and in bad times? In sickness and in health? Whether you get presents or coal for Christmas for as long as you both shall live?"

Itachi didn't have a doubt in his mind as to what his answer would be. He had been planning to propose to Gaara before Naruto even became Sasuke's Secret Santa. To say the least, he had envisioned this day unfolding in at least a thousand different ways.

He just never expected it to be this magnificent though. They were getting married at the North Pole by Santa. Not only did Santa actually exist, apparently Minato was legally allowed to conduct weddings. (Granted that was under the name Minato Namikaze and not Santa, but still).

"I do." He smiles at his favorite red head.

Minato nods approvingly. "Then I pronounce thee Santa and Elf." He winks at the crowd. "Oh and husband and husband. You may kiss your groom."

Itachi had no problem doing exactly that. The giggles, laughs, and laughs were rather satisfying to hear from the guests, but not nearly as satisfying as the feeling of Gaara's lips against his own.

* * *

Orochimaru was fuming. This was unbelievable. Sasuke was getting married to the stupid blonde. Not only that, but said stupid blonde was actually Santa's son.

"The Power of Youth and Love is so beautiful." Gai's waterworks might very well flood the entire North Pole at this rate.

Kabuto rolls his eyes at that comment. "Yeah. Right. Beautiful." Which summed up Orochimaru's feelings about the entire situation quite nicely.

"I'm so happy that we could be here to share this youthful moment with them." Lee was crying almost as much as his strange mentor.

Honestly, what was wrong with this people? Clearly, there was something disturbingly wrong with them. That was the only thing that made sense. Their behavior was too odd for that not to be the case.

"So am I, Lee!" Gai grins at him as he tries to blink back tears.

This entire spectacle was utterly ridiculous. Orochimaru couldn't believe that this was actually being allowed to continue and to make matters worse, there was absolutely nothing that he could do to stop it.

* * *

Minato smiles as he turns his attention to Sasuke and Naruto. This was the moment that they had been waiting for. They were finally getting married, Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband and Sexy Elf? To love, honor, and cherish him? In jolly times and in bad times? In sickness and in health? Whether you get presents or coal for Christmas for as long as you both shall live?"

Granted, their courtship had been far from traditional. That didn't matter to Sasuke though. All that mattered was that they were in love and getting married.

"I do." Naruto grins at everyone. "Believe it!"

That and Naruto was still Naruto. The sexy idiot just couldn't get married like a normal person. Oh no. He had to add his ridiculous catchphrase after his 'I Do.' Honestly though, the raven haired man probably should have expected something like that to happen. This was Naruto, after all.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband and Sexy Santa? To love, honor, and cherish him? In jolly times and in bad times? In sickness and in health? Whether you get presents or coal for Christmas for as long as you both shall live?"

Despite that, there was never a doubt in Sasuke's mind that he was making the right decision. "I do." He smiles at the absurdity of his situation.

He was marrying a man had had only been dating an extremely short time. A man who was apparently Santa's son and Sasuke was getting married at the North Pole.

It all sounded so fantastic. If anyone had told the younger Uchiha Brother even a year ago that any of this was going to happen, he would have told them to go and see a doctor immediately because having hallucinations was not a good sigh.

"Wonderful." Minato smiles. "I now pronounce thee Santa and Elf. Oh and husband and husband too. You may kiss your respective grooms."

Sasuke certainly didn't need to be told twice to do exactly that. He and Naruto were soon in a liplock that could rival even Gaara's and Itachi's. (Seriously, that was mildly traumatizing to his brother making out with someone like that, but whatever. He was too happy about marrying Naruto to stay traumatized for long).

* * *

"It's time to throw the bouquets!" Sakura giggles madly.

Suigetsu shakes his head in amusement. Oh this was going to be completely hilarious. Four sets of flowers were about to make all the women in this place go absolutely bonkers.

Which meant that any man with a lick of common sense was going to get as far away from the roses as possible. Women could be vicious when fighting over that sort of thing.

"Alright, Kisame, we should um probably stand off to the side or something." He grins at his friend.

Everyone that was very important to the grooms was already standing by the alters. So he and Kisame were within talking distance of each other.

"You're probably right." He nods and moves off to the side with Suigetsu. "This is going to get ugly and quickly." Damn right it was.

* * *

Kushina heard every word and shakes her head in amusement. Children could be so funny sometimes. Still, as those roses were thrown by all the grooms she had to admit that the boys had a good point. The catfight that ensued was quite brutal.

"Holy fuck, that's crazy." Suigetsu blinks and Kushina couldn't help, but agree.

Of course, with all the fighting the flowers went everywhere. They eventually ended up landing in Suigetsu's, Sai's, Kisame's, and Anko's hands.

Anko was one of the Sharingan employees. Kushina didn't know her very well, but the woman had been invited. So the red headed Mrs. Claus could only assume that she was 'safe.'

Sai grins at Suigetsu and drags him to the dance floor. "We caught the bouquet at the same time." Oh boy. "It's tradition for us to dance together."

Sasuke blinks. "Alright. I didn't see that one coming." He shakes his head in disbelief.

"Me neither." Her son was now doing his best not to gape at the sight of Sai and Suigetsu dancing.

They weren't the only strange pair. Seeing Anko drag off the blue skinned man known as Kisame was quite the sight to see to put it mildly. Kushina had never seen anything like it.

"Well she's definitely not shy." Gaara shakes his head as he leads Itachi towards the cake. "Shall we?"

Well one of the cakes anyway. There were so many of them. There had to be because there were even more guests.

Itachi chuckles and nods in agreement. "That's definitely true and yes, let's cut the cake." He smiles at his groom as the other pair of newlyweds quickly make their way over to them.

"I can't believe they made a red velvet cake in the shape of Santa's sleigh." Sasuke laughs.

Why wouldn't they make a red velvet sleigh cake, Kushina wonders. Honestly, there were times when she would never understand those who didn't live in the North Pole.

Granted, she hadn't been born here either. Though she had gotten used to the place and now even felt awkward outside of if. The 'real world' just wasn't nearly as much fun as the North Pole.

"Yeah." Naruto smiles as the four of them quickly commence cutting the cake.

Their was a certain precision to their movements. The four of them were good friends, after all.

"Well I'd say we did our job as parents." Minato chuckles as he walks over to his wife. "Of course, having a Mr. Claus will be a new step for the North Pole, but Naruto looks over the Moon and really, that's all any parent can ever ask for."

Kushina smiles and drags him to the dance floor. "Well that and the chance to dance with their wonderful spouse." After all, the music was still playing strong and Minato was a fantastic dancer. She might as well take advantage of that.

"Well that's one cake successfully cut." Itachi smiles. "It looks like most of the others are already dancing. We should probably follow their example." Kushina hears the elder Uchiha Brother say and smiles as the newlyweds proceed to do exactly that.

Everyone danced the night away underneath the Northern Lights. When the morning came, many memories were altered after sending the wedding guests on their way and that was only the beginning. After all, the Uchihas and Gaara still had much to learn about what it meant to live or be a regular guest at the North Pole!


	20. Ten Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happened to everyone, ten years after the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of Candy Canes & Mistletoe. Oh and if you're interested, please feel free to check out my other stories. Happy reading.

Ten years had passed since the North Pole Wedding and Naruto couldn't be happier. Not only was he married to the love of his life, but had also had two children. Yukiko and Aurora.

"Naruto, are you sure that it's a good idea to bring the kids to the office party?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

They were identical twins and both five years old. One's name meant Snow Child and the other was named after the scientific name for the Northern Lights. Aurora Borealis. (Obviously, they had nixed the Borealis part because neither of them were cruel enough to saddle a kid with that name).

The blonde just grins at his husband. "Of course, I am." Their little girls were angels now. They had eventually grown out of their Terrible Twos.

"I'm not really sure that an office party is something that two five year olds would enjoy." Sasuke sighs as they walk into the building with their twins in tow. "They'll get bored and lash out."

Sasuke was worrying way too much. Aurora and Yukiko would be just fine. Believe it!

"We'll be good, Daddy." Aurora smiles up at Sasuke sweetly as she brushes a long strand of sunshine colored hair behind her ear. "We promise." Her blue eyes shining up at him innocently.

Yeah. Both of their daughter's had blonde hair and blue eyes. Much to Sasuke's chagrin at first. His sexy bastard had been rather distraught to realize that he had started a new branch in the Uchiha Family tree. A blonde branch.

Sasuke smiles and obviously melts. "Good." Who could resist those bubble eyes? No one. That's who.

"Yep!" Yukiko giggles. "Grandma Kushina said that we'd get extra cookies, fi we were good at the party."

Naturally, their younger daughter had to go and say that. That made the whole promising to behave thing, well less sincere. Though Naruto certainly couldn't argue with the effectiveness of bribery as a technique. It could work wonders.

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "I guess that we should have seen that coming." He smiles and leads them through the hallway. "Come on."

Thanks to a little Christmas Magic, they had been able to combine their 'genetic contributions' into a surrogate. So the twins were biologically both of theirs and well Anko. The crazy lady had really stepped up to the plate to help them, especially since the twins looked nothing like her.

They looked nothing like their biological mother and everything like Sasuke, minus their hair and eye color. Yeah. Their daughters were going to be real heartbreakers when they grew up. Naruto just knew it.

"Yes, Daddy." Both of their girls smile as they follow Sasuke towards the party.

Damn. That was still a great ass, Naruto thinks to himself. Even after all these years, he was more than willing to end up on the Naughty List for Sasuke. Both because of his exceptional posterior and other reasons, of course!

"Naruto, could you not stare at the end of my sleigh that much when the kids are around?" Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief.

Damn. What the Hell? Did Sasuke have eyes in the back of his head or something? That was just creepy.

"I know that you got a lot of new power ups after marrying me and all, but that's creepy." Naruto blinks. "Do you really have like 360 degree vision?"

Their daughters naturally giggle at that. They were used to their fathers' banter. Well they should be used to it by now anyway. It wasn't like they didn't hear it every single day.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "The whole not aging unless I want to look older and being semi immortal thing is cool." He smirks at him. "So is the ability to make those badass cookies and read that list of yours. Not to mention the Christmas Magic in general, but no." He shakes his head quickly. "I don't actually have eyes in the back of my head or 360 degree vision."

Mercifully, the security cameras didn't pick up audio. Otherwise, they would have to take drastic measures after that list of Claus Powers that Sasuke just rattled off like it was nobody's business.

"Well that's good to know." Naruto grins. "We should probably hurry though. I mean, it would suck if we were late for the Christmas Party."

Yeah. They'd never live that down. Like ever. As far as most of the employees of Sharingan were concerned at this office party, he and Sasuke had a North Pole themed wedding. So Christmas was 'their thing.'

A select few knew the truth though. Sasuke's family and Gaara. They had all been given the gift of 'eternal youth.' Which had a few clauses that people really should read before signing up for.

"Yes, yes, it would." Sasuke smiles as they step into the lobby.

The first one was that you weren't actually immortal. You just couldn't die of old age. Things like injuries and disease could still get you.

Fortunately, you could adjust your physical appearance to blend in. So he and Sasuke actually looked about thirty-five today. Which was frankly a relief because it would have been hard to explain why they hadn't aged a day in ten years otherwise.

"Pretty!" Yukiko giggles as she points to the massive Christmas tree.

This year it was designed to look like a pine tree that was covered in snow. It was also draped in red and green tinsel with colorful lights mixed in as well. Not to mention the candy canes, bulbs, and other ornaments that had been artfully arranged onto it and the treetopper. The golden angel in this case.

Aurora nods and smiles. "Very pretty." Yep. That summed it up rather nicely.

What was even more nice though was seeing everyone. Sasuke's parents were in the corner under the mistletoe and Itachi was twirling Gaara around the dance floor. Yes, twirling.

Naruto blinks at that. "Your brother has some serious game, if he's getting away with that." Hell, Sasuke wouldn't even let Naruto do that. Then again, his sexy bastard had always been a lot more stubborn than Gaara. (Which was saying something because that was one stubborn red head).

"It's an Uchiha thing." Sasuke smirks at that.

Jugo and Kimimaro were by the punch bowl. It was nice to see that those two hadn't split up. They'd stood the test of time.

"Hey, guys." Naruto beams as he and his family make their way over to them. "How's it going?"

Jugo smiles at him. "Well Fluffy, just had some puppies." Oh that was cool. "We're probably gonna keep four of the eight and train them how to be therapy dogs. Anymore than that and well it'd be hard to handle that many."

Right. Those two had started raising and breeding therapy dogs as a side hobby while they continued their successful careers at Sharingan.

"Puppies!" Aurora smiles at Sasuke and Naruto.

Oh boy. He knew exactly where this was going and it wasn't anywhere good. One would think talking reindeer would be enough to keep their attention, but apparently not.

"I imagine that you'll be getting some golden retrievers soon." Orochimaru chuckles as he walks over to them with Kabuto following him.

It was so creepy how those two were still stuck like glue to each other. Jugo and Kimimaro were cute. Kabuto and Orochimaru were just creepy.

Naruto rolls his eyes at him. "I imagine that you should shut up soon." Honestly, how was this guy even still around? You'd think the Uchihas would have found a reason to fire him a long time ago.

"Now, now." Orochimaru chuckles. "That wasn't very nice. You wouldn't want to end up on Santa's Naughty List."

Their daughters were about to say something, but luckily Sasuke manages to cover both their mouths in the nick of time. They might have been able to come up with some kind of excuse, but Naruto was relieved that they didn't have to do so.

"It's not smart to harass the husband of the boss's son." Sasuke shakes his head. "Give us an excuse to fire you, Orochimaru. Please make my day." That was apparently all that had to be said because Kabuto and Orochimaru both slink off together.

"They're so damn creepy." Naruto shakes his head in disbelief.

Sasuke nods and the blonde sighs. Oh well. There was something kinda comforting about that. Without bad guys, there could be no good guys.

* * *

"I wanna dance too." A little red headed boy darts over to Itachi and Gaara, a few minutes later…much to Sasuke's amusement

His name was Kenji and he was Sasuke's nephew. Gaara's and Itachi's son looked exactly like his older brother. Save for his brilliant red hair.

Itachi smiles as he scoops Kenji up and puts the boy on his back. "Of course, you can dance any time that you like." Which the boy did by swaying on one of his father's backs.

It was frankly adorable. Sasuke didn't use that word lightly, but it was true. What was perhaps even more amusing was Fugaku showing Mikoto a picture after kissing her and the Uchiha Matriarch giving him a dirty look.

It didn't take a genius to realize what his father had done. "I can't believe he kept that." Sasuke blinks. There were times when the CEO truly did surprise him.

"Kept what?" Naruto looks at him in confusion.

Sasuke just smiles at his husband. The blonde obviously hadn't seen what he had. Which was fine. He didn't mind filling Naruto in.

Well, between laughter anyway. "That picture of them at the Super Bowl." The one where his mother had been wearing a ridiculously small cheerleader outfit during winter.

"Oh that." Naruto blinks. "Your father is a really brave man." That was damn true. "I don't think that I'd really push my luck against someone like your mother. She's pretty tough."

That was putting it mildly. Sasuke smirks as he remembers Naruto's ex. Haku had learned quickly what happened to people who messed with Mikoto Uchiha.

"Yeah." He nods. "Me neither."

Yukiko and Aurora both smile as they dart over to their grandparents and uncles. "Hi, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Itachi, Uncle Gaara, and Cousin Kenji."

That was quite the mouthful for a pair of five year olds, Sasuke muses. He was actually rather impressed.

"Hello." They were soon greeted by hugs and kisses.

Theirs was a warm family. One that he was all too eager to taunt Haku with. So he may have sent the idiot a few emails with happy family photos. So sue him. Sasuke didn't mind being on the Naughty List for a good cause.

Speaking of hugs and kisses though, Sasuke tilts his head as he watches Anko and Kisame scurf down the various goodies at the refreshment tables. Those two were quite the unlikely match to say the least.

"How does that even work?" Sasuke and Naruto wonder out loud at the same time.

Apparently, the answer was very well. Though they were far from the only unlikely couple at the Christmas Party because Suigetsu and Sai were both heading their way.

"Hey." Suigetsu grins at them. "So how is the whole toy factory thing going?"

That's what they had told everyone. That they had opened up a new division for Sharingan that specifically designed children's toys. It was true. They did manage a toy factory in their spare time besides the North Pole.

It was honestly child's play to keep it running. Nothing was nearly as taxing as delivering Christmas to the entire world. Though few things were nearly as rewarding.

"It's going great!" Naruto smiles at them.

Sai nods and beams. "That's good. I'm glad that you and Dickless are doing so well." He chuckles at Sasuke as both Clauses try their best not to twitch at his comment.

Sai was Sai. The artist had never really completely grown out of his 'Awkward Phase,' though he had made a lot of progress since becoming Suigetsu's lover and later, Suigetsu's husband.

Yeah. They had gotten married. The wedding had been extremely trippy to say the least.

"Glad you and Mr. Freudian are doing so well." Sasuke smiles back at Sai a little too sweetly.

Sai frowns at that, but it was clear Suigetus got t he reference. "Hey!" The white haired man rolls his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you can be a real jerk sometimes, Sassy?"

Sasuke shrugs. He had never really denied that fact. It was true. That's' all there was to it, but he was a proud jerk. Thank you very much.

Besides, he wasn't doing any actual harm and everyone was having such a great time at the party. It was amazing how so much had changed, but so much had stayed the same at the same time.

"Has anyone ever told you that I don't care?" Sasuke smirks.

Naruto laughs at that and kisses Sasuke's cheek. "Yep." He winks at Suigetsu. "This sexy bastard is all mine."

Well thank goodness that the kids were out of earshot. Sasuke really didn't want to have to explain to them why it was okay that one of their daddies had said a 'bad word.' That would just be positively headache inducing.

"Yeah. You can keep him." Suigetsu rolls his eyes. "I prefer my men to only have one big stick up their backside and I'm not referring to having an attitude problem."

Whatever. Sasuke didn't give a damn. Let Suigetsu have his stupid pun. He was Mr. Santa Claus for goodness sakes.

Speaking of goodness, Minato had officially retired awhile back and passed the title to Naruto. He was young to retire, but Naruto had just been so gong ho about the family business that Minato had bowed out gracefully.

The man now took on a supportive role. That and Kushina was certainly pleased by the fact her husband had a lot more spare time. So it had worked out well for everyone.

"Well it looks like your parents finally let go of the mistletoe." Naruto laughs as he drags Sasuke over there. "So we might as well make good use of it. Remember what I told you a long time ago?"

Sasuke smirks at the memory of how it all began. "If you like candy canes better, we'll continue this game all through December and spend Christmas underneath the mistletoe."

Naruto nods approvingly as he kisses Sasuke. It was amazing, really. After all these years, the blonde still took his breath away just by kissing him. The only difference was now they had two twin daughters who were making yucky faces at the sight of their parents kissing.

Not that Sasuke could blame them. He did the same thing when his parents did such things and he was a grown man. His daughters could be allowed their yucky faces. What wasn't yucky though was the sweet taste of Naruto's kiss.

"There's really nothing better than candy canes and mistletoe, huh?" Naruto grins at him.

Sasuke shakes his head and smiles. "You're such an idiot." That smile soon grew into a laugh. "But you're my sexy idiot and I wouldn't trade you for the world. I don't even mind getting on the Naughty List with you now and then."


End file.
